Eterno
by IceMaiden169
Summary: Bill Kaulitz se convierte en manager de la afamada banda de rock, Black Veil Brides. Acostumbrado a vivir en el éxito, Bill ignora la maldición de su vida pasada y al peligroso vampiro cazador que espera el momento preciso para acabarlo.
1. Chapter 1

El manto oscuro de la noche caía sobre la ciudad, el frio calaba los huesos, las antorchas encendidas y aquellas sogas colgantes de aquel enorme mástil de madera eran señal de que de nueva cuentas alguien sería juzgado, las pruebas estaban en su contra y según las creencias, ellos deberían de morir.

Kiara cabalgaba aquella vieja carrosa, rápidamente, tenía que evitar que los ejecutaran, sus ropas estaban sucias, cubiertas de sangre y rotas, los caballos corrían mientras ella sentía el salvaje tambaleo de la carroza provocado por aquellas piedras y la tierra mojada que le hacía más difícil el tránsito por aquel sendero.

La hora había llegado, le destaparon los ojos y vio a todas aquellas personas que estaban allí, sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrer su espalda, a su lado estaba ella, inconsciente, con moretones que se marcaban en su fina piel, al parecer la habían torturado, no parecía estar viva, lo empujaron para subir las escaleras, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estaba muriendo por ella, por _s_u amada, una persona equivocada y prohibida, pero la más amada en su vida.

- Señor William Rosenzweig ¡Es usted una vergüenza! –dijo aquel hombre que le colocaba la soga al cuello.

La gente estaba petrificada al ver tal espectáculo, los hombres moralistas y religiosos habían decidido darle muerte al enterarse de la relación amorosa con aquella a quien ellos le llamaban _"bruja"_, supusieron, que él estaba involucrado en todas sus actividades de _"herejía" y_ allí demostraban que ni el hijo de una de las más importantes familias de Würzburg podía ir en contra ellos.

Una muy buena lección para la pequeña comunidad.

Los relámpagos tensaban aún más la situación, los padres de William no estarían a tiempo para ver aquello, era casi la media noche, y ellos "por su bien" los ejecutarían rápido.

Jalaron aquella palanca que soltaba la base haciéndolo caer, apretó los puños de sus muñecas ya entumidas por aquellas cadenas, su garganta se estrechó provocándole un terrible dolor, la desesperación por buscar aire y su propio peso resentido en esa zona de su cuerpo, le hizo ver más próxima su cruel muerte.

La carroza se volcó, Kiara cayó pero de inmediato se reincorporó y desató a uno de los animales, lo montó y continuó su camino, los relámpagos eran cada vez más vivaces, la lluvia comenzó a caer, había llegado a las entradas de la ciudad, su antorcha se apagó por completo, la arrojó la piso, trataba de encontrarlos, buscar algún indicio.

Tenía una mala corazonada, una muy mala.

El pueblo miraba con morbo todo aquello, ese tipo de personas eran inaceptables y lo único que merecían era la muerte, sin importar quienes fueran, cargaron a aquella mujer, la rociaron de algún liquido "sagrado", amarraron manos y pies con sogas, y pusieron su cuerpo dentro de un costal, algunas personas comenzaban a retirarse debido a la lluvia, sin dudas el clima no ayudaba a ese acto de justicia mal establecida.

Cuando Kiara llego a aquel lugar guiada por la gente que pasaba, la lluvia estaba pasando y nada más encontró el cuerpo de William sobre aquel pódium de madera, algunos guardias aún seguían allí, sintió la sangre hervir, las lágrimas salieron imparablemente, bajó del caballo, observándolo a lo lejos, seguramente Katherine, su hermana, también había corrido con esa misma suerte.

Unos hombres se fijaron de aquella persona extraña a lo lejos, dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, a lo que Kiara dio la vuelta junto con el caballo, cubriendo su rostro con aquella capa negra que caía sobre su cabeza, comenzó a caminar de regreso, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos se detuvo, con el rabillo del ojo miró cómo ellos levantaban el cuerpo de quien también fue amado por ella_._

«Vosotros los mataron pensando que eran hechiceros. Quizá ahora sea bueno darles motivos.»

Una única cosa rondaba su mente en esos momentos: venganza.

Los rayos caían cerca de aquel río, esos dos hombres sentían algo que ellos denominaban mala vibra, debían quemarla pero lejos del pueblo, quizá con eso el alma de Katherine algún día reciba el perdón.

Sólo que un extraño sentimiento aún continuaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la arrojaron al río y se echaron a correr, no estaban dispuestos a estar cerca de una hechicera a esas horas de la noche, debían tener cuidado, mucho cuidado.

Kiara había llegado al enorme patio de lo que fue su casa, después de buscar a su hermana y no encontrarla, se las había ingeniado audazmente para conseguir el cuerpo del joven, se había prometido nunca hacer daño a nadie, pero ahora, eran esas personas quien se metían con ellos, quienes poco a poco los orillaban a atacar.

Tal vez aquella promesa había muerto junto con su hermana.

- Nosotras pudimos hacerles daño —decía hincada frente a él—, mamá nos dijo que tengamos mucho cuidado. Que huyéramos de aquí. Las creencias irracionales pueden ser más fuertes que cualquier cosa –arrojó unas hojas a la pequeña fogata que yacía a un lado de ella—. Yo te amaba William, pero tú sólo eras para Katherine, y lo entiendo, lo entiendo en verdad –susurró mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. Por eso estás como estás ahora, hubieran escapado cuando mamá os lo dijo, aunque también ella termino como vosotros.

Miró al cielo nublado, y dirigió la mirada a lo que era su hogar, quemado todo, ahora estaba sola, y quizá con sus días contados, debido a aquella cacería furtiva, incansable, terrible.

Aprisiono su cabeza con sus manos lanzando un terrible grito de desesperación, el temblor en su cuerpo no paraba, algo dentro de sí le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, lloraba incontroladamente, hasta que…

Por un momento una idea completamente loca cruzo por su mente, él tenía que volver y vengar de alguna forma tanto sufrimiento causado por aquellas personas. Recordó sobre aquellos seres de los cuales había hablado alguna vez su madre, extraños entes nocturnos, solitarios, dedicados solamente a cazar, a saciar su interminable sed de sangre, apenas unos cuantos habían sido denominados como tales seres, una extraña maldición les perseguía que les evitaba tomar la luz del sol, y sentir los latidos de su corazón.

- Serás mío William —afirmó poniéndose de pie—, yo te traeré de vuelta –dijo decidida—, pero esta vez no para Katherine. Si no para mí.

Tenía que convertirlo, de alguna forma _artificial_ para así poder brindarle esa fuerza y poder surtir su venganza.

La creencia de aquel pueblo había acabado con su familia.

Algo prohibido, quizá no. Kiara había perdido completamente la razón, llena de esa rabia que sólo ocasiona la soledad, desde el momento en que aquellos hombres encontraron su casa y los sacaron a la fuerza, ella por ser la menor pudo ser escondida en el pequeño almacén debajo del piso de la casa, era más baja y menuda que Katherine, así que pudo esconderse sin ser descubierta.

El ver morir a su madre y sobrevivir al incendio de la casa no fue una situación muy buena para ella.

Ni mucho menos para los fantasmas de su mente.

Un conjuro de media noche, algunas hierbas y su propia sangre bastaron para poder traer de vuelta a aquel joven, quizá los espíritus de la naturaleza no le ayuden, ellos no hacen ese tipo de cosas, con ella, aún no, pero quizá algunos otros sí puedan ayudarle en su cometido. No quería estar sola, no por más tiempo, quería ser amada por aquel hombre perfecto que había conocido, de hermosos ojos marrones, finas facciones, y fuertes sentimientos.

Observaba detenidamente sus ojos, tocó levemente su brazo aún frío, eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, las nubes poco a poco comenzaban a disiparse, algunos espíritus estaban allí custodiando su desesperación, ella volvió a romper en llanto, aquel llamado para regresarlo había sido rechazado.

Se dejó caer sobre la tierra, la fogata casi se consumía, apretó su mano que aun emanaba sangre, no quitaba la mirada de aquel cuerpo, lo contemplaba, algo saltó de sus labios.

«Seas quien seas. Tráelo de vuelta». Susurró entre el silencio de la noche.

Unos ruidos le perturbaron, giró para ver que era, al volver la mirada ya no lo vio allí, una corriente de adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo, los espíritus se habían descontrolado, la habían escuchado.

Sintió cómo bruscamente la sujetaron y mordieron del cuello arrancándole parte de la piel, aquella cadena con el dibujo de una media luna de plata cayó al piso, lanzo un fuerte grito, pero sin más nadie la escuchó.

_O quizás eso creyó._

_"Vampiro despierta… "_


	2. Chapter 2

- Necesito más agua –exclamó Andrew mientras entraba a la habitación—, esta presentación me ha matado. Llevo días durmiendo dos horas, ¡dos horas! –señaló con sus dedos.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación a prepararse, Andrew sacó de su bolsillo una cadena de plata, alguien del público lanzó eso minutos atrás, la observó detenidamente, tenía un colgante en forma de luna creciente, con algunos relieves, se veía antiguo pero muy bien cuidado, estaba observándolo cuando Jake interrumpió.

- No seas dramático Andrew –reprendió a su anterior comentario asentando la guitarra delicadamente contra la pared y dejándose caer en el sillón— así es el trabajo.

- Lo dices porque tu no estas al pendiente de lo que sucederá con el nuevo manager, es estresante –estiró el brazo y tomó una botella de agua de la repisa.

Volvió a guardar esa cadenilla en su bolsillo.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo eso? –cuestionó Christian.

- Conseguir un manager bueno es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Y creo que a Jonathan se le está acabando el tiempo para todo eso. –respondió Andrew.

- Ya, no pensemos en esas cosas, aprovechemos para asistir al _after party_ que se pondrá interesante. –alentó Ashley a lo que ellos sonrieron con el drástico cambio de tema.

_«_Dos mujeres jóvenes corrían por lo que parecía ser las calles de una ciudad, muy antigua, la gente las miraba con recelo, con cierto desprecio y temor hacia ellas, detrás venia un grupo de gente diciendo ciertas cosas ofensivas.

Ellas corrieron hacia lo que parecía un bosque, las imágenes no tener sentido, eran borrosas, intermitentes, desesperantes.

Las dos vestidas con ropas medievales, una de ellas, quien iba adelante, pelirroja y extrañamente hermosa, llevaba algo brilloso en las manos, al parecer algunas joyas, la otra con cabello obscuro, notándose un poco más joven iba detrás tomada de su mano, y si bien no era tan bella como la otra chica, tenía ese misticismo y atracción que pocas suelen tener.

El colguije de luna apareció, lo vio, como si estuviera en esa misma época, como si estuviese huyendo también, como si lo hubiese vivido.»

Andrew abrió los ojos, la luz del buró que yacía al lado derecho de su cama lo iluminaba, de inmediato miró su mano, se había quedado dormido mientras contemplaba aquella pieza de plata analizando uno a uno los inusuales sentimientos que le provocaba, la misma de sus sueños, se preguntaba si algo de esas visiones era real, hacían más de tres semanas que soñaba con la chica pelirroja y aquel camino bordeado por árboles, tres semanas de las cuales sólo podía dormir unas cuantas horas nada más.

- Me agrada que todos estuvieran reunidos hoy. –mencionó Jonathan, el aun manager de la banda, una sonrisa de satisfacción enmarcaba su rostro— Chicos, sé que esta última semana ha sido muy pesada, tanto para ustedes como para mí, los cambios que nos vemos obligados a hacer provocarán que también algo de la banda difiera un poco, tal vez…

- Jon ve al grano, sí. –interrumpió Jake en tono bromista.

Él sonrió y cruzo los brazos.

- Hemos encontrado a mi reemplazo. Y –observó su reloj— en estos momentos debe estar firmando para ser su nuevo manager.

- ¿De quién se trata? –indagó Ashley muy serio mientras Jinixx golpeaba sus piernas simulando el sonido de tambores como cuando se hace una presentación muy importante.

- Se trata de Bill Kaulitz.

Al soltar aquel nombre todos quedaron en silencio, los cinco estaban entre sorprendidos por aquello, Christian volteo a ver a Andy quien estaba a un lado de él, a excepción de las marcadas ojeras que notaban su cansancio, no pudo notar algún tipo de reacción por aquello que acababa de decir su ya ex manager.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – Jinixx se animó a romper ese silencio lleno de incertidumbre sobre ello.

- Por supuesto que sí –observó sus expresiones—. Oh vamos muchachos, sé que les sorprende la idea de que pues no sea alguien tan experimentado en esto, pero les aseguro que el muchacho puede con la responsabilidad.

Ellos permanecieron en silencio, lo único que sabían de aquel joven era que a partir del 2000 perteneció a una de las bandas más importantes de Europa y el mundo, famoso por componer canciones hermosas que aseguraban éxitos enormes, premios y una gran cantidad de ingresos.

Si, ese era Bill Kaulitz, una gran estrella en la industria, y quién ya a sus 26 años de edad había logrado demasiadas cosas importantes, apariciones internacionales, trabajos en colaboración con grandes iconos musicales, participaciones exitosas, en fin, tantas que nadie se las podría imaginar.

Conocido en el medio por su constante exigencia por la perfección. No por nada tiene todo lo que tiene actualmente.

- Sólo espero que nos trate bien –menciono Andy un tanto ausente.

- En mejores manos no podrían estar –sonrió ampliamente—. Tenemos cita a las 7 pm. Será su primera cena con el nuevo manager. En verdad los voy a extrañar –dijo después de una prolongada pausa.

- Y nosotros a ti Jon –Andrew miró a sus compañeros.

- Aléjate de mí —gritaba aquella chica cubriéndose su cuello sangrante—, por favor –suplicó mientras caía en la esquina de la habitación— no le diré a nadie. Pero déjame ir –no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Y crees que eso me importa? –esa voz era demasiado melódica, tanto que podría hipnotizarte con una sola palabra.

Él la observó sentir el miedo en sus víctimas era algo fascinante, una sensación incomparable, aspiró el olor de su sangre, fresca, deliciosa, el instinto estaba a flor de piel, los deseos estaban por volverse acciones, el sonido de su corazón iba en aumento, cada vez más y más, hasta que con una severa mordida pudo calmarle, poco a poco hasta quedar en completo silencio.

Tal como a él le gustaba… Sin palabras.

- Mucho gusto, soy Bill Kaulitz –extendió la mano.

- El gusto es mío, yo soy…

- Andrew, Andrew Biersack, vocalista e imagen principal de Black Veil Brides. –sonrió.

- Vaya, estás bien informado sobre nosotros –esbozó una sonrisa forzada mientras tomaba asiento.

- Tengo que estarlo –comentó haciendo lo mismo que su compañero colocándose frente a él.

- Bien, creo que ustedes ya se conocieron ¿no es así?, –mencionó Jonathan llegando con el resto de la banda— Bill, ellos son Jake, Ashley, Jinixx, Christian, tu futuro dolor de cabeza –sonrió emocionado

- Mucho gusto –el comentario de Jonathan lo había hecho sonreír un poco.

El estrechó educadamente las manos de quienes serían su nuevo equipo de trabajo, después de unos instantes tomaron asiento para comenzar a plantear los cambios que se harían, no era nada de cuidado, ni nada drástico, «es cuestión del cambio de dirección», era lo que aseguraba Jonathan.

Aunque a leguas se podía distinguir el descontento de los chicos y a Bill percibiendo todo aquello.

_"Bienvenido seas, mortal."_


	3. Chapter 3

«Alguna vez has pensado en el destino?, ¿qué sucedería si algo que consideraste verdaderamente perdido volviera a ti tan inexplicablemente como te fue arrebatado? El amor, el amor, siempre renace, como un ave fénix de las cenizas que quedaron desde hace tiempo atrás. ¿Este podría revivir ahora?, después de tanto…»

- Querida, ¿sigues observando esos recortes? –le interrumpió una mujer de dulces cabellos blancos como la nieve, aparentando ser una octogenaria con muy buena forma para sus años.

La joven mujer quien observaba un libro lleno de recortes, un tanto viejo, de inmediato volteo a verle.

- Es algo que no puedo evitar –respondió, lanzando un prolongado suspiro.

- Katherine, cariño; debes concentrarte en lo tuyo, si te acercas a él puede resultar contraproducente —comentó la anciana—. William ha cambiado –soltó después de unos momentos mirando hacia la hoja llena de recortes de revistas.

- William… —miró el pedazo de papel—. Ahora, se dice llamar Bill.

- ¡Va!, para la diferencia que hay –refunfuñó–. Él sigue siendo el joven gallardo que conociste alguna vez –sonrió—. Yo lo veía pasar por las calles con aquel traje azul cielo, muy bonito, en su caballo blanco, hermoso, aunque recuerdo que su cabello era diferente –apuntó la imagen con su mano ya arrugada por el paso del tiempo—, no, no era así como ahora, en fin no importa, muy en el fondo sigue siendo él.

- Lo sé Lynn, también para mi sigue siendo el mismo —acarició su rostro por sobre el papel de revista, esa punzada en su pecho señalaba la terrible melancolía que sentía al verlo—. Pero el hecho de verlo tan ajeno a mí, me perfora el corazón.

Katherine observó la imagen, él en medio de tres apuestos jóvenes alemanes, sosteniendo un premio, sonriente, orgulloso de sí mismo, de lo que había logrado.

Quizás Bill no necesite enterarse sobre la cruel historia que embarga a Katherine y de cierta manera a él también, tal vez lo mejor sea mantener aquello como lo que es, _pasado_.

- Creo que saldré a caminar un poco –comentó la chica cerrando aquel libro que lucía ya los estragos del tiempo.

- Cuídate mucho, las bestias sedientas de sangre aún siguen de pie.

- Lo sé, gracias Lynn. Volveré pronto.

Katherine le dio un delicado beso en la frente y salió de aquella enorme casa.

La noche transcurría y el murmullo de las personas hacía eco en todo el restaurante que estaba decorado con un estilo peculiar, paredes pintadas y decoradas simulando ser madera, algunos rostros de personas famosas estaban pintados en estas, alrededor cuadros de paisajes sellados en el material por medio de la técnica de grabado, las luces tenues amarillas daban un aspecto bohemio al lugar, un tanto diferente a lo que ellos acostumbraban visitar.

Unas cuantas palabras se cruzaban entre todos ellos en momentos, todas referentes a trabajo, después de ello continuaban concentrados en sus platos, Bill levantó la mirada observando directamente a quien tenía frente a él, Andrew, el único del grupo quién llevaba el cabello corto, miraba hacia el lado derecho de donde se encontraban con el brazo afirmado sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en el dorso de su mano. _«H_acia la salida_», _estaba un tanto fastidiado, unas marcas oscuras se marcaban en su piel blanca por debajo de sus ojos azules, no era maquillaje así que Bill supuso que llevaba días sin dormir bien, sus facciones eran un tanto delicadas y suaves a comparación de los demás miembros; se notaba más pequeño sin todo ese maquillaje gótico que siempre le caracterizaba. Aunque Andrew tenía unos cuantos años menos que él se notaba una persona madura para su edad y claro, lo que era evidente, de carácter fuerte, Bill bebió un poco de su bebida y se preguntó si alguna vez alguien había intentado controlar a ese chico, porque él en realidad no quería actuar como niñera con todos ellos; lo habían contratado para otra cosa y no para cuidar y educar a cinco chicos rebeldes, "_nuevos" _ iconos de un género musical, del cual quizá no esté tan familiarizado como quisiera. Bill debía admitir que ellos eran algo completamente diferente a lo que acostumbraba a llevar a la cúspide.  
El joven volvió a su plato picando un poco con el tenedor, mientras Bill lo observaba sutilmente recordando momentos atrás su breve presentación y aquella mirada un tanto intimidante arrojada hacia él.

Sí ese jovencito no modificaba sus modos, en verdad tendría problemas.

Su estancia junto a ellos representaba un gran reto, Bill siempre estaba listo para ellos.

- Y… dime –Jonathan balbuceó moviendo su copa—, ¿qué se han hecho tus amigos?, ¿qué ha pasado con el _casanova_ de tu hermano? –Intentaba quebrantar ese frio silencio.

- Gustav se encuentra actualmente en Alemania —Bill comía delicadamente su platillo—, no he sabido mucho de él ahora que está preparando esa academia de música, él se la pasa muy ocupado; mi hermano, él se encuentra viajando y divirtiéndose como siempre –Jonathan sonrió— y Georg descansa de todo este mundo de los medios y chismes, ahora está en Canadá viviendo con su nueva familia.

- Hace unos meses que se casó, ¿no es así? –comentó el hombre de la barba de candado y cabellos castaños.

- Así es –juntó las manos entrelazándolas sobre la mesa–, no pude asistir a su boda ya que estaba muy atareado entre el comercial de _Dolce & Gabbana_ y la colaboración con Gaga.

- Oh, sí, supe de eso. Él es un hombre muy ocupado ¿no lo creen? –se dirigió a los demás quienes los observaban platicar. Sus expresiones lúgubres indicaban que esa plática se estaba tornando un poco molestosa.

- Quizá tanto estrés no sea bueno para ti. –apuntó Andrew bebiendo un poco de su vaso de cristal.

- Bueno, no es del todo estresante cuando disfrutas lo que haces –respondió el rubio del cabello en mohicano—. Quizás ese sea el secreto por el cual las cosas me salen bien cuando me las propongo.

«Engreído.»

- Nosotros en verdad disfrutamos lo que hacemos, pero también nos alcanza el estrés, aunque no queramos. –los ojos oscuros de Jake se fijaron en su receptor.

- Entonces tendrían que intentar nuevas maneras de hacerlo para variar un poco, divertirse y no caer en la monotonía. –Bill alegó dándole un leve vistazo a Jonathan quien asintió dándole la razón.

- Entonces esperamos que nuestro nuevo manager nos enseñe a no caer tanto en el estrés de todo esto. —dijo Ashley, el chico del corte alborotado, quien poco había hablado en esa noche, Jinixx giró los ojos, mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello negro, un tanto desarreglado. También estaba con ganas de irse de allí.

- Ya verán que sí muchachos. Con Bill a la cabeza llegarán más allá del cielo, él es un experto en crear éxitos masivos –aludió Jonathan dándole una leve palmada en el hombro a su sustituto—. Se los aseguro llegarán muy lejos.

- ¿Más allá de donde nos encontramos ya? —Jinixx sacudió la cabeza de forma incrédula—, oh vamos Jon, sabes que si nos lo proponemos podemos lograrlo nosotros cinco, solos, sin necesidad de alguien más. Digo –hizo una pausa mirando a Bill—, con todo respeto. —intentó minimizar el comentario anterior, Andrew volteo a verle con una sonrisa. Bill notó el toque de burlesco en sus rostros.

«Están en un error al subestimarme de esa forma.»

El silencio reinó unos momentos más, Jonathan distinguió aquello y decidió darle fin a esa cena, se había percatado de la negativa actitud de los chicos, así que habló amablemente con Bill, sugiriéndole que vaya a descansar ya que al día siguiente le tocaría un día difícil, este aceptó ya que también había sentido un poco de esa mala vibra que pronto debería de controlar.

Jonathan hablaría seriamente con ellos, eso era seguro.

- Nos veremos mañana en el estudio, ¿no es así? —mencionó Jinixx bajando ya las escaleras hacia la calle.

- Así es. Daremos fin al promocional de este disco y nos organizaremos para el siguiente. —agregó Bill mientras caminaba a su auto.

- Entonces allí estaremos. —afirmó Christian acomodando su chaqueta.

Bill movió su mano sin voltear a ver y se embarcó al auto rumbo a su departamento, sin despedidas formales, ni intercambio de más palabras.

Ese no fue un buen comienzo para ellos. La hostilidad de las dos partes era evidente.

Mientras Jonathan pagaba la cuenta y esperaban su camioneta, Andrew y los demás chicos permanecieron allí.

- Vaya tipo —comentó Jinixx—, no sé pero no me simpatizó del todo. Prefiero mil veces a Jonathan.

- Quizás sea la primera impresión, debemos ver cómo se comporta en el trabajo. —añadió Ashley quien apartaba los cabellos de su rostro para ver la pantalla de su móvil ya que escribía un mensaje de texto, Jake hizo una mueca, algo simplemente no había encajado en esa primera vista.

Andrew estaba muy ausente a la plática, esa noche pensaba tomar algo para poder conciliar el sueño, aquella cita mañanera con su nuevo manager estaba ya en segundo lugar de importancia, él sólo quería deshacerse de ese profundo dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba desde hace ya una hora.

Sus compañeros continuaban con el tema de Bill, él masajeó un poco las sienes intentando aliviar su malestar, tal vez había bebido de más esa noche.

Al fijar su mirada hacia la acera de enfrente, vio pasar a alguien que le pareció muy familiar, pestañeó un par de veces aclarando la vista, las luces no le dejaban distinguir el rostro, pero le parecía demasiado similar a una de las mujeres de sus sueños, la misma figura, el mismo modo de caminar, probablemente hasta la misma estatura, a esa distancia parecía ser ella, sólo que a diferencia de sus sueños, ella ahora estaba vestida por un abrigo blanco y unos jeans. La vio doblar en la esquina, y sin pesarlo más cruzó la calle, Christian lo llamó pero él hizo caso omiso, tenía que averiguar si esa mujer remotamente existía, o simplemente hacerse a la idea de que era un invento de su imaginación.

Se hizo paso de entre la gente, algunos ya comenzaban a mirarlo algo extrañados, así que aligeró el paso, la melena rojiza le indicaba que estaba muy cerca de ella, se estaba aproximando cuando sintió un fuerte jalón del brazo.

- Entra a la camioneta, ¡ya! –Jonathan ordenó empujándole.

Él no despegó los ojos de esa persona, al entrar a la camioneta sintió la mirada de todos, cruzó los brazos haciendo un mohín de disgusto, y miró a su ya, ex-manager.

- No me mires así, ¡no sé qué diablos pensabas exactamente al pasearte allí!, estabas yendo hacia la avenida, pudieron haberte atropellado –Andy resopló mirando hacia la ventana del auto—, tal vez ya haya renunciado oficialmente, pero por hoy, aún siguen siendo mi responsabilidad.

Cruelmente cierto, él ya no tuvo argumentos para contradecir. El auto se encaminó a su destino envuelto de un silencio ligeramente incómodo.

Las luces eran hermosas, resaltaban en el asfalto por donde transitaban los autos de la ciudad, el cielo estrellado daba una apariencia más tranquila a ese lugar, él la observó pasar, tenía ya algunos años siguiéndole, pero aún no era tiempo de atacar.

Tal vez suene algo metafórico, pero debía antes, encontrarse a sí mismo para poder proseguir con ella.

Katherine se perdió entre el gentío nocturno, él continuaba mirándola, con esos profundos ojos marrones, que se confundían en la oscuridad de la noche, por el momento no era ella su objetivo, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro casi perfecto; acomodó un poco su cabello negro, y continuó caminando en dirección contraria a donde él se había alejado.

"_Tu pasado te persigue, y tu futuro se escapa, gota por gota_"

Había sentido su presencia, la misma de la cual se había escondido por siglos, era increíble, estaba allí mismo, y al parecer ya había dado con su paradero.

Eso sólo, tal vez, represente nuevas dificultades para ella.

- Te digo que era la misma, no estoy quedando loco. –Andrew susurraba mientras acomodaba un poco los mechones locos de su cabello.

- Estabas tan cansado que creíste verla, eso es todo. –Justificaba Christian.

- Te digo que era ella. Te apuesto a que su rostro es idéntico.

- Muchachos me alegra verlos tan puntuales. –mencionó Bill entrando a esa oficina y dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

- Lástima que nosotros no podamos decir lo mismo. –balbuceó Jinixx.

Andy contuvo una risa burlona algo de lo cual Bill pudo percatarse.

- Pues, por si te interesa Jeremy –Se refirió a Jinixx (por su nombre de pila), tomando asiento—, he estado desde las siete en punto revisando las próximas fechas para tus presentaciones –su leve enfado se hizo visible al puntualizar "_tus presentaciones"_— en público, sólo que no me agrada estar encerrado en una aburrida oficina haciendo mí trabajo. –Él finalizó con una sonrisa irónica. – Emm, tengo algunos anuncios importantes para ustedes, —Tomó unos papeles de allí, ellos se miraban entre sí— mañana a las nueve de la mañana tenemos una conferencia de prensa, allí se tocarán los temas del disco y sobre cómo les fue en la gira, la próxima semana comenzaremos a revisar las letras para el siguiente álbum, a partir del lunes continuaremos con la promoción, tenemos una presentación en Nueva York que será el miércoles, el viernes nos apareceremos por Virginia, y para el sábado estaremos de regreso.

- Todo esto ya lo tenías planeado ¿cierto? –cuestiono Andy.

- Sí. Para que todo salga como se espera, se tiene que planear e ir trabajando en ello. –Bill respondió fríamente.

- Pues, se suponía que descansaríamos unos días –Argumentó mirando a sus compañeros.

- Acabamos de terminar toda una exhaustiva promoción, una gira mundial, apenas hace algunos días tuvimos nuestra última presentación "_programada_" –Christian señaló con sus dedos—, ¿y ahora tú quieres que continuemos la promoción de un disco que ya hemos promocionado casi por un año y para colmo quieres que continuemos lo más pronto posible con el nuevo?, ¿de qué se trata esto? Debemos descansar al menos dos días. –reclamó.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero si quieren su disco a finales de este año tenemos que ponernos a trabajar en ello. –resopló— En realidad no entiendo sus actitudes, Jonathan me había comentado sobre la idea de lanzar este disco a principios de Noviembre, de hecho igualmente podría ser una muy buena maniobra publicitaria, si lanzamos un disco exitoso, captaríamos la atención de los fans, si vamos revelando uno a uno los detalles de éste lograríamos estar en la mira de muchos y al anunciar la gira, obviamente después de un merecido descanso, esta será la más demandada en la historia de la banda.

- Bill, necesitamos descansar, al menos un par de días –Ashley interrumpió cruzando los brazos—, es enserio, debemos dormir, ver televisión, relajarnos.

- No pretendas hacer todo el trabajo en un solo día, _'jefe' _–ese tono sarcástico de Andrew lo estaba encolerizando.

Le dedico una mirada de reprensión que él ignoró. Se puso de pie, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio mirándolos seriamente. Estaba tratando de mantener la tranquilidad.

- Hace un mes cuando aún Jonathan seguía al mando de ustedes, esos eran los planes, y por ahora me voy a apegar a estos. Esta fue una decisión que ustedes tomaron antes de que yo llegara, así que lo harán. Porque todas estas reuniones –Tomando los papeles agitándolos frente a ellos— ya están pactadas, y quieran o no tendremos que aparecer. ¿De acuerdo?

Ellos permanecieron callados.

- Sea como sea tenemos que aparecer, no podemos desilusionar a todos allí. –comentó Jake.

- Él tiene razón, –Christian irrumpió el silencio— queramos o no esto ya era algo pactado con Jonathan, tenemos que cumplir.

Él de inmediato giro para ver a Andrew quien estaba pensativo, después de sentir la mirada de su compañero por algunos segundos, rodó los ojos y un tanto inconforme asintió.

- Sé que esto les está resultando difícil, para mí también lo es –comentó Bill tratando de aminorar la tensión–, pero les rogaría que cooperaran para que podamos trabajar bien, sin discusiones y que todo lo que se logre se haga a gusto. –Meditó por un momento en ese silencio incomodo— Pueden tomarse el resto del día libre, a finales de mes tendrán su descanso.

- Gracias Bill. –mencionó Christian, observando el silencio de sus compañeros.

Salió de allí, ellos eran demasiado difíciles, sabía que no lo aceptaban, sus rostros, sus actitudes lo externaban, sabía que sería difícil poder encargarse de todo aquello, y que ellos, por su parte no le facilitarían el camino para que lo lograse.

Pero bueno… hasta ahora no había cosa alguna que él no consiguiera, así que alguna de las dos partes tendría que acoplarse, y ese definitivamente no sería él.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede, ahora vienes a entender a ese tipo? —reclamó Jinixx

- ¿No entendiste?, todo estos planes son los que teníamos con Jon, él está agregando algunas cosas, pero es para asegurar el éxito. –Se defendía Christian.

- "_Éxito_", ahora nada más porque todo el mundo dice que él es un genio en las obras exitosas, ¿nosotros también creeremos en ello?, por favor. –Andrew cruzó los brazos, estaba algo irritado— Nosotros también podemos tener éxito por nosotros mismos y no por el nombre de nuestro manager, en sí la banda no lo necesita.

- Andrew, eso me suena más a celos –soltó Ashley.

Él abrió más los ojos, y le dedico una mirada de desprecio, sin duda ese comentario poco le había agradado.

- Ese no es el problema —justificó Jinixx—, el verdadero problema es ese tipo que tenemos por manager.

- Tenemos que ser profesionales –Trataba de calmar Christian moviendo las manos levemente—, solo porque él no nos agrade, no vamos a dejar de hacer lo que más nos apasiona en la vida. Por algo estamos aquí, por algo seguimos juntos, tenemos que continuar, y como bien escucharon, no tienen por qué discutir por nuestros días de vacaciones, ya nos dijo que nos las dará.

Andrew gruñó, de inmediato se puso de pie y con la misma tomó su chaqueta y salió de allí, Christian los miró con desaprobación, tendrían que esperar algo verdaderamente bueno de ese nuevo integrante en el equipo, algo que en verdad haga cambiar esa terrible apariencia de hombre severo y exigente que tanto le habían formado.


	4. Chapter 4

Verano de 1903, las calles de Londres eran transitadas, el humo de los trenes parecían cubrir el cielo como un velo gris apagando la luz del sol, Katherine caminaba por allí, acababa de llegar a aquella exquisita ciudad, ella apenas conocía los alrededores, sabía que él estaba por allí, algo más allá de sus propias investigaciones le decía que había sido enviado a ese lugar, se había pasado años dedicándose a su búsqueda, se había prometido encontrarle algún día, hasta que…

Al pasar frente una enorme tienda, lo vio, algo peculiar en él era que siempre era el mismo, siempre el mismo.

Estaba de espaldas, tenía de la mano a un pequeño niño aproximadamente de unos 4 años, este llevaba un short azul marino y una camisa del mismo color pero con decorados rojos y blancos, y un vistoso sombrero. Él, él por su parte muy elegante, un traje gris con pantalones del mismo color, su cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, y esa clásica manera de andar tan refinada, tan suya, no podría ni describirle de lo perfecto que se miraba, para ella aún seguía siendo así; tan bello como la última vez que le vio.

Él estaba pagando algunas cosas ya que le vio sacar un poco de dinero y dárselo al hombre detrás del mostrador, el pequeño lo haló, apuntando aquella exhibidora de caramelos, él giró y sonrió dulcemente, Katherine observaba todo desde la esquina de enfrente, apretando el parasol color turquesa que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Cargó al pequeño niño mientras el hombre quien les atendía le dio el tan ansiado caramelo, sus pequeñas manos lo tomaron, y él pagó el gusto del chiquillo. Intercambió algunas palabras con el hombre de la tienda, este tomó unas bolsas preparándose para llevarlas al coche que aguardaba en la entrada, él dio la vuelta para salir, sonreía al tiempo que le hablaba a aquel pequeño sutilmente parecido a él, tenía sus ojos y esa luz natural de su rostro, Katherine derramó unas lágrimas, quizá el hecho de pretender jugar con el destino termine siendo una pérdida de tiempo, el hombre salió con las bolsas mientras que él se detuvo en la acera pasando el marco de salida, justo frente a ella, extrañamente sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, su sonrisa se borró poco a poco, Katherine sintió como su pecho se comprimía al sentir de nuevo esa mirada, el aire le faltó, ella retrocedió y se alejó levantando ligeramente su falda, tratando de limpiar esas lágrimas de impotencia y desilusión al ver esa escena, algo en su interior se reprimió obligándola a retroceder, a abandonar esa idea de aparecer en su vida, una vida que tal vez a esas alturas, ya no tenía cabida para ella.

Incluso para recuperar el amor, se puede llegar tarde, muy tarde.

Después de todo, el alma, el espíritu, tal vez no tengan memoria_._

_- _ Esto es un desastre Natalie, un completo desastre –Se recostó en el sofá colocando la cabeza sobre los muslos de su compañera—, nunca debí haber aceptado esto.

- Calma, quizás sea porque aún no te conocen, ellos están acostumbrados a tratar con diferente tipo de personas. Es solo cuestión de tiempo Bill, te lo aseguro. –Acarició el rostro de quién yacía sobre sus piernas y apartó delicadamente unos mechones de cabello que caían por su cara.

- ¿Tom ha llamado? –Alzó un poco los ojos para mirar a su rubia acompañante.

- No, de seguro anda muy ocupado disfrutando sus viajes de chico soltero. –Bufó, sonriendo hasta esos enormes ojos expresivos.

- Entonces le llamaré.

- Espera Bill –dijo antes de que se levantara—. Quédate un rato más así, hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

Se levantó de aquella posición, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, Natalie sonrió, incluso esos pequeños gestos de cariño eran fascinantes para ella.

- Lo sé, y prometo recompensarte muy pronto. –Sus miradas se fijaron una con otra, tenerlo así de cerca era algo que muchas habían deseado por mucho tiempo, pero sólo ella había logrado, justo después de aquel concierto en el 2008 en donde Bill le declaró los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, haciendo que su rol de simple estilista personal pasara a ser el de alguien muy importante en su vida.

- Espero que para cuando nos casemos no nos tengamos que separar tanto, está bien que compartamos algunas veces por el trabajo, pero, quisiera estar a tu lado, no solo como una empleada más a tu alrededor.

- No eres una empleada más. –expresó con voz suave mientras acariciaba su rostro entre sus manos.

El teléfono sonó, de inmediato él se puso de pie y fue hacia su móvil, la chica giro la cabeza para observar lo que hacía su pareja.

- Tengo junta, ¡como pude olvidarlo! –exclamó con sorpresa—, Nat debo irme. –Sacó las llaves y las metió en el bolso de su pantalón, ella se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Pero aún no has cenado –dijo—, espera un poco la comida está casi lista. –Suplicó.

- Lo siento nena, olvidé eso por completo, si no voy estaré en graves problemas. –Puso sus manos acariciando el cabello de Natalie— Mañana yo te invito la cena ¿sí? –le dio un beso en los labios.

- Está bien. –Sus labios intentaron hacer una sonrisa que sólo quedó en una mueca de disgusto.

Él salió de inmediato a su cita, últimamente con ese nuevo rol de manager, poco tiempo había tenido para estar con su prometida.

- Lo he visto vivir y morir tantas veces que ya no sé si me duele igual –Katherine bebía un poco de té.

- Podrá vivir y morir tantas veces sean, pero jamás podrá desaparecer de tu corazón ¿no es así? –La mujer de cabellos blancos estaba sobre una mecedora observando la puesta de sol desde la ventana de la sala.

- Así es. Jamás podría olvidarlo, por más que desee. –Suspiró observando la taza de té.

- ¿Qué sucederá cuando termines la maldición que inicio tu hermana? –preguntó directa.

Katherine dejó la taza de té sobre la cómoda en medio de la enorme sala, y bajó la mirada, en realidad no tenía respuesta a ello, su meta inicial era acabar con todo aquello, salvar a su amado de esa terrible encrucijada en la que siempre se encontraba, de su cruel destino al que había sido sujeto desde que murió hace algunos siglos atrás.

Una parte de su ser le decía que posiblemente podría volver a vivir una historia de amor similar a la que compartieron en sus vidas pasadas, pero bien sabía que eso era algo muy poco posible. Demasiado imposible.

- Linda –Sus ojos azules la miraron—, si ese vampiro muere, lo habrás librado de volver de nuevo a este mundo, y devolverás el balance en el tiempo. Porque nuestra estancia aquí, en estos tiempos, simplemente no debe ser.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y se hundió más en el sofá, ese sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar permanecía, ese que estuvo desde el primer día en el que Lynn le lanzó ese hechizo que la mantenía aún viva, su duda era tan grande como el amor que le mantenía al recuerdo de William.

- ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto? –Su voz se quebró como muy pocas veces, y sus cejas se movieron denotando sufrimiento—, ¿por qué simplemente no nos dejaron vivir en paz?, no debí permitir que lo mataran, a él no. No tenía nada que ver con todo eso.

- Eran otros tiempos, –La anciana se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella–, la gente era demasiado supersticiosa en comparación al mundo actual. Ellos simplemente no aceptaban tus habilidades, esa magia del alma y la naturaleza que solo pueden manejar muy pocas personas. Simplemente no podrías evitar que él muriese –La joven la miró atenta–, si él no moría en ese momento, iba a morir de todas formas. Por falta de amor. Su destino era morir en ese instante, aunque no fuese junto a ti.

- Entonces ¿por qué no morí?, ¿por qué no me fui con él?, porque él y no los dos.

- Porque si tú morías, Katherine –hablaba con voz paciente– nadie podría detener a ese demonio suelto. El destino mueve a sus hombres como cree conveniente, y como todo, el rompecabezas siempre se resuelve.  
Mi niña hermosa –Puso su mano sobre su hombro–, si el destino les da la oportunidad de nuevo, sólo recuerda quien eres y así podrás tomar la decisión correcta.

«Prometimos amarnos siempre, inclusive cuando mi calidez sea arrebatada, que la llama de nuestro amor brille aún más que el mismo sol. Mi alma, no puedo concebir que el recuerdo de esa fantasía no llegue a tu memoria. Puesto que fuiste el único dueño de mis sentimientos, de mi corazón, de mis sueños, de mi propio destino.»

Él tenía esa fotografía en las manos, observaba sus ojos verdes, y las ondas rojizas que caían por sus hombros; sólo él podía descifrar el atrayente gesto de su rostro, ese aspecto que había enamorado a más de uno, y que había llegado a ser parte importante de lo que fue, y es ahora, la fotografía se veía un tanto maltratada, pero parecía ser de hace algunos meses debido a sus vestiduras, estaba en la cruzada de una calle, una bufanda azul le cubría el cuello y pecho, y debajo de esto llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas largas, con esos jeans que se estaban volviendo muy frecuentes en ella, muy diferente a la mujer que alguna vez conoció. Los vestidos largos, algo rasgados, corsés y peinados extraños ya habían pasado desde hace mucho, ahora cada quien se renovaba, día a día. Incluso él.

En medio de esa oscura habitación, sólo la luz de una pequeña lámpara alumbraba a quien miraba esa fotografía, cabello obscuro, ojos marrones, un lunar en la parte inferior derecha de su labio, piel tersa y blanca, vestiduras negras, él sonrió levemente, pasó los dedos sobre el rostro plasmado en la fotografía, sabía que era ella, que día a día estaba cada vez un paso más cerca de acabarla, de desaparecerla.

"Katherine –murmuró–, pronto nos volveremos a ver. Muy pronto"

- El avión despega en 5 minutos –anunció la aeromoza con una fina sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella regreso a su puesto, mientras Bill tecleaba en la portátil que llevaba sobre sus piernas, los chicos hablaban entre sí, era un muy buen día para ellos, pero no para él, tantas citas, presentaciones con personas importantes, firmas, contratos…

Sus primeras semanas habían sido demasiado fuertes, incluso para una persona acostumbrada al trabajo bajo presión, así como lo era él.

Observó por la ventanilla, el avión despegaba; de repente volvió a sentirse como aquellas épocas en las cuales salía de gira con su propia banda y lograban llegar a muchos sitios, aun podía escuchar el grito de los fans en sus oídos, sonrió para sí mismo mientras recordaba esos momentos locos con su hermano, y sus dos más grandes amigos de toda la vida, las pláticas nocturnas, las bromas, los momentos de estrés, las peleas, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo de aquello, aunque él no se sentía arrepentido de emprender un camino distinto, de hecho todos lo hicieron, decidieron intentar algo diferente de sus vidas, aunque obviamente sin abandonar lo que en verdad aman, de inmediato el celular sonó, el reaccionó al momento, miró la pantalla, un mensaje de su hermano deseándole un buen viaje con su nuevo "grupo", él sonrió, sabía que lograría algo demasiado bueno, como siempre lo hacía, muy a pesar de la negatividad de los chicos, muy a pesar de cualquier cosa.

- Sabes que está muy peligroso andar por estos rumbos, ¿cierto? –caminaba al lado de aquella mujer.

Ella lo miró e intento ignorarle aligerando el paso, sonando los tacones de sus zapatos.

- ¿A dónde vas? –volvió a decir acelerando el paso, esas fuertes botas sonaban contra el asfalto. Ella no respondió —Sé lo que eres. –soltó a lo que ella volteo de inmediato.

Quedó frente a ese perfecto rostro que la miraba fijamente, allí comprendió que trataba también con quizá, uno de ellos.

Ágilmente giró y comenzó a correr, él fue detrás de ella, dando de zancadas por el pavimento, la calle estaba en completa soledad, obscura, fría, un lugar perfecto para ellos, llegaron a un callejón, la mujer intento atacarle, abrió la boca dejando ver los blancos colmillos de su dentadura mientras trataba de rasgarle la cara; intento darle un golpe que él sostuvo con su mano, la atrajo para sí y con la mano que tenía libre enterró la gruesa y rústica estaca en su pecho.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó levemente, combinándose con el ruido natural de la ciudad que se mantenía muy activa las 24 horas del día, después de todo para quienes estaban en el exterior, no había pasado nada.

Rasgó su interior, despedazándole poco a poco, separó su corazón de su cuerpo, con esa estaca demasiado filosa, tomó un poco de la sangre que goteaba, sólo un poco, la sangre que lleva un vampiro en su cuerpo es poco apetitosa, y más para él, simplemente no era su especialidad; aún tenía ese pedazo de madera en la mano, lo dejó caer con un gesto de asco en su rostro, simplemente ya no le serviría para su cacería.

Agitó las manos debido a la sangre que goteaba de estas, la miró, su cuerpo se había convertido en una aproximación de estatua de yeso, completamente rígida, pálida y agrietada, pateó hacia los restos volviéndolos polvo, sonrió de forma arrogante dejando ver los filosos colmillos blancos de su dentadura, volvió a su camino principal, cubriendo las manos entre su gabardina negra.

Si continuaba así pronto acabaría con ellos.

_- _ Él caza vampiros, y los extermina —Katherine sonaba un poco angustiada, mientras acomodaba algunos libros que se encontraban en el enorme estante pegado a la pared de su habitación—, su fin es algo que desconozco.

- ¿Decías algo? – Lynn le dio una vieja libreta de dibujo.

- Que él está haciendo cosas sin sentido –Ella se quejó dejando atrás su atención hacia el estante, dirigiéndose completamente a la libreta—, es extraño que aún no haya intentado nada en contra de Bill. Algo está tramando, lo sé. Además, ha estado matando vampiros, desde no sé cuándo. No lo entiendo. –Palpaba la parte frontal de la libreta con suma delicadeza.

- Los malos espíritus no pueden ser explicados por nada, mucho menos por seres vivientes.

- Pero… ¿por qué Lynn?, ¿por qué matar a quienes son de cierta forma como él? –Abrió la libreta y contempló el dibujo del único hombre que tanto había amado, el único recuerdo que tenía de él, y de cada una de las personas a las que había querido.

- Quizá porque no son del todo como él —pasó delicadamente los dedos sobre el rostro delineado por carboncillo—, hay una diferencia abismal entre William y los demás, y tú lo sabes. Está sobreviviendo a un mundo completamente paralelo a él, los vampiros que nos atacaban en la edad media, cambian, se multiplican, a veces permanecen o a veces mueren, pero él, él simplemente está, y sólo podrá ser detenido hasta que la misma sangre que le dio la vida, le de la muerte.

La joven observaba los finos trazos que formaban ese rostro que jamás en su vida olvidará, su mirada profunda, esas perfectas facciones que lo hacían parecer un sueño entre la neblina de su realidad. La arrugada mano de su compañera tomó delicadamente el extremo de la hoja y la pasó dejando ver otro retrato, este ahora era de una joven, de aproximadamente unos 17 años de edad, estaba de medio perfil, mirando hacia abajo, tocando su cabello lacio, oscuro que caía por su lado derecho, llevaba una diadema con algunas flores que le adornaban, Katherine viró la mirada de aquel dibujo alguna vez hecho por ella misma.

- Ella está muerta debido a esa ira absurda que le provocaron tantas desgracias. –comentó la pelirroja.

- No sólo fue la ira, ni el trauma, sino también la envidia, y la codicia de lo ajeno –La miró perspicaz la anciana—. Con su afán de quitarte a William y de su terrible odio hacia ti, ve todo lo que desató esa muchachita. Esos no eran los sentimientos correctos para una hermana.

- Lynn, ya basta –Gimió—, ella tenía sus razones. —Claro, siempre era lo mismo, Katherine terminaba justificándola.

- Cariño, no entiendo como aun sigues creyendo en ella. Kiara fue quien desató todo esto, desbalanceo algo que no debía, los lazos que separan a la vida de la muerte no pueden ser quebrantados. Ella lo hizo, y te ha condenado a ti y a él a estar aquí por más tiempo de lo debido; a él a nacer, morir y ser emboscado por ese ser, y a ti, a sufrir por verlo padecer. Eso no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

Katherine cerró la libreta, tomándola y pegándola a su pecho aspirando aire profundamente, cerró los ojos para no responder, no era lo correcto; Lynn la miró, se sintió mal por sus palabras, pero no podía hacer más ya que ambas sabían que era verdad.

- Iré a dormir. –dijo con un toque de remordimiento alejándose de allí.

Las luces eran cegadoras, la música hacia vibrar el piso, los cuerpos moviéndose, Bill estaba pegado a la barra observando la pantalla de su celular, "que te diviertas querido", decía el mensaje de texto enviado hace algunos minutos por Natalie; lanzó un suspiro y bebió un poco de su preparado con vodka, a lo lejos estaban Andrew y Christian charlando con algunas chicas, mientras que una mesa no tan lejos de allí estaban los demás haciendo el clásico ruido de personas pasadas de copas, brindando, sonriendo. Después de la pequeña presentación en ese lugar, era justo ir a relajarse un rato.

Aunque la discrepancia de ellos aún permanecía, él no se interesaba en ello, había demasiadas cosas como para preocuparse por esos pequeños problemas.

Desvió un poco la mirada, no había nada aparentemente divertido allí, tomó su pieza de alcohol y comenzó a caminar por aquella lujosa zona VIP, no pensaba entablar ningún tipo de plática con alguna mujer, él mismo sabía que si se relacionaba con alguna probablemente a la mañana siguiente despertaría en su cama, era algo que no le agradaba, su debilidad por el alcohol combinado con las mujeres no era buen resultado, se conocía, pensaba en Natalie y más ahora en su etapa de "prometido". Después de todo mantenerse al margen de esas cosas era muy buena idea.

Se asomó observando la planta baja de aquel lugar, puso el vaso sobre la armadura de madera que delimitaba al piso de arriba, todos bailaban, algunos caminaban entre la gente buscando a alguien o yendo a la barra, parejas que se besaban intensamente, personas que hablaban a pesar del elevado volumen de la música, sentía el pesado olor de alcohol, sudor y tabaco que azotaban su nariz, en la entrada observó algo que le llamo mucho la atención, de inmediato se movió de allí siguiendo con la mirada aquella figura entre las luces de aquel lugar, lo vio subir las escaleras, un estilo de andar muy familiar, unas ropas obscuras, de inmediato se dirigió a las escaleras para encontrarse con esa persona, pero el hacerse paso entre quienes bailaban por allí se le hizo un tanto dificultoso, lo vio llegar hasta allí y dirigirse a lo que parecían ser los baños, unas manchas color carmesí en las manos le despertó más la intriga, entre empujones y pasos algo torpes logró continuar hasta llegar al pasillo que dirigía a los baños, iba detrás de él, por alguna extraña razón su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, la adrenalina le embargó, algo en su interior le alertaba a algo, aquel hombre entró y Bill aceleró el paso para poder ver quien era, al abrir encontró a Andrew quien iba saliendo; unos pasos más y ambos chocaban.

- Ahora que, ¿nos vigilaras también hasta cuando vayamos al baño? –Gruñó quedándose frente a él. Bill parecía nervioso, pálido, miraba alrededor de aquel lugar y al parecer no había nadie excepto Andy y él—. ¿Te pasa algo? –llamó su atención.

- ¿Hay alguien más aquí? –En realidad no sabía por qué preguntó eso.

- ¿Crees que hago inventario de cada tipo que viene a mear? –respondió arqueando la ceja.

Bill iba a responder cuando el enorme espejo del baño estallo en pequeñas partes haciendo que ambos retrocedieran casi saliendo de aquella habitación de baño.

El vidrio quedó por todo el piso, Andrew volteo a verle confuso, algo allí no se sentía bien.

- ¿Qué diablos…? –Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos mientras devolvía la mirada a los vidrios rotos por todo el piso que les impedía avanzar más a dentro del cuarto.

- Anda, salgamos de aquí –lo jaló—. Avísale a los demás, nos vamos de este lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella junto con su hermana menor Kiara, habían salido a buscar algunos víveres, las personas como siempre las miraban de arriba abajo, y se apartaban de donde ellas se encontraban, siempre habían tenido la desdicha de ser odiadas por todo el pueblo sin siquiera hacer nada, en aquella época, los chismes, las supersticiones y demás podían más que todo.

- ¡Te dije que me dieras eso! –su pequeña hermana gritaba mientras forcejeaba con una mujer vagabunda por una bolsa llena de frutas.

- ¡Kiara, deja eso! –la pelirroja gritó caminando hacia ella haciéndose paso entre la gente.

- ¡Esto lo encontré primero! –gritaba la chica de los cabellos negros.

- ¡No es verdad!, maldita bruja deja eso. –decía la mujer agresivamente con quien peleaba.

La gente como siempre comenzaba a acercarse, Katherine no quería que las cosas se complicaran como veces pasadas en que inclusive fueron casi apedreadas, sin más sujetó del brazo a su hermana y la aparto de aquella mujer robusta y violenta, haciendo que el saco cayera al piso dejando salir las manzanas, peras, higos y naranjas.

- ¡Suéltame! –su hermana gritaba como endemoniada al tiempo en que manoteaba a la pelirroja.

- ¡Váyanse de aquí, no las queremos, sólo vienen a traer desgracias al pueblo! –le grito la mujer arrastrando el saco y lo poco que llevaba dentro.

- ¡Cállate! –gritó la joven lanzándole una manzana a aquella mujer.

Katherine se alejó de allí sujetando a su hermana de la cintura, ella en verdad era una fiera cuando se enfurecía, cosa que empeoraba más su situación, caminaron hasta llegar a ese sendero bordeado de árboles tupidos que parecían cubrir los rayos del sol, y el camino de tierra que conducía a su casa, ella no dejaba de sujetar a su hermana hasta que ésta se apartó.

- ¡Suéltame! –increpó la menor— ¡Tonta!, ahora no tendremos que comer. –movió el pie pateando un poco de tierra y piedras pequeñas.

- No podíamos pelear, os iba a ir peor –justificó la pelirroja—. Te prometo que conseguiremos algo.

- ¿Conseguiremos? Estoy harta de siempre condescender ante ellos, ser siempre la que deje las cosas para que ya no nos odien más. ¡Ya de por sí nos odian Katherine!, no sé qué más queréis hacer contra eso. –comenzó a adelantarse hacia ese sendero.

- ¿A dónde te diriges? –le siguió.

- A conseguir algo de comer. Lo mismo deberíais hacer, porque no conseguiré algo de más para ti –le dio la espalda continuando su caminata—. Siempre tan blanda. –dijo entre dientes.

El ruido de un caballo se escuchó a lo lejos, Katherine aun observaba a su hermana quien caminaba con ligereza.

Ella volteó sintiendo como aquel jinete se aproximaba y levantaba el polvo a su paso, era un joven apuesto, de cabello negro delicadamente peinado y sujetado en una coleta en la parte de atrás, largas piernas, un fino atuendo color perla con unos encajes color blanco que caían sobre los puños, esté llevaba una chaqueta cuyos elegantes botones brillaban al contacto de la luz del sol. Detuvo al corcel justo frente a ella quien de inmediato retrocedió, él sonrió amistosamente y le extendió un saco de lo que al parecer era comida, de inmediato Kiara volteo a ver desde lejos.

- Vi lo que sucedió en el mercado, y quise ayudarles aunque sea con esto. –su voz, esa fina música que sería su guía por muchos siglos después. —Tómelo por favor –dijo al notar que ella sólo lo miraba—, no se ofenda, sólo os quiero ayudar.

« ¿Será un ángel?», su voz interior parecía susurrarle.

- Gra-gracias –Ella sujetó aquello entre sus manos —. Muchas gracias.

Él bajó del caballo, parecía ser un espíritu celestial quien hablaba con ella, Kiara daba pequeños pasos intentando aproximarse, una ráfaga de aire pasó por allí removiendo sus intenciones de acercarse por completo.

- Que descortés soy –sonrió—, soy William Rosenzweig. –Hizo una reverencia frente a ella. Katherine sólo observaba, parecía estar congelada– ¿Qué ya no habla? –preguntó curioso después de algunos segundos.

- Soy Katherine –bajó la mirada ante esos ojos intimidantes—. Gracias por la comida. —volvió a tartamudear, pero esta vez interiormente.

- No agradezca, lamento no haber podido hacer algo por vosotras al momento pues estaba cargando unas cosas hacia el carruaje de mi madre, espero lograréis comprender –miró hacia donde se encontraba la otra joven–. No les quito más tiempo –su voz parecía hipnotizarle—, que tengáis un lindo día.

Él volvió al caballo, y se alejó de allí, parecía que el tiempo se congelase contemplando a aquel caballero fino y apuesto, Katherine volteo hacia atrás y su hermana ya estaba detrás de ella observando como ese joven se alejaba de allí, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, Katherine solo miraba.

Después de ello, el destino se tornaría un tanto agridulce para ella, y se desataría una terrible tormenta de emociones, tan crueles que le seguirían por mucho tiempo más.»

- Necesito que me arreglen todo para la locación, sí por favor, en dos horas estaremos allí. –decía Bill al teléfono mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar.

Habían pasado aproximadamente seis meses después del breve descanso de la banda, en los cuales Bill no había parado de trabajar, ellos poco a poco comenzaban a acostumbrarse a él, y viceversa, sus actitudes habían cambiado levemente, pero eso no demostraba que lo hayan aceptado del todo, Bill lo sabía y por ello su trabajo se volvía difícil, más difícil de lo que sería normalmente.

Ese día tenían planeado una sesión de fotos y posteriormente una comida seguido de una entrevista para MTV, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a la agenda, sólo que aún hacía falta una cosa, algo primordial para cumplir con el primer punto de sus actividades del día, y era que la persona encargada de vestuario había sido retirada del puesto hacía ya algunos días, Bill había dado el aviso para contratar a alguien, pero hasta ese momento nadie parecía estar en el puesto, pensaba en llamar a algún tipo de refuerzo temporal, revisaba algunos números de la agenda de su móvil, pensaba en las posibles soluciones que podría darle a aquella situación cuando su celular vibró, contestó, era una llamada, en donde le avisaban que el nuevo asistente de vestuario acababa de llegar, cuando de repente chocó con alguien que gimió al contacto con su hombro.

- ¡Oh lo siento! –apartó el celular de su cara mirando a aquella joven—, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí, no se preocupe. –ella levantó el cinturón de cuero negro que se le había caído de las manos.

Su corazón se detuvo al conocer, por enésima vez, a ese extraño tan especial.

Él finalizo la llamada y la miró.

«Un tanto frío.»

- Eres la nueva encargada de vestuario por lo que veo. –comentó mirándola sutilmente de arriba a abajo.

- Sí. Hace un momento que llegué, pero ya estoy acomodando los conjuntos para la sesión. Todo está bajo control. –ella se notaba nerviosa.

- Perfecto –sonrió entrecerrando esos hermosos ojos, dándole un aspecto aniñado, suficientemente dulce para ella, la última vez que lo vio sonreír así fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo—, por cierto, soy Bill Kaulitz –extendió la mano cortésmente a lo que ella correspondió rápidamente—, conmigo tendrás que coordinar los próximos atuendos y los ajustes correspondientes ¿de acuerdo?, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Sí, se notaba con prisa.

- Katherine, Katherine Weiss señor.

- Bien Katherine, quiero que lleves los atuendos al camerino –apuntó a la puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda del pasillo—, donde están los chicos para que se puedan preparar, no te despegues de ellos hasta que esté todo listo.

Al decir esto continuó su camino hacia las escaleras, Katherine siguió con la mirada sus movimientos hasta que él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para perderle de vista.

Y como era de esperarse, él es otra persona… De nuevo.

- Aquí tienes Christian. –ella le pasaba la chaqueta obscura.

- Muchachos cinco minutos y comenzamos con las fotografías. –Bill entró a la habitación yendo directamente al diván, ya se notaba cansado.

- ¿Quisiera una taza de café? –Katherine se aproximó mientras él masajeaba un poco su cabeza.

- Ah, no, no, gracias –dijo mientras aun sostenía su cabeza—, oigan, ¿Dónde está Andrew y Ashley? –se compuso mirando a Christian quien se miraba al espejo mientras Jinixx estaba con la guitarra.

- Aún están en maquillaje, y si te preguntas por Jake, él fue por algo de beber. –respondió el pelinegro de la guitarra eléctrica.

- Nos están haciendo esperar mucho –torció la boca, miró hacia un lado y ella aún seguía de pie junto al sofá; miró su reloj–. Katherine –la observó entre cerrando los ojos, parecía estarla examinando—, ¿ya nos conocíamos antes? –dijo después de unos momentos con la duda en la voz.

- Eh, no, no creo señor. –él se puso de pie y ella retrocedió por pura inercia, el tenerlo tan cerca hacia que su respiración se detuviera entre ratos.

- Tal vez te esté confundiendo con otra persona, veo tantos rostros al día que se me hace difícil distinguir a algún conocido –bromeó mientras gesticulaba–. Vayamos con el fotógrafo –indicó moviendo la mano–, tú también, ven con nosotros –le dijo a Katherine.

Salieron de allí, mientras caminaban por el pasillo que dirigía al set donde tomarían las fotografías, Bill comentaba algunas últimas cosas con los muchachos, Katherine iba detrás de ellos, observándolo, su cabello teñido de rubio, algunas raíces oscuras se dejaban ver, un corte en casquete medio en mohicano algo alocado lo hacían cambiar radicalmente ante la imagen que Katherine tenia de él, siguiendo su figura delgada y alta, vestido de pantalones negros entubados con playera azul rey, y una chaqueta de mezclilla oscuro con algunas cadenillas en la parte delantera que se movían al tiempo en que él caminaba, parecía que le llevaba a un contraste entre el hombre clásico y serio que había conocido anteriormente y lo que es hoy en día, la barba de días se asomaba en ese rostro adornado con algunos aretes en los labios, pero que a pesar de ello era tan bello, tan peculiar que iluminaba el lugar con sólo sonreír, un silencioso suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios al pensar en todo eso.

Se encontraron en el camino con los demás, al llegar todo estaba listo, Jake fue quien pasó primero a la sesión fotográfica promocional, allí se quedaron observando cómo iba todo.

- Cierto, Andrew, Ashley, les presento a Katherine —hizo un ademán hacia ella—, nuestra próxima encargada de vestuario.

Ella sonrió a lo que Ashley estrechó manos con ella, Andrew la miraba, esa sensación tan extraña como aquel día que corrió por la calle detrás de esa desconocida, era la misma, fuera de sí mismo extendió la mano y ella correspondió, se fijó en su rostro, esas ondas rojizas, y su piel clara, sus facciones tan delicadas y cautivantes, le era familiar, tan familiar como aquella mujer de sus sueños, sus manos eran suaves al tacto, y su mirada sencilla y profunda en esos ojos verdes que ahuecaban lo más profundo de su ser, ella lo miraba fijamente, tenía ese algo dulce y desconocido que lo perturbaba.

- Espero la traten bien y le ayuden a que su trabajo sea un poco más fácil –Bill interrumpió ese momento.

Él aún tenía sujetada su delicada mano. Ella suavemente se apartó.

- Será un honor trabajar con ustedes; espero no defraudarles con mi trabajo. –miró a Bill quien asintió afablemente.

- Pues yo confío en que no nos defraudarás. –mencionó Ashley.

- Entonces continuemos, que este será un día largo. Katherine, prepara lo siguiente. –menciono el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos observando hacia el fotógrafo.

Ella se fue de inmediato, justo antes de llegar a la puerta de salida del set, miró su mano y sintió un vuelco en su estómago, una extraña impresión de emoción, reserva y angustia le invadieron al tocar a ese joven, giró para ver hacia donde se suponía él se encontraba.

Esos ojos azules estaban clavados hacia donde ella se encontraba, rápidamente ella continuo con su paso.

«Esa mirada, sólo en alguien la había visto en mucho tiempo —tocó su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente—, ¿acaso…?»

- William, —ella se lanzó a sus brazos fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo— le había extrañado tanto —dijo suavemente mientras hundía su rostro entre las ropas finas de su amado.

- Y yo a ti mi ángel, disculpa por no venir, sólo que —Hizo una pausa entre sus palabras—, existen personas que les es difícil concebir lo que significa el amor. —pasó sus dedos entre las ondas de su cabello, ella notó ese paño que nublaba esos hermosos ojos coloreados de marrón.

- Sus padres no queréis que venga ¿Verdad? —Ahora ella se notó triste.

Él bajó la mirada pasando las manos y entrelazándolas con los finos dedos de aquella quien era su mujer ideal, la única para él.

- No me importa lo que penséis ellos, mi ángel, siempre buscaré la forma, pero vendré a verte –Dibujó una sonrisa conciliadora—. Pronto nos iremos de este lugar, nos iremos a un lugar en donde nadie nos miréis mal, en donde sepan respetar, en donde todo sea perfecto.

- Perfecto para ti y para mí, ¿lo prometes? —Sus ojos se llenaron de esa luz de esperanza, la misma que siempre aparecía cuando estaba cerca de él

- Por supuesto que sí Katherine. –afirmó dulcemente

Acarició su mejilla y se aproximó a sus labios para pegarlos a los suyos en un tierno y prolongado beso, el ruido del crujir de las hojas y la caída de algo pesado sobre el piso, hizo que se separaran, volvieron la mirada hacia atrás y notaron a la joven de cabellos oscuros observándolos con una canasta a los pies con todas los panes y frutas regados, y esa mirada que se intercalaba entre ellos dos, acusadora, penetrante, desgarradora, esas perlas azules se volvían bolas de fuego que estaban dispuestas a pulverizar a aquellos quienes tenía enfrente, inocentes de lo que sucedía, inocentes de sus sentimientos.

Su gesto de sorpresa y desilusión hizo inquietar a Katherine.

- Kiara… —Su nombre golpeo la superficie de sus labios, la menor dio la vuelta y se echó a correr hacia dentro del bosque, Katherine de inmediato fue detrás de ella, a lo que William le siguió. – Será mejor que se vaya —ella se detuvo en seco, dirigiendo el brazo hacia él indicándole que no continuara—, debohablar con ella.

Sin más ella continuó su recorrido detrás de aquella perturbada joven, él la miró alejarse y perderse entre los matorrales, raíces y gruesos troncos de árboles, extrañado por lo sucedido, optó por seguirlas.

- ¡Kiara, detente! –ella corría detrás de su pequeña hermana pero esta no le hacía caso— ¡Kiara! –le alcanzó sujetándola del brazo.

El sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón saltó en forma de una dura cachetada en contra de la pelirroja quien atónita a ello la miró.

- ¡Te odio!, siempre tú, siempre tú. ¡En todo siempre tú! —Sus lágrimas corrían por sus levemente pronunciados pómulos— ¡Teníais que arruinar todo!

- ¡Ya cálmate por favor!

- ¡Y amo a William! –Su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

Los pasos se detuvieron entre la tierra, Katherine de inmediato volteo a ver, encontrándose con esos ojos castaños incrustados en ella y en su hermana.

La mirada de Kiara era fija hacia ese hombre, con una fuerza y sentimientos que Katherine no podría definir, casi estática, profunda, incierta, tratando de desarropar el alma de quien tenía enfrente…

"Y recuerda pequeña creatura… la codicia de lo impropio no es de corazones buenos."»

- Debemos irnos –Bill tecleaba algunos botones de su costoso móvil, estrecho la mano del fotógrafo y le indico a Katherine que acompañara al grupo—. No te quedes atrás. –pasó a un lado de ella.

Sus hombros se tensaron al sentir el aroma de su colonia, esas ganas de correr a abrazarlo la llenaron de una inquietud que le hizo aligerar el paso, mantenerse distante a él era la mejor solución a esas sensaciones arrebatadas.

El día fue algo fatigador para todos, al terminar los pendientes cada quien fue a descansar un poco o al menos eso pretendían, Bill volvió a su departamento, era casi la media noche, fue directo a la habitación, arrojó la chaqueta en algún sitio del piso y sin encender la luz se echó sobre la cama, con un poco de destreza se deshizo de sus zapatos arrojándolos lejos de él, estaba tan agotado que podría dormir en la misma posición toda la noche, estiró los brazos hacia los costados acaparando gran parte de la cama, por suerte Natalie no se quedó a dormir esta vez, hubiera sido incomodo tratar de descansar estando acompañado, respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, había algo que estaba rondando en sus ocupados pensamientos, tal como una cortina de humo aparecía ese fino rostro que lo miró de vez en cuando a lo largo de ese día, esa chica había hablado poco durante esas horas que permaneció con ellos, quizá fue porque era el primer día de labor, se le veía un tanto reservada, aunque una sensación de molestia le embargó al haberse percatado que durante todas esas horas ella tampoco despegaba sus ojos de Andrew. Era extraño ¿acaso se conocían de antes?, ¿qué es lo que tiene él que le llamaba tanto la atención a esa mujer?, frotó suavemente su rostro tratando de darse ánimos para levantarse y acomodarse como se debe en la cama pero esos ánimos nunca llegaron y ese rostro que le parecía extremadamente bello estaba estancado en los espacios de su mente.

« ¿Qué diablos hago pensando en ella? –Se reprendió a sí mismo— debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos, lo que suceda con ella o con Andrew me debe de tener sin cuidado. »

Intento fallido, una punzada en su cabeza indicaba el inicio de una futura jaqueca, apretó los ojos, debería concentrarse mejor en descansar que estar pensando en esa pequeña extraña, «Dios, ¡acabo de conocerla como para estar pensando tanto en ella! », se corregía mientras tomaba una almohada y la ponía por debajo de su cabeza alcanzando un grado de comodidad.

Después de una pelea consigo mismo tratando de controlar sus pensamientos se rindió al cansancio y se entregó al sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

_- O_ye Katherine –masculló Andy mientras le entregaba unas playeras—, tú no eres de aquí ¿cierto?

Extrañamente ese tono en sus palabras le ponían los nervios de punta.

- No, no soy de aquí. –respondió deseando que esa breve platica terminara.

«Algo me dice que quieres saber algo más.»

- ¿De dónde eres? –él se pegó al umbral de la puerta mirándola como aquella primera vez.

- Alemania. –respondería lo necesario a sus cuestionamientos.

«Tus respuestas no me agradan nada.»

«Ni pienses que te diré más.»

- Oh, igual que Bill. –dijo tratando de sonar amistoso aunque pronunciar ese nombre no le era del todo agradable.

- Sí. –comenzaba con monosílabos y una sensación familiar comenzaba a aparecer sin ser del todo específica.

Quizá sea un buen momento para ser directo y comentar esa extraña sensación que le despertó desde el primer momento en que la vio.

- Katherine …

- Hey, buen día –la voz de Bill se aproximaba desde el pasillo, Andrew giró a verle con una expresión de hastío por haberle interrumpido, friccionó los dientes aguantándose las ganas de correrle del lugar y exigir quedarse con esa intrigante extraña—, hola Katherine –sonrió y ella respondió con una igual—, Andrew, el fotógrafo te llama, es tu turno ante la cámara.

- Sí, en un momento voy.

- Y, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista de ayer? –preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—, no pude quedarme ya que surgió un inconveniente.

- Bien –dijo en un quejido de incomodidad—, pero hubiera sido mejor si no hubieran preguntado tanto por nuestro manager, ya sabes, el tema era Black Veil Brides, y no los nuevos proyectos 'artísticos' de Bill Kaulitz.

Katherine observó esa escena, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el enorme estante metalizado frente a ella.

« ¿Qué acaso no podrían llevarse bien? »

- Quizá deba aclarar ciertos temas con los futuros reporteros. –mencionó tranquilamente.

- Sí, tal vez deberías considerar mejorar tu trabajo. Con permiso. –Finalizó retirándose de allí.

Bill resopló, le dedico una mirada a la pelirroja quien observaba lo sucedido.

- Lo siento. —se disculpó la chica volviendo la mirada a los apartados del estante.

- No te preocupes —calmó él poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —, tanto tú como yo tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ese carácter —sacudió un poco la cabeza y con la misma se retiró de allí.

- ¿Te gusta Katherine? –preguntó Christian mientras amarraba las botas negras con hebillas de un plateado deslumbrante.

Andy lo miró desde el espejo con el ceño fruncido, entre abrió los labios para responder cuando Christian volvió a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

- Lo sé porque desde ayer que la conocimos no has dejado de mírala. –respondió a esa pregunta imaginaria planteada por el ojiazul.

- Siento que tenemos cosas de que hablar. No entiendo qué te hace sospechar esa estupidez. –rodó los ojos, Christian sonrió al notar la mirada de su amigo clavársele desde el espejo.

- Yo sólo preguntaba Andy –Se puso de pie observándose en el espejo—, ella no es nada fea y por lo que vi también tiene interés en ti.

- Estás loco –le acusó encaminándose a la puerta sin mirarlo—, ella no me interesa para lo que tú crees –sacudió la cabeza moviendo el brazo hacia la puerta—. Anda vamos, que tenemos muchas fotos que hacer.

- Al menos dime, ¿te parece linda? –lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras él.

- No te responderé eso. –trató de contener una risilla debido a la ansiedad en la mirada de su amigo.

- Se me hace demasiado extraño Lynn –Katherine le decía a la anciana quien sujetaba su antebrazo delicadamente mientras caminaban por aquel parque—. Ese muchacho, me da una sensación indescriptible —gesticulaba con las manos como si no pudiese explicar bien—, tiene una energía que se me hace muy familiar, no es nada malo, no lo es, sólo que el hecho de no saber por qué la tiene y por qué me hace sentir todo esto, me perturba.

- Nunca te había pasado esto con alguien, y eso que has estado cerca de muchas personas. ¿Estas segura de que es él quien emana esas energías y no Bill?

- Más que segura —encontraron unas bancas vacías por las que optaron por sentarse en ellas—, es algo que siento cada que estamos cerca, y creo que también él siente algunas sensaciones hacia mí, puesto que siempre me mira –respiró profundamente —. La impresión de sus ojos –su mirada se perdió en el vacío de aquel enorme parque—, estoy segura que… –bajó la mirada jugueteando sus manos.

- ¿De qué? –Insistió la anciana.

- Esa fuerza en los ojos sólo se lo había visto… a Kiara –afirmó—. Tal vez estoy pensando mal, y quizás solo deba acostumbrarme a convivir con una alocada estrella de heavy metal del siglo XXI.

El atardecer amenazaba, un golpe de viento movió las ramas de los árboles y los cabellos de Katherine, lanzó un profundo suspiro levantando la mirada hacia el cielo adornado de suaves algodones blancos.

- Estás pensando en tu amado caballero ¿no es así? –indagó la anciana mirándola fijamente.

Al mencionarlo, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa pizpireta, asintió, mientras seguía perdida en ese repentino cambio de emociones que sólo podía provocar, él.

- Es tan hermoso convivir con él, después de tanto –su voz era tan tierna y dulce que Lynn podía sentir esas mismas emociones al escucharle—, es como si tanto él como yo nos volviéramos a conocer, es una persona distinta a la que alguna vez conocí, pero extrañamente hace que estos sentimientos sigan aquí –tocó su pecho y sonrió hacia la vieja quien le miraba con candor—, como antes.

- Aun no sé si haya sido bueno que te atravesaras en su camino, pero el verte tan feliz me hace dudar de lo bueno y lo malo de tus acciones.

Ella sintió como si la arrojasen a chorro grotesco cuya agua fría la hacía despertar de su fantasía, acababa de recordar que aquella anciana que más parecía como su segunda madre estaba en contra de interferir con el destino, manipularlo, adelantarse a lo que se suponía que vaya a suceder, ella le había advertido que si alguna vez se topaba de nuevo con su amado, no forzara las cosas, más bien que deje fluir las situaciones y si sus caminos se cruzaban de nuevo era porque en verdad debían de estar juntos.

Había pasado demasiados años viéndolo una y otra vez, y sus caminos aún no se cruzaban, por una temporada en verdad pensó en dejarlo y olvidarlo todo, inclusive olvidarse hasta de ella misma, pero su corazón, su aun viviente corazón le demandaba la necesidad de ser amado por él, por ser tocada por ese calor que sólo su espíritu podría brindarle.

_"Los japoneses tienen la creencia de que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias._

_Esta leyenda surge cuando se descubre que la arteria ulnar conecta el corazón con el dedo meñique. Al estar unidos por esa arteria se comenzó a decir que los hilos rojos del destino, simbolizaban el interés compartido y la unión de los sentimientos."_

- ¿Katherine? –su corazón dio una vuelta dentro de su pecho al escuchar esa voz, Bill sonrió haciendo que ese instante pareciese toda una eternidad.

Katherine giró la cabeza hacia un lado, Lynn ya no estaba; en el parque todo estaba tranquilo, los árboles brindando basta sombra sobre los bancos muy bien decorados, algunos pajarillos picando sobre el amplio pasto, mientras que algunas personas deambulaban por el pequeño puente de madera que separaba del lago y sus peces, volvió su mirada a Bill, detrás de él, al fondo se encontraba la enorme reja de entrada pintada de negro y detalles color dorado, tragó saliva para poder responder y notarse al menos un poco tranquila, disimulando así esa terrible emoción que provocaba verlo.

- Señor Kaulitz, que milagro que esté por aquí. –ella de inmediato se puso de pie alisando su vestido y observando como él jugueteaba con los cables de los auriculares que llevaba puestos minutos antes.

- No me hables de usted Katherine, me haces sentir viejo y acabado. –ella esbozó una sonrisa que pronto él siguió. – Vine a relajarme un poco –observó la sombra del frondoso árbol que se levantaba a algunos metros detrás de aquella banca donde anteriormente ella había estado sentada. Levantó los lentes de sol acomodándolo sobre su cabeza para verla mejor. –. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine… a observar el atardecer, eso es una pequeña costumbre que me enseñó una muy buena amiga mía.

- Vaya, muy buena manera de entretenerse, este lugar es perfecto para escapar del ruido y estrés del resto de la ciudad. ¿No lo crees así?

- Sí, es muy tranquilo. De toda California, es mi lugar favorito. –aspiró el delicioso aroma fresco que ofrecían las flores que rodeaban del lugar.

- ¿Y, estás acompañada?

- No, no, de hecho yo –volvió a mirar hacia un lado tratando de buscar a ese alguien. —, ya me iba.

- Oh, bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana para comenzar a planificar el nuevo video que comenzaremos a rodar, hum —movió los ojos mientras recordaba. —, a finales de este mes. –Sonrió entusiasmado.

- Entonces tendremos que trabajar muy duro con los trajes, ya que nos quedan apenas unas semanas –ella tomó su bolsa que descansaba aun en la banca—. Nos vemos mañana.

Él asintió y continuó su caminata hacia el fondo de aquel pacífico parque, dio un par de pasos lentos, el viento movió las ramas de los árboles y matorrales que decoraban las orillas del camino de concreto, Katherine giró observándolo alejarse.

«Si tan sólo pudieses recordar.»

El bar estaba al límite, algunas caras famosas pasaban por allí, Andy estaba apoyado en la barra mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, los cuerpos moviéndose muy pegados, algunos otros bromeaban y reían en los mullidos sofás del lugar, Jake bebía a su costado derecho mientras que Ashley no perdía el tiempo y se encontraba en el centro de la pista bailando con una chica, de esas que sólo aparecen en esas noches un poco intensas.

- Míralo nada más –Jake inclinó la cabeza hacia su amigo—, aun sin proponérselo Ashley siempre termina siendo el primero en ser acosado por las mujeres. Ese hijo de puta tiene tanta suerte.

Andy sonrió ampliamente muy divertido a lo que su amigo decía, mientras bebía un poco de su preparado con vodka, Jake continuaba bromeando sobre la facilidad para conquistar de su compañero.

Ashley Purdy era así, algo "tranquilo, rebelde y místico" a comparación de todos ellos ante los ojos de las mujeres, quizás sea algo en su forma desinhibida de hablar, o su forma varonil y característica de expresarse que las chicas siempre prefieren salir con él, muy a pesar de Andy y los otros 3 miembros; Jake parecía erizarse cada que sucedía eso, siempre hacia esa clase de comentarios con ese tono punzante y chusco que mataban de risa a Andy e incluso al propio Ashley quien siempre lo acusaba de desesperado con las mujeres.

Miraban aun hacia la misma dirección, Ashley los miró y movió la mano saludándoles desde lejos, ellos sonrieron, Andy levantó el dedo pulgar, y su amigo continuó con lo suyo aun sonriendo.

- Tal vez deberías ir en busca de alguna aventura por allí –se aproximó al oído de Jake apuntando sutilmente a las dos señoritas que los miraban en la mesa del fondo–. Es posible que tengas una muy buena noche antes de que comencemos con el trabajo duro.

- Tú sí que tienes muy buena vista –le dio unas palmadas en el hombro—, quizá debamos ir—. En sus ojos azabaches se notaba ese toque de perversión que sólo Andy pudo detectar.

- No, no –movió las manos mientras sacudía la cabeza—, éstas te las dejo a ti solito –sonrió engreído—, sé que si te acompaño, las dos querrán amanecer en mi cama, y eso no sería tan bueno para ti –Jake le dio un golpe en el brazo a lo que él soltó de risas.

- Oye, disculpa –una suave voz se escuchó entre el ruido de la música. Andrew giró la cabeza para mirar aquella figura femenina que le hablaba. —, ¿de casualidad no tienes un encendedor? –ella mostró el Malboro que tenía entre sus largos dedos dejando ver sus uñas decoradas al estilo francés.

- Ah, sí, un momento –bajó las manos palpando los bolsillos de su pantalón a lo que Jake le dio un golpecillo en el brazo. Dirigiéndole una mirada indicadora.

«Ahora ¿quién es el que tendrá una buena noche?»

Jake tomó su pieza de alcohol y se alejó de allí, Andrew sacó el encendedor y lo miró alejarse, sonrió en sus adentros y volvió su atención a aquella mujer, acercó el encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo, ligeras nubes de humo comenzaron a escapar de esos labios delgados y levemente pintados de un color rosa casi imperceptible.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? –sí, él sabía ser rápido con las chicas.

- Claro –ella se giró apoyando los brazos y pegando sus pronunciados pechos contra la barra—. Lo mismo que tú bebes. –sonrió.

Estiró la mano hablando al barman y pidió otro Sex on the beach que había pedido minutos atrás, no era una bebida que le gustase mucho, pero era un muy buen preámbulo para cuando piensas beber toda la noche.

Ella de aproximadamente unos 21 años de edad, rubia, de 1.60 de altura, envuelta en un vestido negro y holanes en la parte inferior que dejaba admirar la forma de sus tentadoras piernas afirmadas en zapatillas negras de aguja, observó el escote de aquel vestido, nada mal para no ser alguna de esas modelos que deambulan por la ciudad, el fino cinturón marcaba la exquisita figura de la joven que tenía a su lado, se relamió los labios al sentir como sus verdes ojos lo miraban esperando a que él dijera algo, el barman extendió el vaso hacia la joven, sólo así pudo despegar su mirada de él, sacudió su melena con ondas a media espalda y lo miró de nuevo.

- ¿Frecuentas mucho este lugar? –preguntó siguiendo todos los movimientos de ella.

- Digamos, que sí, un poco. –pestañeó y volvió a aspirar del cigarrillo. Él hizo lo mismo sólo que despegando la mirada de ella.

Sus ojos verdes perfectamente delineados se fijaron muy bien en la prenda brillosa que colgaba del cuello de Andy, estiró la mano para verlo mejor, él observó la acción y dejó que lo tocase.

- Que bonito. –mencionó mientras miraba la plateada luna creciente. – ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- Alguien me lo dio. –se deshizo de la colilla de cigarro. Y miró con incomodidad la mano que tocaba aquel colguije misterioso, ella se apartó.

- Es, es muy lindo, nunca había visto uno así –comentó mirando a la gente y a alguna que otra pareja comiéndose a besos—. Mi nombre es Winter. –extendió la mano.

- Andrew –correspondió al gesto—. Y dime, ¿estás sola por aquí? Es muy tarde para que estés en un lugar como éste sin compañía. –miró la anatomía de aquella fémina que tenía a un lado, ella sonrió pícaramente al notar su mirada.

- No estoy sola –se removió y apuntó delicadamente su brazo con su dedo índice de manera juguetona—, ahora estoy contigo. –esa mirada sagaz le envolvió.

Sus hombros se tensaron y la piel de su cuello se erizó al entender ese sutil lenguaje explícito de aquella dama que lo miraba con ese toque inocente pero a la ves con una sensualidad que emanaba por los poros, una sonrisa astuta y pervertida se dibujó de inmediato en su rostro, tomó su bebida y la bebió de un solo trago, sintiendo cómo la mirada esmeralda de aquella chica lo escaneaba una y otra vez.

«Esta sería una noche interesante.»

- ¿A dónde carajos fue Andy? –gruñó Ashley con la chaqueta en la mano, alzando el cuello intentando buscar a su compañero.

- Ni lo busques –gritó Jake mientras se aproximaba a él con una hermosa morena de piernas largas y delgada figura, una modelo quizás—. Hace como veinte minutos que se fue –añadió arqueando la ceja.

- ¿Qué?, ¿y sin nosotros? –reclamó Purdy cruzando los brazos.

- Así es –se aproximó a él debido al ruido—, déjalo aprovechar su noche, hace tiempo que no se divertía así. –le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Ashley asintió entiendo todo lo que su amigo trataba de decir.

Cayeron sobre el colchón, el pequeño cuerpo candente de Winter desaparecía entre la cama y Andrew quien estaba sobre ella devorando sus labios cual fiera salvaje deleitándose con su presa, el calor en su vientre y más debajo se estaba haciendo notar entre sus pantalones, esa pequeña chica había logrado esa combinación de emociones que casi nunca suele tener con una mujer.

El tacto de sus manos por su rostro, y el aliento en su boca le estaban haciendo enloquecer a cada segundo, su mano pasó por el costado de Winter encontrando la cremallera de ese estorboso vestido que lo separaba de la completa suavidad de su cuerpo, fue bajando poco a poco hasta poder descubrir parte de su piel blanca, un tanto bronceada, con sus manos levantó el vestido llevándolo hacia la cintura de su compañera, Winter se acomodó un poco sobre la cama sentándose frente a él rodeándole con las piernas y facilitó todo lo demás al terminar de deshacerse de la prenda de un jalón, levantó la mirada observándolo de rodillas frente a ella, Winter con sus habilidosas manos retiró la playera holgada del pelinegro prosiguiendo a acariciar el delgado y firme torso que tenía frente a ella, sus besos se situaban en su abdomen y su pecho dejando un rastro húmedo por cada uno de ellos, él sujetó su cabeza sintiendo esa energía pasional emanada por esa pequeña seductora, con un hambre de deseo desabotonó los pantalones de Andy haciendo que se deshiciera de todas las demás prendas que le faltaban, a lo que él ferozmente la sujetó de la cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo, el roce de sus pechos desnudos contra él hicieron que su sangre hirviera situándose en la parte media de su cuerpo, ella lo besó sintiendo en la boca su lengua huésped, él bajó sus manos hasta la curva de su espalda comenzando a apartar la última prenda que tendría que quitar en esa noche calurosa.

Su piel parecía tener vida propia al sentir el delicado toque de sus manos, su aroma tan peculiar podía sentirlo mientras besaba salvajemente su cuello dando ligeras mordidas, el timbre de su voz se le hacía demasiado tentador, incitante, una descarga de energía viajaba a mil por hora por todo su cuerpo cada que sus ojos se cruzaban; él rozaba sus muslos que aprisionaban celosamente su cintura, Winter podía sentir un orgasmo con el sólo roce de la pieza de metal de su labio contra ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando la mano tibia de Andy comenzaba a masajear su sexo, haciéndola humedecer aún más, apretó los ojos hundida en aquel placer, podía inclusive hasta imaginar el rostro pervertido de su compañero deleitándose con ello, Winter se curvaba entre tantas exquisitas sensaciones, no podía soportarlo más, lo quería en ella y pronto, pero él parecía estarla torturando haciéndola delirar hasta llegar al punto de no poder respirar por aquello, de olvidar cualquier indicio de autocontrol. Ella subió la mano apretando fuertemente el bazo de Andy, lo miró fijamente a lo que él rio dándole otro beso sofocante mientras tocaba sus pechos, lo sujetó entre sus manos y le ayudo a enterrarse en ella, un leve chillido se escapó de sus labios al sentirlo al fin llenando su ser hasta la empuñadura; la noche aun comenzaba pero el delirio de aquel hombre del dije de media luna la estaba perturbando, poco a poco podía sentir aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas y escuchar sus propios gemidos de placer por cada vez que él chocaba contra ella, sus movimientos se le estaban volviendo una obsesión, un ensueño enloquecedor que consumía su interior y la hacía querer ser parte de él.

Su interior colapsaba al igual que sus emociones, una oleada de éxtasis les embriagó, ella se aferró a los húmedos cabellos de Andrew, mientras él le arrebataba la vida con todo aquello, estaban a punto de llegar, y él no lo deseaba tanto como las demás veces, quería permanecer allí, manteniéndola suya, manteniéndose unido a esa exquisita mujer quien le enterraba las uñas en la espalda advirtiendo que también estaba envuelta en ese tórrido vaivén de emociones, su ser explotó dentro de ella dejando ir todas aquellas energías y presunciones que podría tener después de ese momento, él jadeaba tratando de buscar la forma de llenar sus pulmones de aire bueno y poder calmarse pronto, miró su rostro acalorado y sonrojado con algunas gotas de sudor sobre la frente, su corazón se aceleró aún más en ese instante, allí comprendió que al terminar todo aquello una parte de ella se albergó en su ser, clavándolo fuertemente y azotando sus emociones, no era sólo el resultado de todo el contacto físico entre ellos, era algo más, más allá de lo que se puede ver, de lo que se puede sentir, esa misteriosa chica había sembrado en él algo tan poderoso que quizás ninguna otra haya podido hacer jamás.


	7. Chapter 7

El entumecimiento en su extremidad le hizo despertar, Andy movió lentamente su brazo derecho liberándolo de la presión que ponía su propio cuerpo sobre este, estaba boca abajo en la cama, lentamente abrió los ojos y permaneció así por algunos minutos, el hormigueo estaba cesando, la cabeza le daba vueltas y palpitaba como si quisiera explotarle, los tragos de la noche anterior le hacían pagar caramente las facturas, la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas iluminaban la habitación, la pesadez de su cuerpo permanecía, se movió poniéndose boca arriba y apoyándose con los codos observó la habitación, ninguna señal de esa mujer.

Miró en la rinconera a un lado de la cama, tomó su celular, junto a este yacía una nota en tinta negra y lindas letras cursivas: _"Nos veremos pronto querido, sé que sabrás donde encontrarme. - Winter.", _sintió un nudo en la garganta al leer aquello, recordó su fino rostro acalorado, ahogado de placer de la noche anterior, aun podía sentir su corazón palpitar agitadamente y sus piernas cerrándose aprisionando su cintura, meneó un poco la cabeza, volvía a sentir extrañas sensaciones que según había dejado morir al finalizar la noche, esas ganas casi enfermizas de tenerla de nuevo le embargaron el pecho, tenía que volver a perderse en sus labios, ese sentimiento de profunda pertenencia hacia ella precia algo conocido, a pesar de que apenas la conoció la noche anterior; encendió su celular y vio la hora, casi las diez de la mañana, se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano mentalmente al darse cuenta de su marcado retraso a su junta, sin más dejó el celular en la cama y rápidamente se dirigió al baño, deseando que el tormentoso dolor de cabeza se le pasara con los chorros de agua fría que estaba por echarse encima.

_- _Las grabaciones serán tanto en el set como al aire libre, el tema de la persecución enfocándolo a un estilo de sobrenatural me interesa –Bill hablaba con los productores quienes anotaban atentamente, estaban en aquella mesa amplia, Jinixx miraba su reloj fastidiado–. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?, necesito oír sus opiniones –Se dirigió a los cuatro que estaban bordeando la mesa cuadrada en el centro de la oficina.

Hablaban demasiado en cuestión a ideas, todos ellos aportaban algo bueno a la producción del video, sólo que veces algunas opciones chocaban con las de Bill que eran contradictorias, y eso era completamente fastidioso, ya que tenían que someterse a un breve debate sobre el por qué aquello era o no buena idea.

A estos chicos sí que les gustaba discutir.

No, más bien, sólo con él les gustaba discutir.

- Los extras y sus trajes negros, los efectos y todo el estilo me agradan, sólo que siento que te estás desviando del tema principal del video. Además no creo que esté bien armar todo esto sin Andy –comentó Christian buscando la mirada de sus compañeros—, él, junto con nosotros, fue quien dio la idea principal de esto, no deberíamos estar afirmando esto sin él.

- Podríamos dejar esta reunión otro día. —los ojos azules casi traslucidos de Jinixx se fijaron severamente en Bill.

- Oigan muchachos –se movió en su silla para poder observarlos mejor—, ¿de cuándo acá necesitan a un miembro para hacer las cosas? Como ven, Andrew no está, llevamos una hora aquí, y él aún no se aparece, yo no puedo esperar más hasta que a él se le ocurra aparecer. –arqueo la ceja izquierda mirándolos, los dos hombretones, uno un tanto gordo y calvo con traje negro y el otro de complexión media, pasaba de los 30, con un sutil bigote, ellos estaban a su lado se miraron entre sí fingiendo no sentir el enojo del manager.

- De seguro tuvo algún contratiempo, no puedes ponerte así. –dijo Ashley seriamente, Jake bebió un poco de agua, todos allí miraban de una forma acusadora a Bill.

_- _ Bien, creo que ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para poder haber avisado el porqué de su retraso ¿no es así? –les devolvió la mirada a cada uno de ellos quienes se notaban muy indignados. –Biersack no puede exigirme nada, puesto que no cumple con mis reglas –acomodaba unos papeles entre sus manos—, y cada uno de ustedes sabe que una de ellas es la puntualidad ante todo, si no viene, armaremos el guion y las escenas del video sin él. El hecho es que este video se termina de planear hoy. –objetó, sus caras denotaban su inconformidad, Jinixx iba a continuar pero Christian le tocó levemente la mano en un gesto silencioso de que no prosiguiera, Bill lanzó un suspiro largo tratando de calmar las ganas de salir de allí, miró a los productores quienes se percataban de la mala vibra entre él y el grupo. –Disculpen –Hizo un leve movimiento hacia adelante con la cabeza—, ¿podemos continuar? –miró a Jinixx, Christian, Ashley y Jake.

Katherine iba por un pasillo con paredes blancas y algunos cuadros con marcos plateados, daban un moderno toque a aquel lugar, algunas puertas estaban tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, cada una con su estilo propio muy acorde al lugar, al fondo en el centro se encontraba una puerta igualmente pintada de gris metalizado, la sala de juntas, era allí donde se encontraba Bill y la banda con los productores para acordar el video clip que se lanzaría próximamente, todo se estaba haciendo fortuitamente rápido, las canciones apenas se habían terminado de editar, pero ella sabía que Bill podría dirigir todo aquello a la vez, y por alguna razón ése disco se estaba llevando tan atropelladamente bien, miró hacia aquella puerta, aun podía sentir la energía que él procedía, un suspiro se escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho, al avanzar hacía las escaleras se topó con un fuerte muro, alto y delgado.

- ¡Hey, fíjate por donde caminas! –exclamó Andrew tocándose la cabeza. Llevaba un gorro que cubría su cabeza, una sudadera color azul y unos lentes obscuros que cubrían sus ojos, frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor punzante en la cabeza.

- Lo, lo siento –ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás—. Oye –dijo dudosa—, ¿no deberías estar ya en la junta? –apuntó hacía el fondo la puerta gris que anunciaba en la parte superior de esta el nombre de quién habitaba esa oficina.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro, y negó con la cabeza.

- Digamos que… extravié mi alarma –a paso lento y perezoso se dirigía a la puerta—. Oye Katherine –se giró para verla, a lo que ella presto atención—, ¿podrías conseguirme un café? –su voz sonaba como cuando un niño suplica algún capricho, un tinte de dulzura inocente se escapó en la gesticulación de su cara. Katherine sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y de inmediato asintió. Todo extrañamente familiar.

- Un café muy cargado. –sonrió condescendiente a lo que él asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la sala de juntas.

- ¡Al fin te apareces Biersack! –exclamó Bill abriendo de par en par la puerta, sus cejas estaban algo juntas y sus labios estaban tensos, al fondo se notó cómo Christian y Jake se levantaban de sus asientos para mirar lo que sucedía—, ¿a qué hora pensabas aparecer?, llevamos aquí más de 45 minutos y tú que no apareces. –acusó tratando de moderar el profundo enfado que tenía.

- Lo siento Bill, ayer sólo, sólo se me fue la hora y unas copas de más en el bar. No volverá a suceder. –afirmó con voz baja. Con esa actitud despreocupada se dirigió a la puerta, Bill se hizo a un lado para que pasara, a ocupar su lugar junto con el resto de la banda, él contenía su ira, Katherine observaba aquello, parecía que la actitud de Andy era a favor de querer enfurecer siempre a Bill. Aquella ráfaga de ternura en su persona había desaparecido volviéndose un completo sínico dispuesto a sacar lo peor de del chico rubio quién estaba en el quicio de la puerta.

- Katherine, que nadie nos interrumpa por favor.

Bill tensó la mandíbula y cerró la puerta, ella lo observó, un sentimiento se posó en su pecho, algo allí le angustiaba, el verlos en esas actitudes le hacía sentir preocupada, Katherine permaneció unos segundos allí, esperando quizás a que alguien saliera, pero nadie lo hizo, con un largo suspiro se alejó de allí deseando que nada peor pasara entre ellos dos.

- Eso no me gusta –recalcó Andrew extendiéndose despreocupadamente en la silla—, Bill la idea era que todos nosotros participáramos en ello, se suponía que ellos estarían alrededor del escenario, no los tipos esos disfrazados así.

- La idea es proyectar un tipo de ritual. ¿no es así? –comentaba Ashley.

- Así es –Bill escribía en su portátil, sus ojos estaban fijados en la pantalla–, habrán escenas en donde ustedes aparecerán tocando, allí mismo en esa misma sala de velaciones, y…

- ¿Qué carajos es esto? –Andy se quitó los lentes que cubrían sus ojos y miró a los hombres que estaban allí—, la idea que habíamos escrito, este tipo la distorsionó por completo. –lo apuntó con la mano.

- Andrew teníamos que darle una historia y no fue sólo de Bill, tus compañeros también han aportado ideas y le hemos dado una historia más entendible afín a lo que cuentas con la canción. –uno de los productores habló.

- Definitivamente no quiero que esto esté en nuestro video –cruzó los brazos—. Ustedes no pueden estar de acuerdo. –se dirigió hacia sus compañeros quienes permanecieron en silencio.

- Andy —Christian interrumpió el silencio—, la historia del video parece ser buena, confía en nosotros, hemos estado trabajando en esto. –trató de razonar.

- Aunque hay cosas que siguen desagradándonos –comentó Jinixx mirando hacia el ventanal que dejaba ver los edificios frente a ellos.

- Cállate Jeremy –Ashley susurró dándole un golpecillo para que se calmara, en realidad no ayudaba en nada a la situación.

- No estás en posición para discutir –la voz de Bill fue firme—. Ve a qué hora te apareciste, casi una hora después de la que les había estipulado, vienes con resaca y para el colmo, estás poniendo trabas a la planeación del video.

- Por qué esa no era la idea, yo ya te había escrito algo muy bueno, mucho mejor que esto –apuntó las hojas—, tú no puedes venir a modificar nuestro trabajo como a ti se te plazca. –estaba levantando la voz

- ¡No estoy modificando nada! –él lo miró y el ambiente se tensó entre todos aquellos allí, como cuando estas presenciando un combate entre serpientes que escupen veneno entre sí, y no sabes en qué momento se atacarán y se destrozarán, algo así eran ellos dos en ese momento–. Además, eso lo hiciste porque yo les pedí que lo hicieran, porque sabias que ésta junta se llevaría a cabo, la idea principal allí está –Andy se levantó bruscamente de la silla–, allí la tienes, los pequeños cambios que le hicimos solo fue para refinar el concepto, su concepto –los apuntó.

- Pues esas ideas tuyas no me agradan –golpeó la superficie de la mesa con la mano, las miradas expectantes se intercalaban entre él y Bill

- Disculpe señor Biersack, pero debería leer mejor el guion, quizás así pueda entender el nuevo concepto del video –habló uno de los hombres tratando de calmar a la fiera que tenía enfrente.

- Ya lo leí, gracias –contestó cortante.

- Andy –Christian se levantó tomándolo de los hombros—, será mejor que te calmes, el resultado es bueno; y sí, modificamos el libreto original pero sólo fueron algunos detalles.

- Deberías beber un poco de café –Jake comentó observando como las miradas punzantes entre Andy y Bill continuaban.

- Andrew si no estás de acuerdo con esto, no es mi problema, los que estamos presentes aquí, que somos la mayoría, estamos de acuerdo con el nuevo matiz que le dimos al video. Para la próxima aparécete más temprano o mínimo avisa que te fuiste de parranda una noche antes –Bill aún permanecía en su lugar, mirándolo con la misma intensidad que Andy a él–. Señores, será mejor que se vayan, mañana le daremos los últimos toques al guion para que se comiencen los preparativos.

- Sí, muy buena idea señor Kaulitz –todos allí se miraron entre sí—, traeremos algunos esquemas sobre cómo estará situada la utilería y las posiciones de todos ellos, hoy mismo comenzaremos a pulir esto y mañana veremos que es lo que se cambia o se agrega al videoclip. –el hombre de saco gris acomodaba algunas cosas en su carpeta, se notaba nervioso por aquella escena.

Christian trataba de calmar a Andy, mientras le explicaba las cosas agregadas al proyecto, Bill terminó de despedir a los productores y demás, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse los sacó de esa burbuja de dialogo que mantenían.

_- _ Si piensan irse de fiesta alguna otra vez, procuren ser un poco más responsables con los compromisos que tengan. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo tajantemente en la punta de la mesa mirándolos fijamente.

- Ya te dije, que no volverá a ocurrir. –Andrew lo miraba con ese enojo de la escena anterior.

- Ya calmémonos y vayamos a desayunar algo, muero de hambre. –mencionó Jake tocando su estómago, Andy bufó caminando hacia la puerta.

- Pueden irse, nos veremos a las dos de la tarde para terminar de arreglar algunas canciones –Bill cerró la portátil—. Biersack, puntual por favor –lo apuntó con el bolígrafo desde la mesa, Andy giro los ojos tratando de fingir que no lo escuchó–. No aceptaré más "retrasos".

Sus actitudes no ayudaban para nada, al cerrar la puerta Bill arrojó furioso aquel bolígrafo contra la pared, gruñó echándose a la silla, tenía esos deseos de arrojar la PC portátil sobre la mesa y exigir que aquellos fueran menos antipáticos, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza, muchas cosas por hacer y al parecer aquellos cinco muchachos harían lo que sea por hacerlo doblegar y ceder en su camino, él no tenía pensado abortar ese proyecto, tenía que continuar tratando de sacar adelante las mil y un cosas pactadas para con ellos, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de que todos estén absolutamente de acuerdo en lo que se hiciera, tenía que llegar a algo, un punto en donde ellos quisieran cooperar sin dar tantos problemas.

Sentía que se ahogaba entre tanta presión, revolvió los cabellos de su cabeza, estaba estresado, frustrado; refunfuñó con un sonido ronco de su garganta, sus mandíbulas se apretaron para no dejar salir el enojo del momento, no debía de dejar que la banda continuara discutiendo y peleando por todas las decisiones tomadas por él.

Eso se sentía como si el agua le estuviese llegando hasta el cuello.

- Hace un lindo día para estar estresado —la voz de Katherine perforó la intranquilidad de su ser. Bill de inmediato la miró recargada en el quicio de la puerta, el cruzarse con esos ojos esmeralda le hicieron llenarse de una extraña tranquilidad, por un instante se sintió perdido en la profundidad de su mirada posada sobre él, por un instante olvidó el motivo de su enojo—. ¿Puedo enviar la petición para la confección de los trajes así como están?

- Sí, por favor –se rascó la cabeza—. Eh, Katherine, continuaremos con lo antes planeado. –ella asintió.

- ¿Necesita algo más? –ella permanecía allí, por alguna extraña razón una parte de él deseaba que se acercara.

Él negó con la cabeza manteniendo la mirada fija hacia ella, algo había en su forma de mirarlo que hacía que su corazón se acelerara de forma incontrolable, que su piel se erizara e inclusive olvidara el motivo de su desesperación anterior, el calor en su pecho se hacía más grande, conforme se fijaba más en ella, Katherine salió de allí cerrando la puerta y él de inmediato se levantó con intenciones de seguirla, un impulso casi fantasmal guio su mano a la perilla que abrió la puerta, por ese instante se sintió sin voluntad, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o más bien de lo que no hacía. Se detuvo, y la vio bajar las escaleras, sacudió levemente la cabeza y frenó a cualquier tipo de impulso de correr tras ella albergado en él, cerró la puerta. Esa mujer había vuelto a apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

El atardecer caía en Würzburg_, _Kiara entró a la casa colocando algunas maderas sobre el piso, al levantar la mirada fue recibida con un golpe en la cara.

_- _¿Qué es lo que significa esto? –Su madre estaba completamente encolerizada, en su mano tenía lo que parecía un amuleto, un muñeco de trapo, adornos e hilos rojos atados en sus extremidades.

Ella no respondió, sólo frotaba su mejilla aun roja por el golpe.

- Kiara, ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo? –reclamó su madre, una mujer alta de cabellos obscuros y mirada penetrante—, dime, ¿a quién le estáis haciendo esto? –exigió.

- Devuélvame eso. –La chica chilló.

- No me digas que esto es para el joven William –Su madre acertó a aquello, Kiara bajó la mirada—. Destrúyelo. –Le ordenó.

- ¡No lo haré! –Ella le retó—, él debe de darse cuenta que estar al lado de Katherine es peligroso. Y si esa es una manera de escarmentarle, lo haré.

- Comienzo a creer que sí, es peligroso su cercanía, pero por ti –Ella comenzó a toser, aquella enfermedad poco a poco iba acabándola, Kiara observó fríamente—. ¿Cuándo será el día en que podáis convivir en paz?

Otro breve ataque de tos le embargó, Kiara le quitó el amuleto de las manos empujándola hacia atrás.

- ¡Será cuando ella deje de entrometerse en todo lo que yo quiero! –Gritó fuertemente mientras se alejaba de allí.

Tomó la capa y salió corriendo de allí, montó la carroza que días antes habían conseguido para trasladarse hasta el pueblo de Würzburg, su madre le llamó débilmente, pero ella hizo caso omiso a aquello, la noche se acercaba, y ella llevaba consigo el muñeco hechizado, no debía de separarse de él, sabía que en algún momento le sería de mucha ayuda, su odio hacia Katherine era tan grande que era capaz de matar al hombre que ella también amaba.

Al llegar allí bajó de la carroza, con la caperuza cubrió su cabeza, buscando si en algún lugar se encontraba ese alguien conocido, tomó de las riendas a los caballos mientras caminaba hacia la enorme y lujosa casa de su destino, la noche estaba por llegar y como era de costumbre las personas iban rumbo a sus moradas, algunas miradas se desviaban a la tela marrón que cubría su cabeza, casi podía ver la casa a lo lejos, en cuya entrada se levantaban unas rejas negras y unos guardias custodiaban dicho lugar, al fondo se encontraba la enorme casona con fuertes puertas de madera y fierro, ella mantenía firme el paso, conteniendo esa conmoción que provoca la venganza, estaba ya imaginándose la cara de su hermana al enterarse de que su amado estaría muerto, esa demente emoción estaba devorando poco a poco sus cabales, aún faltaban algunas calles para llegar a su cometido, apretaba fuertemente las correas mirando fijamente hacia adelante, Kiara no notó las miradas desde lejos; al pasar por un callejón escondido la halaron fuertemente del brazo haciendo que cayera sobre un cúmulo de basura arrinconada, el amuleto cayó al piso.

- ¿A dónde pretendéis ir pequeña brujita? –dijo un hombre alto, algo sucio y descuidado, mirándola desde aquella perspectiva—. Oh, ya veo, os aparecéis a traer más maldiciones a este pueblo, no es así.

Sus extremidades se paralizaron, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, levantó un poco la mirada arrinconándose a la pared, el olor hediondo de la basura se sintió al tiempo en que se removía entre ella, había otro hombretón, este se tambaleaba sobre el piso, estaban algo ebrios por lo que pudo notar, este le apunto a la carrosa, y aquel que le había hablado de primero se aproximó a esta, la poca luz de aquel lugar le impedía ver sus rostros, palpó el piso y notó que aquel amuleto no estaba con ella, rápidamente se puso de pie intentando escapar, el hombre alto y gordo la acorraló de nuevo contra la pared, sus lágrimas estaba a punto de salir al sentir el muro duro y frío contra su espalda, este le sonrió acariciando su rostro, Kiara apretó los ojos, pocas veces había tenido contacto con aquellas personas del pueblo, y momentáneamente los nervios y el miedo le impedían pensar en qué hacer.

- Veamos qué es lo que podéis hacer una bastarda como tú –El aliento a alcohol golpeo su rostro ceñido por el miedo—. Dicen que las brujas son buenas amantes, –Ella miró al otro hombre quien revisaba la carrosa _—se dice que son salvajes—,_ su respiración se aceleró, sus ojos giraban de un lado a otro buscando entre la basura aquel amuleto de tela de algodón blanco e hilos rojos y grises.

Las gruesas manos comenzaron a pasar por sus caderas, su cuerpo se tensó a lo que correspondió con un fuerte empujón moviéndose hacia el lado izquierdo donde yacía tirado el amuleto, lo sujeto y lo aprisionó a su pecho, el hombre reaccionó yéndose contra ella de nuevo girándola frente a sí comenzando a besar ferozmente su cuello, un grito se escuchó, el otro hombre sacaba algunos costales de la carroza mientras miraba divertido aquello. Kiara no soltaba aquel muñeco, sus manos estaban concentradas en el centro de su pecho, sus gritos eran fuertes, aquel asqueroso hombre estaba llegando a su límite, ella dejó de gritar, mientras le miraba inmutablemente con ira, tragó saliva, y sus labios decían algo prácticamente inaudible, el cielo se ponía cada vez más y más obscuro, sus manoseos habían llegado a enfurecerla, ella dio un grito para después halar no de los hilos del objeto que llevaba en sus manos.

Aquel hombre frente a ella se desvaneció al piso casi instantáneamente, el muñeco de trapo se hizo polvo.

Miró al hombre cerca de la carroza, asustado por ello tiró las cosas que llevaba entre sus manos, ella corrió alejándose de allí a lo que éste se apartó de ella, Kiara se acercó a los caballos, miraba casi atónita lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¡Lo has matado! —gritó ese hombre acercándose levemente a su compañero—. ¡Maldita bruja asquerosa, lo has matado! –comenzando a seguirla rápidamente a lo que Kiara montó el vehículo alejándose de allí.

- Es muy tarde y ella no vuelve –decía débilmente la mujer de casi 40 años frente a la chimenea.

- No puedo creer que ella os haya dejado así sabiendo su condición, madre, Kiara es una inconsciente –Katherine miró con preocupación a William quien estaba en medio de la sala, contemplando aquella escena.

Él movió la cabeza intentando reconfortarla desde su lugar, miró hacia la ventana y la oscuridad de los árboles.

- Los hombres del pueblo suelen ser muy abusivos a estas horas que salen de la taberna –comentó el joven—. Será mejor ir a buscarla.

Salió de la humilde casa, sujetó las riendas de su caballo al tiempo que escuchó la voz de Katherine.

- ¿Pensáis ir sólo? –Sus cejas formaban un gesto de preocupación, más por él que por su hermana. William le dirigió la mirada.

- Sí, no os preocupéis, hablaré con algunos guardias para que me asistan a su búsqueda –Sonrió—. Katherine, ella aparecerá.

- Lo sé –ella respondió acercándose a él—. Pero… —sujetó sus manos— hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto, la actitud de Kiara no me agrada, ahora menos que nunca. Y, y no podría dejar a mi madre sola con ella.

- Pues la llevaremos también con nosotros –sujetó sus mejillas y la miró delicadamente—. Ella también merece salir de este infierno tanto como nosotros. –Sus miradas se cruzaron, algo en los ojos esmeraldas denotaban preocupación.

- Lo siento William, creo que no podré irme contigo mañana, no podría dejar a mi madre con ella, pero tampoco dejaría sola a Kiara, es mi hermana. No podría irme a otro lugar pretendiendo vivir en paz mientras sé que ella está en un lugar en donde cualquiera puede hacerle daño. No, no podría.

- No, no digas eso, ahora no –negaba con la cabeza—. Nosotros tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que ser felices, te lo prometí Katherine, te lo prometí. Mañana partiremos con o sin Kiara, iremos a una nueva vida, y verás que todo nos irá bien.

- William, tú no entiendes –la pelirroja se apartó.

- ¡Que no entiendo!, entonces yo sí puedo renunciar a todo lo mío ¿no es así? –dijo un tanto enojado—, a aceptar el rechazo de mis padres, de este pueblo, dejarlo todo, dinero, pertenencias, reputación, mi propia familia, mi vida, todo por ti. Sólo os pido una sola cosa Katherine, y es que vengáis conmigo. ¿Y no podéis hacerlo?

- Lo siento –sus ojos se cristalizaron—, yo no voy a dejar a Kiara. No la voy a dejar, y si eso incluye que tendré que alejarme…

Su discusión fue interrumpida por el ruido de los caballos y las ruedas de madera, a lo lejos vieron a Kiara dejar aquella carrosa y correr despavorida hacia la casa.

- ¡Ellos vienen! —gritó acercándose a la pareja—, vienen a matarnos. —el terror llenaba sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el pueblo? —trató de indagar el muchacho—. ¡Kiara responde!

El ruido de una multitud se escuchó a lo lejos haciendo que ellos se pusieran alerta, se divisaban antorchas y gritos de gente que sólo vocalizaba maldiciones contra ellas, Kiara se aferró al cuerpo de la pelirroja quién aun comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Debemos de salir de aquí –alertó la voz varonil.

El lugar y el momento equivocados, entraron rápidamente, Kiara observaba por la ventana, mientras Katherine empacaba algunas cosas para salir de allí, William había ido por la carrosa, todo se tornó rápido, agresivo y cruel.

- No, no, no, ¡no! —gritó ella alejándose del ventanal—. Ya es tarde.

- Tienen que esconderse –William entró a la casa, la gente había llegado—. Trataré de calmarles…

- No, no vayas —indicó Katherine sujetándolo del brazo—, te creerán un traidor, te harán daño. Salgamos por una de las ventanas y…

Comenzaron a golpear las puertas, Kiara aún permanecía en shock por ello, de un momento a otro y sin que se diera cuenta, la gente ya había entrado, y su madre la llevaba de jalones hacia la habitación. La voz de William se escuchaba mientras discutía con aquellos feroces cristianos horrorizados por el crimen de la menor.

- Sólo tú puedes caber aquí, cerrad bien y no salgas, escuches lo que escuches –su madre le indicaba, su voz era un eco vago en su mente.

Cerró dejándola a oscuras en ese pequeño y estrecho lugar en medio de la habitación, su respiración era agitada, por momentos podía sentirse desfallecer en aquel lugar tan comprimido y caluroso.

- ¡Mataron a un hombre! Eso es prueba suficiente de la hechicería que practican. Usted no puede estar a favor de estas mujeres. –Fuertes voces le gritaban al joven caballero.

- Ellas no son lo que vosotros creéis. –Katherine se aferraba a sus ropajes detrás de él— ¡Estáis cegados por algo que no es real!

- ¡Está bajo su hechizo!, no le creáis –dijo la voz de una mujer al tiempo que agitaba la antorcha.

- ¡Usted también vendrá con nosotros!, ¡Traidor!

Rápidamente los aprendieron a pesar de su intento de huir, eran una multitud en su contra, con antorchas, sogas, cruces y demás fetiches que llevaban; los ataron de las manos, y entre todos los sacaron de la morada, a empujones agresivos, cerraron la casa atravesando pedazos de madera para evitar la salida, aquella mujer quién les había gritado desde antes arrojó la antorcha comenzando un incendio en la casa, Katherine abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquello, gritaba por clemencia, su madre y su hermana estaban allí, la atadura era tan fuerte que casi no sentía las manos, sentía su garganta desgarrarse entre cada alarido que daba, miraba a su alrededor, la habían separado de William, se lo estaban llevando en una carroza aparte, el incendio aumentaba, y los gritos provenientes de adentro le perforaban el pecho, la metieron bruscamente a una jaula atada a caballos, los gritos se escuchaban y Katherine sentía cómo su ser se quemaba también, poco a poco comenzaban a alejarse, escoltada por toda aquella multitud con las brasas de fuego, acusadoras, inculpantes, una silueta entre la oscuridad cruzó hacia los matorrales, después de ello Katherine no pudo observar más.

Alguien había sobrevivido a ello.

- ¡Madre! –su grito fue desesperante, sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro bañado en sudor.

- Katherine –la anciana entró a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y fue hacia su cama—, cálmate, todo fue una pesadilla.

Miró hacia la ventana, aún era de noche. Lynn la abrazó, ella se hundió entre los brazos de la vieja sollozando como una niña.

- Mi madre Lynn, mi madre. –su voz se quebraba cada que pronunciaba aquella palabra.

- Tranquila mi niña, tranquila. Todo está bien, ya pasó.

Todo había parecido tan real, igualmente de doloroso, desesperante y violento.

Esos terribles momentos del pasado que aún se niegan a morir.


	8. Chapter 8

Mala noche de nuevo? –preguntó Jinixx al chico de los cabellos cortos quien estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala. - Mhjum –Él cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras su compañero se paseaba en círculos al lado del sillón—. Lo peor es que se supone que ayer dormí 'temprano'. - Vaya, nuestro "Batman" se está volviendo sensible. –Burló arqueando la ceja. - Déjame en paz Jeremy, es enserio –lo miró seriamente—. Y… ¿dónde diablos se encuentran los demás?, se supone que desayunaríamos juntos. –Miró a su alrededor. - Esos vagos fueron al supermercado, de seguro fueron por más cervezas, condones y comida chatarra –ambos rieron, Jinixx miró su reloj—. Cómo creí que seguías dormido pensé en quedarme aquí por si Bill llegaba. - Ah… ese tipo –Andy dijo desanimado, cruzó los brazos—. No me digas que vendrá a vigilar si nuestra alimentación es sana y balanceada –dijo irónicamente, su amigo soltó una carcajada. - No, no, ayer, después de que te fuiste a dormir, nosotros nos quedamos charlando un rato, y bueno, a nadie le agrada la idea de estar siempre peleando con tu jefe, simplemente no es sano, y bueno, Christian y Purdy nos "con-ven-cie-ron" de que tratemos de ser menos rudos con él. Y quedamos en que lo invitaríamos a nuestro desayuno. –Torció la boca, al parecer tampoco él estaba del todo de acuerdo. - ¿Creen que esta mierda funcione? –seguía con la mirada a su receptor que continuaba dando vueltas por ese mismo lugar cerca de la puerta. - No lo sé, pero tendremos que intentarlo —se detuvo y tomó asiento en la pequeña mesilla frente al sillón de Andy—, la producción ya está en marcha, todo ya está casi listo, y nuestra maldita relación sigue estando cada vez peor. Si esto continua así el infierno no será sólo para él, sino también para nosotros. - En eso tienes razón. Ya estamos viéndolo de cerca. –bufó. - Pero aun así, el tipo jamás me caerá del todo bien –miró la pantalla de su celular—. Esos tontos ya deben estar por venir. Anda vístete que me das vergüenza en ese aspecto. –bromeó moviendo las manos indicando que se levantara a lo que Andy carcajeo. - Oigan chicos, –comentó Bill captando la atención de todos, mientras bebía un poco de jugo, con esa proyección de seguridad y altivez muy característica de él—, mientras trabajamos con la producción del video; ¿qué tal si pactamos una tregua entre nosotros? Me refiero a dejar de lado las presunciones que cada quien tenga con los demás, y trabajar lo más profesionalmente posible, sé que el problema aquí soy yo —juntó sus manos sobre la mesa— y las nuevas decisiones tomadas, así que… —Meditó sus palabras un instante—, mi propuesta es que trabajemos en conjunto, lo mejor que podamos, trataré de ser más flexible si es que así lo desean, sacaremos el video justo como lo teníamos planeado, bajo mis condiciones y si fracasa yo tomaré la entera responsabilidad de ello y ustedes podrán sacarme a patadas de aquí, sin obtener ni un solo centavo del tiempo que llevo trabajando en la producción de su nuevo álbum. ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien?, Bill les estaba proponiendo trabajar y lanzar aquel video como prueba de él ante el grupo, allí sólo habían dos opciones, o el video previo y las decisiones tomadas eran un éxito y aseguraba una buena venta y popularidad del disco, o fracasaba y les aseguraba un decaimiento en todos los aspectos, representando pérdidas y una mala imagen de la banda ante su público, Bill no tenía nada asegurado, era un juego de azar en el cual estaba poniendo en riesgo su reputación y estaba sentenciándose a una serie de noticias y habladurías que pondrían en tela de juicio su nuevo trabajo de manager. El hombre de los éxitos asegurados terminaría siendo nada más que algo producido por simple suerte, eso estaría a la vista de todo el mundo, y ellos estarían muriéndose de la risa al haber descubierto que él no era tan perfecto para esas cosas como se decía en los tabloides de las revistas más famosas de Hollywood. Christian volteo a ver a Ashley quien estaba a su derecha, este parpadeo varias veces aun sorprendido por las palabras del rubio. Compartieron una mirada, lo que Bill decía parecía ser algo muy riesgoso, tanto para ellos como para él mismo. - Y sí funciona –Continuó—, me quedo como su manager —Pasó la mirada entre aquellos cinco hombres sentados junto a él—, el tiempo que sea necesario y ustedes deberán aprender a aceptarme y sobre todo, cambiarán esa actitud que tienen desde el principio. Por el bien de todos. - ¿Estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo?, si eso resulta una mierda nos joderás a todos. —dijo Jake mirando fijamente a quien acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras. - Sí, lo sé, y fue algo que estuve contemplando durante toda la noche. Pero si no nos arriesgamos no podremos conseguir ningún resultado –Jinixx bebió un poco de su vaso de agua y miró a Jake quien aún cuestionaba a Bill con la mirada–. Además, eso solo será el video, podrían recuperarse a la hora de lanzar el disco. - Yo… simplemente no sé qué decir. –mencionó Jake. Bill lanzó una mirada hacia Andy quien se mantenía a un lado de él en aquella amplia mesa con mantel blanco, él mantenía la cabeza baja asimilando cada una de las palabras del alemán, unos segundos pasaron hasta que pudo percatarse de la pesadez de su mirada sobre él. Levantó los ojos mirándolo fijamente. - Y bien, ¿qué dicen? –Esa pregunta recaía directamente sobre Andy. Algo en su mirada le estaba retando a aceptar aquello, Andy arqueó la ceja, estaba entendiendo que el motivo principal de esa tregua era demostrarles a ellos de lo que era capaz, si Bill no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ni en mil años sería capaz de hacer esa oferta, se estaba arriesgando mucho, sí, pero algo había en la forma de expresarse que le hacía pensar que todo aquello terminaría siendo todo un éxito. Aunque las probabilidades para él eran un 50-50; sabía que Bill tenía un as bajo la manga para ese tipo de situaciones riesgosas, y que con ello podría quedarse a mando de la banda por mucho tiempo más. Andy no quería eso, quería destituirlo, lo quería fuera, tenía que pensar algo rápido, algo que pudiera hacerle un poco más complicadas las cosas, sin importar que estuviera poniendo en riesgo el próximo trabajo de Black Veil Brides. Ashley observó a los demás, entre ellos se miraron, Andy desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, Bill se sentía en un especie de cuerda floja en esos momentos, una compresión en su estómago lo hacía sentir un poco más nervioso de lo que estaba, si esos muchachos no aceptaban sus opciones se acabarían, y entraría en un estado de completo estrés y desesperación. Se había hartado de aquellas actitudes hostiles. - A mí me parece bien. –Un dudoso Jinixx dijo en el silencio a lo que Ashley asintió. - Igual a mí. –A completó Ashley enrollando un mechón de su cabello negro en su dedo índice. - Muchachos no estoy presionando a que respondan de inmediato… —Intentó decir Bill moviendo las manos tranquilamente. - No queda más que decir que sí —Interrumpió Christian—, no hay nada que pensar. - Estoy de acuerdo –comentó Andy observándolo—, en verdad –Reforzó al notar el rostro algo dudoso de Bill— creo que ya es hora de darte una oportunidad. - Ya que la mayoría dice que sí… —Jake cruzó los brazos – yo también acepto. –se escurrió en la silla demostrando una manera demasiado informal. - Pero, con una condición –Soltó Andy seriamente, haciendo que la entera atención de Bill fuera hacia él—. Ya que estamos con el tema del video musical; debo admitir que en la edición del track musical, nos pasamos mucho contigo intentando excluirte de ello, y bueno –Miró a sus compañeros—, la canción no me gusta mucho, no sé qué piensen ustedes. –Movió la palma de la mano topando levemente el brazo de Purdy. - ¿¡Que no te gustó!? a mí me parece buena. –Mencionó Ashley mirando fijamente a su amigo de los tattoos de Batman. - Sí, sí es buena, pero siento que podría ser mejor –Rectificó Andy ladeando la cabeza. - ¿Cómo que mejor? –Jinixx rascó su cabeza revolviendo su cabellera dispareja. - Podría tener un matiz diferente, podría resultar mejor, hasta podría ser una versión especial de la canción que ya grabamos. - ¿Qué propones? –dijo Bill seriamente, sabía que ese travieso chico de los ojos azules tenía planeado algo para él. - Esta es la propuesta —Puso las manos sobre la mesa de lado a lado de su plato—, te dejaremos hacer las cosas a tu forma, y veremos que tal nos va, con la condición de que tú hagas la segunda versión de nuestra canción, ecualízale algunas cosas, modifícale algunos tempos, lo que quieras, la edición de ello quedará completamente bajo tu dirección, y si gustas nuestra pequeña ayuda. Si nos gusta, queda y va para el disco y aceptamos tu propuesta. Y como dijiste anteriormente, se armará a tu manera. Será un… ¿cómo le diremos? —Tocó ligeramente su barbilla mientras evaluaba la palabra correcta—, ¡ha sí!, una colaboración, Black Veil Brides y Bill Kaulitz. –una sonrisilla vana se escapó de su rostro. Oferta tentadora, un tanto más riesgosa. «Te tengo». - ¿Estás hablando enserio?, ¡las grabaciones del video serán en una semana, no creo que Bill pueda terminar la edición, sería más trabajo del que ya tiene! –Alegó Christian. Tenía demasiada razón. Bill y Andy lo sabían. - Me parece buena idea, sólo que esto lo hubiéramos platicado desde la edición del disco. Ahora ya no podremos modificar mucho, ya que las canciones ya están listas para ser recopiladas en el disco de lanzamiento, ¿no es así? –cuestionó Ashley, asomando su rostro un poco hacia adelante para poder ver directamente a Bill. - No, aun no, pero pronto será eso –Corrigió Bill—. Veré que puedo hacer con su canción —Se dirigió a Andrew—, no se preocupen por la edición, les aseguro que les agradará. –Sonrió con esa emoción que provocan los retos. - Entonces si la canción y el video resultan un éxito, te quedas como nuestro "máximo líder" –Hizo las comillas en ademán—, y nosotros no podremos objetar nada. ¿Cierto? –dijo Jake manteniendo su posición desinhibida en la silla. - Algo así, aunque tampoco quiero que vean esto como una futura dictadura. Quisiera que lo vean, no como un reto –Su mirada se volvió ligeramente y en fracción de segundos hacia su compañero de al lado quien mantenía esa sonrisa triunfal—, sino como una experiencia nueva, y bueno –Miró a los demás jóvenes que atendían a sus palabras por primera vez sin hacer gestos de enfado ni de burla—, quizá como una oportunidad de llevarnos bien algún día. - Me gusta eso. –Comentó Christian con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. - Entonces estamos por buen camino Bill. –Siguió Ashley. - Un muy buen camino. –Andy tendió la mano frente a Bill, este tardó en corresponder estrechando sus manos, inclusive el mismo Ashley que estaba próximo a ellos se vio sorprendido ante tal gesto, sin embargo guardó silencio por ello. Aquel desayuno se tornó más ameno después de esa plática, ahora ellos comenzaban a notarse un poco más cercanos a lo que sería un buen equipo de trabajo. Sólo un poco. «Kiara era demasiado buena para tender trampas, era demasiado inteligente para poder planear sus futuras artimañas –Katherine caminaba por el balcón pequeño de su habitación contemplando la luna llena en todo su esplendor mientras analizaba todo aquello e intentaba encontrar respuestas–, ¿acaso ella ya había planeado todo esto?, ¿sabía acaso lo que ocurriría después de haber efectuado ese conjuro e iniciar esa maldición? –Se aparcó en el borde del mirador poniendo su mentón sobre la palma de su mano contemplando la casi lejana ciudad que se admiraba a unos metros lejos de allí, muchos pensamientos rondaban por su mente, intentando darle una explicación aceptable a esa serie de sucesos producidos por su hermana menor—. ¿Por qué Kiara, por qué? –Se repetía en sus adentros ahogando un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia por lo sucedido en el pasado— Si tan sólo pudiera tenerte frente a mí una vez más, y preguntarte, ¿por qué tanto odio?» Una ráfaga de aire frio movió la blanca tela de su bata de dormir, cruzó los brazos, su piel se erizó, de repente sintió aquella muy extraña presencia familiar, merodeando por allí, ella se había vuelto demasiado sensible a él, miró hacía la oscuridad de los árboles de su jardín, la estaba mirando, frotó sus brazos ya que el viento era consecutivo y le hacía sentir algo de frío, aguardó en silencio observando hacia ese lugar, allí pudo notar en el tronco del árbol una silueta alta y delgada muy similar a la que miraba todos los días en el trabajo, obscurecida por las sombras de la noche. En fracción de segundos, el ambiente cambió por uno de alerta, sin pensarlo dos veces volvió al interior de la casa, cerrando el ventanal y corriendo las cortinas, al voltear vio como la luz de la luna alumbraba esa silueta alta y varonil parada, ya detrás de la ventana, su sombra hacía contraste con la luz de la luna, las cortinas se movían por el movimiento de Katherine hacía algunos segundos atrás, ella retrocedió algunos pasos lejos de allí, aun frente al mirador que dejaba ver aquella sombra que continuaba parada en frente. Toco su pecho, su corazón pareciera salírsele para ir con quien alguna vez fue su dueño, pero ciertamente algo en su interior le alertaba, le indicaba que él ya no lo era, las ansias de correr las cortinas y ver su rostro fueron apagadas por la sensación de pánico que le provocaba su presencia. - Vete de aquí. –Su voz casi no salió, cubrió sus labios con ambas manos. Ella susurró ante aquel silencio directamente hacia la sombra que tenía frente a ella. Sólo divididos por aquel ventanal de vidrio y madera finamente tallada, y la cortina, la cortina de seda blanca que en las mañanas dejaba atravesar la luz de sol para despertarle. Sí continuaba más tiempo allí, ella perdería los estribos y abriría aquellas portezuelas e intentaría acercarse a él, sin importar el hecho de que estaría arriesgándose a ser asesinada por aquel quien alguna vez juró proteger su vida. Él puso su mano contra la ventana, escurriéndola lentamente y dejando manchado el vidrio de una sustancia líquida, Katherine se estremeció ante aquello, retrocedió lo suficiente para topar con la cama, un ruido la perturbó haciéndola voltear a ver hacia el buró cerca de ella, el jarrón de vidrio que contenía un poco de agua había caído al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, salpicando ligeramente sus pies, volvió su mirada hacia la ventana de dos metros de altura frente a ella. Él ya no estaba. Otra lágrima de temor corrió por su mejilla, de inmediato corrió y apartó la cortina, el vidrio le dejo ver líquido carmín escurriendo aun por su superficie. Al parecer, estaba aún fresca, él había salido de caza. Tal vez. - Buenos días –dijo ella entrando con sigilo—. Vine lo más pronto que pude. - Buenos días Katherine, me alegra mucho que pudieras venir –comentó Bill detrás de la pantalla de la PC de su escritorio–, era demasiado temprano cuando te envié el mensaje. Pensé que tardarías en llegar –Cliqueaba algunas cosas en el computador—. Toma asiento por favor. –Movió la mano indicando la silla negra frente a su escritorio. - Gracias –Ella obedeció—. Le conseguí los papeles que me encargó sobre los gastos de las confecciones y… –Él hizo un sonido ronco con la garganta que la hizo detener sus palabras, Katherine levantó la mirada, él arqueó la ceja mientras la observaba por debajo de la gorra café obscuro que llevaba en la cabeza. - ¿Qué te dije acerca de las formalidades? Una risilla tímida se escapó de su rostro. - Cierto, no te gusta que te hablen de "usted". –Extendió los dos folders color manila hacia él. - ¿Ves?, así se escucha mejor. –Él sonrió mientras comenzaba a revisar los documentos. Un breve silencio se marcó entre ellos mientras Bill evaluaba los datos de aquellos papeles. - Hum, sí, están correctos –dejó los folders sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles y continuó perdido en la pantalla de la PC, Katherine lo observaba—. Por cierto, te mandé a llamar porque necesito que tengas listos los trajes de los muchachos para mañana, los pongas aparte y el de los extras los acomoden por orden de aparición, emm –por un momento volvió a internarse en lo que hacía en la computadora—, que revisen que hayan llegado en buen estado. Y… –pasó la mano por atrás de la pantalla de la PC sacando la memoria USB que estaba conectada—, cualquier cosa en que necesites ayuda, dile a Amanda, mi asistente. Sí la conoces ¿verdad? Aquella mujer de los chinos rebeldes y los lentes que hacían ver aún más amenazante su mirada, aquella que casi le cierra las puertas en la cara cuando fue a conseguir el empleo, sólo que gracias a un poco de "suerte" y un truco inocente de hechicería pudo obtenerlo, muy a pesar de la voluntad de tan peculiar asistente. - Sí, la conozco. –ambos se pusieron de pie, él cruzó por un lado del escritorio estirando los brazos. - Perfecto. Ella será mis ojos en la actividad, por estas… –miró su reloj— dos horas. Aprovecharé que aún no llegan los chicos para terminar esto –le mostró la USB—. Estaré en el estudio de edición. - Te notas muy cansado. –Katherine comentó caminando junto a él directo a la puerta. - Vaya que lo estoy, literalmente he vivido aquí los últimos 4 días de mi vida, ya hasta olvidé como es mi habitación. –bromeó mientras ponía la mano en la perilla de la puerta. - Al menos no has perdido el sentido del humor. –sonrió ampliamente fijándose en ese par de ojos color marrón que tenía frente a ella. Su interior gritaba por moverse pero físicamente no podía menear ni un solo musculo, Bill parecía estático frente a ella, algo en el fondo de su ser le hacía querer acercarse y besarla, apretarla y no dejarla ir, simplemente algo estaba tentando a su mente y a su cuerpo para reaccionar estúpidamente hacia ella. « ¿Un sentimiento de pertenencia?, no, ¿un simple deseo pasional?, no, tampoco. ¿Algo más fuerte de lo que conozco? » Sus labios se entre abrieron tensando aún más ese delgado hilo tentador, Bill en un impulso de su conciencia giró la perilla y abrió. La magia se cortó con el chirrido de la puerta. - Lindo vestido. –sonrió un tanto inseguro, Katherine aún seguía adentrada en esa mirada que le gritaba cuanto la deseaba. Él sin más se fue de allí. - Y prepárense para ver el desastre que habrá hecho Bill Kaulitz con nuestra canción –mencionó Andy caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la oficina de su manager—. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando lo saquemos de aquí. –Burló con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Quién te asegura que no servirá lo que hizo? –Ashley lo miró seriamente. - Porque simplemente no pudo haber hecho nada bueno en esta semana —dijo muy confiado—, recuerda que venimos a regrabar el lunes bajo sus "condiciones", el resto de la semana tuvo demasiadas cosas que hacer, citas con la disquera, preparación del video, juntas con los productores y cosas de esas. Él tiene que estar en todo, ¿cuánto más habrá tenido de tiempo libre, media hora en toda su maldita semana? ¡Va!, te apuesto; eso aún no está terminado –Su sonrisa triunfal lo delataba. - Entonces por eso propusiste esto, ¿no es así? El astuto Christian Coma apareció, Andy sólo sonrió afirmando aquello. Ellos llegaron a la oficina, allí se toparon con Bill quién aun entraba, él les indicó que pasaran, ellos lo siguieron. Andrew aún tenía esa sonrisa en la cara. - Menos mal que llegaron puntuales –Bill se notaba emocionado—, y bien, ¿Qué tal les ha ido el día de hoy? –tomó asiento en el sillón frente a la PC. - Bien, algo atareado pero entretenido. –comentó Jake cruzando los brazos. - Bill, queremos escuchar –Andy estaba impaciente, el golpeteo de su pie contra el piso indicaba su ansiedad. - Oh, cierto, ya va, ya va. De hecho acabo de terminar unos detalles que seguro les gustará. Andy volteo a ver a Purdy quién estaba aparragado en la pared, un sonido con su garganta le habló sin palabras indicándole que se pusiera atento a lo que estaba por venir. «Está acabado». Su sonrisa lo decía a gritos. «No lo creo». Purdy negó con la cabeza. Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, las modificaciones habían sido desde el principio, algunas habían sido desde la re-grabación, ellos se miraban entre sí mientras la pista se reproducía, Bill trataba de evaluar sus reacciones, pero algo entre sus nervios le nublaba la mente. Algo nuevo quizá, una mezcla más suave, pero potente para los oídos, buena, envolvente, la sonrisa de Andy poco a poco se desvaneció al ver el gesto de sus amigos, miró fijamente a Bill quien finalizó aquel momento con una sonrisa triunfal. - ¡Wow! –Jinixx exclamó levantándose de la silla—. Esto es bueno. - Jinixx lo ha dicho –Christian apoyó mirando a los demás—, ¿seguro que lo hiciste? Bill sonrió y asintió. - Sí. –cruzó los brazos mientras los miraba. – Aunque no les quito merito a ustedes por haber regrabado bajo las notas que les dije. - Yo digo que dejemos esta canción como la oficial, a mí me agradó mucho, ¿no lo crees Andy? –Ashley lo dijo mirando fijamente al pelinegro parado frente al escritorio. Andy apretó la mandíbula para no decir cosas incoherentes, quería gritar y decir que aquello no le agradaba, simplemente por el hecho de haber sido editada por él, que odiaba la idea de tener que cantar algo que tenga que ver con Bill, que el hecho de aquella propuesta era para que él pudiera fallar y ser destituido del trabajo. Su plan había fallado, y había figurado en su contra. De todas formas él ya se había colocado "la soga al cuello" desde un principio. - ¿Sucede algo Biersack? –preguntó el rubio de los ojos castaños. - No, nada –miró a sus compañeros—. ¿Qué decían? - Que esto es… —Jinixx rascó su cabeza— verdaderamente bueno —su tono no se notaba completamente convencido, pero entre el gesto de su cara y su voz, su cara reflejaba algo de admiración hacia aquella pista. O inclusive al creador de la misma. - En realidad no lo sé. Escuchémosla de nuevo. –exigió con voz ronca, algo comenzaba a incomodarle y no era precisamente la música. Ellos se miraron, Andy había perdido esta vez. - He notado tu descontento por la situación. Si no te agrada algo dilo de una vez. –Bill se acercó al sillón solitario en donde se encontraba Andy. Esas palabras suyas sonaron más a un reclamo que a un simple comentario. - Por mi todo está bien –bebió un poco más de su whiskey—. Esa canción tuya queda para el videoclip. Punto. El ruido de la fiesta, la música, el murmullo de la gente, el olor chispeante de infinidad de sustancias combinadas, todo completamente alocado y desinhibido, muy al estilo de Hollywood y sus eventos nocturnos característicos. Ellos obviamente habían sido invitados a esa celebración VIP sobre algo que ni siquiera recordaban; "asuntos promocionales y un poco de imagen pública", como bien podía haberlo definido Bill, inusualmente esa noche había compartido un poco más de lo común con los muchachos de la banda, inclusive con editores, diseñadores y demás equipo. Sólo que algo no encajaba allí, y era la actitud hostil de Andy que en el transcurso de la noche había preferido estar sólo en aquel sillón obscuro. - Yo que tú debería estar orgulloso por lo que acabas de hacer –Andy comentó algo irritado, aun sin mirarlo. - Lo estoy, solo que me gustaría que todos estuviésemos así, ya que, acepto, no sólo fue trabajo mío. Ustedes también tuvieron mucho que ver. - A mí me da igual, esta vez te dejaré destacar, así como te gusta –esos ojos fieros color azul lo miraron—. Disfrútalo, porque te recuerdo –se puso de pie tomando entre su mano la copa de vidrio—, como fundador de la banda, aun puedo hacerte salir de aquí. - Vaya, que amenaza –dijo sarcástico. Bill mantuvo esa mirada fija y penetrante que primeramente había lanzado el pelinegro. - Tómalo como quieras –bebió un poco más de su bebida—. ¿Te digo algo Bill? Nunca me gustaste, y por lo que veo jamás lo harás. Y las cosas que no me agradan, las hago a un lado, para que no entorpezcan mi camino. ¿Entiendes? Y de un momento a otro la sangre comenzó a recorrer con más fuerza, esa mirada retadora incitó a demasiado. Sin duda aquel comentario le había enfadado. - ¡Hey Bill!, brindemos. –se acercó Ashley dándole un vaso con whiskey, interrumpiendo aquel momento incómodo. De seguro si no aparecían, aquel breve dialogo terminaría en golpes fuertes en la cara y unos vasos rotos. - Oh, no, gracias, así estoy bien. –dijo señalando con su dedo índice su preparado con coca-cola con hielos a mitad de vaso. - No seas así, es solo una copa –insistió Christian palmeando el hombro del rubio—. Además, creo que ya no estás en horas de trabajo. - Deberías hacerles caso –Andy apoyó—, iré un momento a tomar aire –anunció para después alejarse de allí—. Estar cerca de ciertas personas me enferma. Bill lo sujeto del brazo, pero este en un movimiento brusco se soltó de su fuerte agarre, mirándolo con esos ojos fieros, en cuestión de segundos Ashley y Christian sintieron que en cualquier momento esos dos podrían matarse. No fue así, Andy continuó su camino y Bill resopló algo molesto, asentó su vaso en una mesa próxima y después aceptó la otra bebida ofrecida por Ashley, les sonrió un poco para poder aligerar la situación y tomando de un sorbo el contenido del vaso cristalino intentó disipar las sospechas de que la relación entre ellos dos no iba del todo bien. Mientras algunos platicaban con algunas celebridades del mundo popular, o bailaban con alguna acompañante casual, Andy observaba su entorno, él ahora se encontraba cerca de la barra, algunos pensamientos vagos y poco claros pasaban por su mente, algo así como el raro chiste dicho por Jinixx en la mañana mientras todos comían, o las frases que le dijo su padre antes de irse de la casa justo para perseguir su sueño, los regaños de Jonathan Syverson cuando recién había conocido a la banda, y de repente interrumpiendo todo aquel proceso de recuerdos, apareció en su cabeza ese rostro visto una noche de luna muy similar a esa. Ojos verdes, cabello rubio, sonrisa de diamantes, belleza embriagante. Decidió continuar su camino hacia afuera de aquella fiesta. En ese momento no deseaba ser acosado por esa gente material y falsa del medio. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hacía algo de frío en esa extraña noche, Andy encendió un cigarrillo, se afirmó contra la pared mientras observaba el contenedor de basura frente a él, nada fuera de lo común. Mientras el efecto del cigarrillo comenzaba y se difuminaba en forma de humo, pensaba en el terrible hecho de tener a Bill cerca de él, muy en el fondo se desconocía por actuar de esa manera, jamás había sentido tanta aversión hacia una persona, y mucho menos sin tener algún tipo de contacto anteriormente, Bill era un caso especial, lo sacaba de sus casillas sin siquiera proponérselo, lo enfadaba, lo incomodaba, lo sentía extrañamente amenazante. Nunca le había pasado semejante cosa, inclusive él no podía explicarse ese creciente rechazo a aquel hombre. Sin embargo lo sentía, algo no saldría bien y más estando cerca de, él. Algo a lo lejos se movió, entre los contenedores de basura y la oscuridad de aquel extraño pasillo trasero, un vistazo rápido aplacó la sorpresa ocasionada por aquel ruido. El cigarro se consumió. Y como si una mano invisible lo moviera, el foco que alumbraba la entrada de aquel lugar comenzó a mecerse, él miro a su alrededor, aun manteniéndose tranquilo, «quizás sea el viento», pensó, volviendo a sacar otro cigarrillo. Por el momento no quería volver a esa estridente fiesta. Alzó la vista, contemplado la luna en todo su esplendor, algo en ella le hacía recordar a aquella chica de los cabellos rubios, un sentimiento muy similar a la nostalgia apareció, pero pronto lo dejó ir entre el humo que salía de su boca. Escuchó unos pasos viniendo rápidamente detrás de él, al voltear, ese hombre con ropas negras y gran agilidad se fue contra su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al pavimento, sintió la mejilla derecha arder, la rapidez de sus ataques eran tales que Andrew no podía evitar ninguno, por un instante creyó que eran más de uno quien le atacaba. Pero las cosas no eran así. Él levantó el puño para golpearlo de nuevo de una manera tal vez fulminante, cuando algo brillante en el pecho de Andy le llamó la atención. El collar de media luna. En esa fracción de segundos los golpes cesaron, y Andrew pudo ver el rostro dejándolo completamente petrificado. «Muy parecido a… » De un momento a otro un una figura familiar apartó a aquel ser extraño de su cuerpo, las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido, Andy casi no podía entender lo que ocurría, intentó reincorporarse, y la vio atacar, dentadura filosa, e increíble fuerza física, sus ojos, completamente diferentes a lo normal, al igual que aquel hombre, lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos parecía no ser algo real; se puso de pie, él arrojó fuertemente a Winter contra el contenedor de basura, Andy sintiéndose algo confuso avanzó de inmediato hacia donde ella se encontraba. Él había escapado. Ella no iba a dejar las cosas de esa forma, rápidamente se reincorporó con la intención de seguirlo. En esos momentos, la ira le dominaba. - ¡Winter…! –pronunció Andy lo que la hizo frenar. O quizá no. Andy tocó su mejilla, había sido arañado, el olor de la sangre la estaba tentando, Winter no volteo. Por el bien de Andy, ella no debía hacerlo. - No te acerques. –ella parecía estar frenándose a sí misma para algo. Los pasos de Andrew se sintieron en el piso. – ¡Que no te acerques dije! –apretó los puños y él se detuvo–, sé, sé lo que te estás preguntando en estos momentos… pero, este no es momento para explicaciones. - ¿Qué fue todo esto?, ¿qué… qué diablos eres tú? –él ya no sabía si acercarse o huir de allí. Ella volteo ligeramente mirando hacia el asfalto, él esta vez podía observar ese rostro inocente y delicado que había conocido. - Será mejor que vayas a que te curen esas heridas. - Tú no te irás hasta que me digas ¿qué coños fue todo esto? –se acercó a ella sujetándola del brazo, poniéndola frente a él, su piel se sentía erizada. - ¡Déjame! –con un fuerte empujón en el pecho lo puso contra la pared—, tú… Su respiración se detuvo por unos instantes, Winter rápidamente se apartó de él y con la misma se fue de allí. El lugar se había quedado solitario, y aquella lámpara estaba inmóvil, toco su pecho y noto que algo le faltaba. El collar había sido robado. - Hacía tiempo que no me divertía así –gritó Jake a sus amigos quienes estaban en la mesa—. Hagamos esto más seguido - O es que en verdad te estas divirtiendo, o es que ya estas ebrio. –Ashley bromeó chocando las manos con Christian quien reía. - ¡¿Dónde se encuentra Bill?! –la voz sonora de Andrew se escuchó al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano. - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –Jake dijo sorprendido. Andy movía la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando visualizar a Bill, se notaba algo alterado, sus amigos no comprendían el porqué de su actitud, intentaban calmarle, hasta que Bill por fin se acercó hacia él, algo alarmado al notar el arañazo sangrante en su mejilla izquierda. - ¿Pero quién te hizo esto? –un asustado Bill exclamó aproximándose a él, a lo que Andy dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La misma estatura, la misma tez, los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, la misma boca, parecía haber sido víctima de una broma de mal gusto, en el fondo de su ser estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo para desquitar los golpes dados momentos atrás, pero no lo hizo. Inconscientemente continuaba retrocediendo, algo tambaleante por el profundo mareo, el cabello, la ropa, no eran las mismas. No, en realidad no fue él quien le atacó. Volvió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió las manos de Jinixx sobre sus hombros deteniéndolo ya que estaba a punto de caer sobre una mesa. - Vámonos de aquí –Bill se acercó a Andy tomando su brazo, Jinixx quien aún no lo soltaba, miró a los demás, Andy con un reflejo del espanto de momentos atrás se apartó empujándolo violentamente. Ashley sujetó a Andrew de la chaqueta para que no hiciera más, la mirada de Bill estaba fulminándolo en esos instantes, Jake estiró el brazo hacia él. - Nosotros nos lo llevamos. –Le dijo seriamente. - Llévenlo a la camioneta, ahora los alcanzo. –ordenó el rubio.

La lluvia torrencial caía mojando los arreglos florales que adornaban la tumba recién hecha en esa tarde gris y melancólica, triste y con ese nítido olor a soledad que se podía percibir sólo por aquellos corazones afligidos y quebrantados. Katherine observaba fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos, de nuevo lo perdía, y por culpa del mismo terrible motivo, de nuevo, no había llegado a tiempo. Estaba frente a esa tumba adornada y colorida por flores de diferentes tipos, Katherine lloraba incontrolablemente, se encontraba a punto de desatar el cordón rojo de esa pequeña muñeca de trapo, vieja y maltratada que tenía entre sus manos. Estaba decidida a acabar con el sufrimiento de su agonizante corazón, no podría verlo morir una vez más, el ruido natural parecía algo hueco, sin chiste, el tono grisáceo del cielo era algo aproximado a como se sentía en esos precisos momentos. Cada padecimiento, cada accidente, cada enfermedad, cada muerte, era como si un pedazo de su ser se fuera con él, con esas diferentes versiones de esa persona tan especial para ella, para su alma, para su vida. Desatar aquello y romper el conjuro que la mantiene allí, experimentar lo que es morir y olvidar, dejarse de tristezas, dolores y sufrimientos, ¿por qué no acabar con ello de una vez por todas?, sin conciencia alguna sobre el mundo, poco le importaría saber si ese ser anda allí matando y deshaciéndose de cualquiera, ella se olvidaría de la angustia, de las lágrimas, de ese simple y tortuoso hecho de encontrarse sola, sin rumbo. Y sin él. Fue terrible saber que alguna vez pudo amarle con tanto fervor. Soltando aquel lazo, ese hechizo finalizaría, y olvidándose de ella misma terminaría su tortura. Tal vez algún día pueda volverse a encontrar con el auténtico dueño de su corazón, y pueda al fin volver a tener la felicidad entre su vida. Hasta ahora sus esperanzas eran como una vela que se estaba apagando, poco a poco. - Si fuera tú, no haría eso. –La melodiosa voz familiar azotó su razón. Y como un espectro en una pesadilla, allí estaba él, frente a ella, con esos ojos inexpresivos, y esa presencia fría y amenazadora, se encontraba a un lado de la lápida que decía uno de sus tantos nombres. Que a la vez, no fueron suyos. «William». Katherine apretó contra su pecho aquel amuleto. - Estarás contento por lo que hiciste. –Ella le dijo tratando de notarse íntegra ante ese dolor. - Por supuesto que no. –Él parecía ser una especie de holograma maligno que le atormentaba, una mala ilusión de la parte maldita de su amado—. Nunca nada es suficiente para mí. Un ligero parpadeo le hizo confirmar que él en verdad estaba frente a ella. - ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿por qué no vienes y me matas a mí? –Ella evitaba sollozar. - De nuevo con las preguntas estúpidas –Resopló—. Aún faltan muchas cosas Katherine, demasiadas para tu corto entendimiento hoy día –Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo—. Está anocheciendo, no deberías estar aquí. Alguien podría… morderte. Aquel parecía una persona completamente diferente, incluso el tono de su voz ya no se escuchaba igual. - ¿No lo entiendes?, me estoy dando por vencida, tú ganas. ¡Mátame!, ¡mátame ya William! Una sonrisa irónica se asomó por su blanca faz, se acuclilló tomando un puñado de tierra, Katherine dio unos pasos hacia atrás, a lo que él de inmediato levantó la mirada, ella, algo inquieta se detuvo. - No podrías morir en estos momentos —Dirigió esos ojos castaños al puñado de tierra negra en su mano—, no podría permitirme darte muerte. Aún no. Las dos piezas deben ser unidas, no por mí, sino por ustedes. - ¿Ustedes? –Ella tragó saliva al pensar en sus posibles respuestas. - Ya te dije Katherine, aún faltan muchas cosas para que puedas entender. Y cuando las entiendas, será en ese entonces cuando yo pueda darte muerte. Mientras tanto –Comenzó a dejar salir la tierra de entre sus dedos, extrañamente eso era algo que la hizo erizar—, no deberías dejarla sola. - ¿A quién te refieres? Su mirada se fijó en ella, por un momento se sintió desfallecer, esa energía negativa emanada por él era demasiado pesada, demasiado obscura. - La ingenuidad es hermosa hasta cierto punto, pero a la vez, es una barrera para muchas cosas –Movió su mano sintiendo la tierra entre sus dedos—. A veces, hay que saber ser fríos, despiadados, impasibles para poder lograrlo todo –Se puso de pie, y aun soltando la tierra de entre su mano, dio unos pasos alejándose de ella—. A su tiempo todo se aclarará, por el momento, me tocará disfrutar de cómo sufres cada vez más y más las tragedias que surgen a tu alrededor. –Gesticulaba de manera tan similar, tan única, como hacía muchos años atrás. Ese toque de fineza en sus actos era algo que aún permanecía del extraviado y verdadero William. Katherine le siguió con la mirada. - No puedes seguir por toda la eternidad tratando de acabar con la persona que tanto he amado –Su voz se quebró al mencionar la última palabra. Él la miró sobre sus hombros—. Entiéndelo, tú ya no eres esa persona que conocí, ya no eres ni el recuerdo de lo que antes fue el verdadero William… - ¡Calla! –Le gritó a lo que ella paró de hablar—. El único, el verdadero, soy yo. Nadie, más. - ¡No!, tú ya ni siquiera eres humano, tú ya no tienes lo más importante que lo define. Su alma. - No sigas Katherine… - ¡Tarde o temprano, él volverá, no podrás evitarlo! ¡Su espíritu encontrará el camino de regreso, y es así cuando él me ayudará a acabarte, a terminar todo lo que Kiara empezó! - ¡Cierra la boca! –Giró completamente y avanzó hacia ella, Katherine retrocedió espantada y tropezando cayó al piso golpeándose el hombro contra una fría y dura lápida de piedra. Al mirar hacia él, se llenó de una desilusión enorme, una contracción en el pecho al mirarlo frente a ella con esa expresión de ira y aborrecimiento, el líquido de sus ojos comenzó a salir, no podía evitarlo, no era por el dolor físico, si no por el daño interior, aun le costaba creer que él era la imagen del hombre que alguna vez amó—. Eres tan patética. –dijo en un gruñido de enojo. No podía articular palabra, estaba algo inmóvil, tocó su hombro que palpitaba de dolor, él retrocedió, no la tocó, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, ella se sentía frágil, indefensa al tenerlo cerca, su corazón se negaba a actuar en su contra, muy a pesar de saber lo que es en realidad, el crepúsculo amenazaba su bienestar, el delgado hombre de las ropas negras y ojos depredadores dio la vuelta una vez más alejándose de ella. - ¿Qué es el amor? –Lanzó la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos esperando algún tipo de milagro o ataque mortal de parte de su receptor—, ¿lo recuerdas? Él detuvo sus pasos, metió las manos a los bolsos de la gabardina, Katherine pensaba que quizás recordando aquellos sentimientos, en algún muy remoto caso podría ayudarle a vencer a ese extraño ser en el que se había convertido. - No lo sé. –Mantuvo un momento el silencio— Eso deberías respondértelo tú misma. Porque te aseguro, nunca lo volverás a experimentar de nuevo. Así como vino, desapareció de su vista, Katherine se levantó, mirando a su alrededor, él ya no estaba. Esa fría tarde le había despertado aún más intensidad a las dudas que tenía en mente. En ese entonces, invierno de 1930. ◇**◇**◇** Ese mismo día se comenzarían las grabaciones para el videoclip, comenzarían por todas las escenas en las que Andrew no estuviera ya que seguía algo mal de aquellos fuertes golpes, por alguna razón no le dijo a nadie lo que en realidad pasó esa extraña noche de su supuesto "accidente". Sin embargo él aún se presentaba en el set de grabación, para observar cómo iban las cosas, o más bien, para ver como Bill dirigía el nuevo proyecto. Las cámaras fueron encendidas, el director de escena daba las indicaciones, el staff corría de un lado a otro, Black Veil Brides se preparaba para lo que sería la nueva sorpresa que darían al mundo, pruebas de sonido, vestuario, mobiliarios, todo ya estaba más que listo. Andy miraba como sus amigos se preparaban para la grabación, su mejilla derecha estaba cubierta por unas gasas, aquella herida aun no suturaba del todo, Christian estaba más que listo, Ashley acababa de salir de la habitación para ir a buscar algunas cosas de su vestuario, mientras que en la otra habitación Jinixx se acomodaba las botas y Jake se paseaba por la habitación. - Oye —se dirigió a Andy quien descansaba sobre el sillón—, ¿qué hay de lo que habías planeado para con Bill?, por lo que veo, hemos hecho la famosa tregua pero de tu parte no es así. ¿Cierto? - Creo que entre ese tipo y yo no habrá algún tipo de tregua. –Andy lo miró torciendo levemente la boca, Jinixx levantó la mirada. - Admitiré que lo que hizo con esa canción me sorprendió mucho. –dijo volviendo los ojos hacia sus botas de cuero negro y hebillas plateadas. - Ya sé —el pelinegro de ojos azules cruzó los brazos—, hay cosas que no se pueden negar, hizo un buen trabajo, aunque… me hubiera gustado que mi plan funcionara. - ¡Ja!, si aquella trampilla con la canción hubiese funcionado, y lo hubieras sacado, nosotros estuviéramos en un grave problema con la filmación del video, con todo lo demás, al no tener manager –comentó Jake sentándose al lado de Andy. - Sonará un poco extremista pero al momento de proponerle tal cosa, no pensé eso, simplemente quiero que se vaya y ya –los gestos en su rostro denotaban intranquilidad. - Algún día amigo, algún día –dijo Christian quitándose los auriculares—. Jinixx deja esas botas, se desgastarán de tanto manoseo, vayamos a grabar –sonrió al tiempo que Jake se ponía de pie junto con Andy. - Buenos días muchachos –Bill se topó con Jake quien pasaba por la puerta—. Precisamente venía a avisarles sobre la grabación. –comentó mientras jugueteaba con un periódico entre sus manos. - Estoy tan emocionado que voy sin necesidad que nos digas –el moreno de la guitarra sonora bromeó, Bill soltó una risilla—. Vamos Jeremy –ladeó la cabeza hacia la salida. - Deja ya esas botas. –el tono malicioso y bromista de Andy recayó en los oídos de Jinixx que al pasar le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo mientras Jake se mofaba. - Andrew, quisiera hablar un momento contigo –le dijo Bill justo antes que Andy cruzara el umbral de la puerta. Una simple mirada bastó para que los demás desaparecieran de allí dejándolos solos en la habitación. Él cerró la puerta y su rostro cambió, estaba enfurecido. - ¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó el de las heridas en la cara. - Tienes que desmentir esto –extendió el periódico hacia él. Terriblemente en parte de la primera plana se encontraba una fotografía de la noche anterior de ellos dos discutiendo en donde se decía que habían peleado hasta llegar a los golpes, y algunas cosas más, dignas de un absurdo rumor. Andy miró a Bill y éste lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados. Una palabra incorrecta desataría a aquella fiera. - Quiero que a la primera oportunidad declares que todo esto es una vulgar mentira, que digas al fin lo que en verdad te pasó, no las tonterías que intentaste explicarnos, y dejes en claro que entre tú y yo no hay problemas de ese tipo. - ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? –Andy frunció el entrecejo mirando al alemán frente a él. - Porque yo lo digo –dio unos pasos hacia él de manera autoritaria—. Me han avisado que algunos periodistas están aquí afuera tratando de captar algo, por si te topas con alguno, es mejor que desmientas este enredo, lo antes posible. - ¿Pretendes que salga así? –apuntó su rostro con algunas señales de golpes. - ¿Entonces para cuándo? —sus ojos lo inculpaban de algo, Andy se pudo dar cuenta—, tenemos que actuar y pronto. Luego tendrás tiempo para verte bien. –Dio la vuelta para retirarse. - Espera, espera –lo detuvo—, ¡estas no son maneras de pedir esto!, por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy uno más de tus tontos subordinados a los cuales… - Lo harás y punto, no te estoy pidiendo permiso –le interrumpió fuertemente dirigiéndose a él apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. Esto es por nuestro bien, para evitar más escándalo. ¿De acuerdo? Su actitud agresiva indicaba algo que Andrew no pudo evitar preguntar. - Escuchaste algo de nuestra plática, ¿cierto? –dijo después de un breve silencio. Él resopló y volvió a mirarlo a la cara, con ese mismo gesto duro en su rostro se acercó hacia Andy. - Para la próxima, traten de cerrar la puerta cuando hablen de sus "planes" que tienen contra mí. Lo que faltaba, él ya lo sabía. Esto comienza a volverse algo personal.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Hoy te busque, __  
y te hallé.  
En mis sueños"_

_Warcry – La vida en un beso_

Vampiros, necesito encontrarme algo más sobre vampiros». Esos pensamientos aturdían a Andrew mientras buscaba en la web algo relacionado con los seres extraños aparecidos la otra noche, aun no podía quitar de su cabeza esos dientes extremadamente blancos y filosos, la fuerza superior, y esos ojos ennegrecidos e intimidantes, el rostro de aquel hombre quien le atacó aun volcaba sus emociones. Por un instante se hundió entre esos recuerdos, remembrando cada movimiento, cada golpe, cada frase dicha por Winter, una parte de su conciencia le decía que todo lo visto había sido producto de su imaginación, que nada de eso en realidad pasó.

Después de todo, ser atacado por un ser maligno muy parecido a tu manager no es algo que suceda todos los días.

Por un instante dejó de observar la pantalla resplandeciente de la portátil mientras que con su mano comenzó a mover el bolígrafo dando golpecillos contra la mesa de escritorio, su mente se perdió tratando de darle una explicación lógica a todo ello.

En realidad no la había.

- ¿Por qué no me haces esas preguntas directamente? –un aire frío golpeó parte de su antebrazo erizándolo de pies a cabeza, de inmediato volteó a ver aquella pequeña y ardiente silueta de cabellera rubia parada a un lado de la ventana abierta de par en par.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo entraste? –de golpe se puso de pie dejando caer algunas hojas sueltas.

- Si te vas a concentrar en hacer esas preguntas tan irrelevantes será mejor que me vaya de aquí. –arqueó la ceja derecha dando unos ligeros pasos hacia él.

- ¿Tú podrías explicarme por qué Bi… esa cosa me atacó?

- No exactamente. Pero por eso estoy aquí, a mí también me importa descubrir porqué el interés en ti. Además –el taconeo de sus pasos se detuvo justo frente a él—, que tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

Aspiró profundamente el aroma combinado entre hierbas y flores de lavanda que ella expedía.

- ¿Vampiros en California? –leyó de entre las notas tiradas en el piso—. Enserio que has estado investigando –comentó exagerando un poco–. Pero no has buscado en las fuentes correctas.

Tragó un poco de saliva y pasó la mano por su cuello, intentando calmar esa extraña sensación que le provocaba esa mujer.

Unos pasos hacia atrás le indicaron a Winter algo de inseguridad.

- ¿Acaso eres uno de ellos? –cerró la PC al ver que la mirada de la rubia se dirigía a la pantalla.

- Ya lo has dicho Andy, lo sabes. No entiendo por qué preguntas.

- El, el tipo que me atacó, ¿quién es?

- Un demonio, un demonio vampiro. Que amenaza tanto a mortales como… a… nosotros –un suspiro marcó una severa pausa en sus palabras—. El maldito es demasiado poderoso, muchos han fallecido en sus manos… Como sea, ahora tu dime –su voz se tornó agresiva—, ¿cómo recuperaste la cadena con el dije?

- ¿Qué cadena?, ¿de qué estás hablando? –respondió en ese mismo tono agresivo.

- El de la media luna, el que llevabas esa noche. Dime ¿cómo lo recuperaste?

- Entonces tú lo tomaste. –Andy acusó a la rubia.

- No creas que nuestro primer encuentro fue simple casualidad, ni mucho menos lo de la otra vez. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

- No, no lo tengo.

- Busca, sé que lo tienes.

- ¡Carajo! Que no lo tengo.

- Búscalo.

Fue de inmediato a la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama y sobre este, al lado de la lámpara estaba esa pieza de plata, Andy aún perplejo parpadeó varias veces al notar que misteriosamente el objeto había aparecido.

- Esto no puede ser –tragó saliva al tomar el objeto entre su mano. Podría haber jurado que aquella noche después del ataque sintió no tenerla colgando de su cuello, además que los días posteriores parecían como si aquella prenda nunca jamás hubiese existido—. Llévatela –extendió la cadenilla de plata que parecía brillar con más fuerza.

- No la tomaré hasta que me digas ¿cómo la recuperaste? –Andy arrojó la pieza al suelo cerca de los tacones color magenta de Winter.

- ¡No lo sé!, ya te dije –la voz de Andrew resonó en toda la habitación—. Sólo apareció y ya.

La mirada esmeralda se estrechó mirándolo fijamente, Andy se asentó sobre la cama, cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras continuaba sin creer lo que había sucedido.

- Te creo –ella dijo aliviando de golpe la confusión del pelinegro—. Quizá no tengas la culpa de esto –puso frente a su rostro la prenda con la media luna meneándose ligeramente de un lado a otro—. Sólo dime, ¿quién te la dio originalmente? –Andy miraba fijamente el movimiento del objeto tratando de buscar algo más allá de lo que sus propios ojos podían ver.

- Lo arrojaron… en un concierto. Es todo. –Miró a los ojos a su receptora.

- De acuerdo –ella lanzó la cadenilla a la cama y se apartó de enfrente de él—, entonces te tengo dos recomendaciones. Uno, usa esa cosa, puede servirte de mucho y dos, protege tu cuello –caminaba pausadamente hacia la puerta—. Ah, se me olvidaba –levantó la mano—, ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto.

- Espera –él se puso de pie siguiéndola— tú aun no has respondido a mis preguntas. Por si no lo sabías a mí también me interesa saber.

- Te lo resumiré en algo simple —Winter dio media vuelta para mirarlo—, él no fue convertido como los demás, se dice que fue creado por los conjuros una bruja sedienta de venganza más o menos en la edad media, debido a esto es que tiene diferentes habilidades a nosotros, ese hijo de puta esta exterminando a todos los vampiros a su paso, y no, no te preocupes, que si te muerde lo más probable es que te mate, ya que él no puede convertir a nadie. Por otra parte sé que él busca algo, y está relacionado con esa media luna que tú tienes, sé que suena algo extraño pero por el momento, creo que corres menos riesgo tú que yo misma.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? –él la miraba curioso.

El rostro de la chica se nubló tornándose algo triste.

- He pasado muchos años tratando de acabarlo, sería algo estúpido que no sepa todo esto. Créeme que todos nosotros nos conocemos muy bien todo lo que se dice de ese maldito depredador, esto es algo fundamental si es que pretendes sobrevivir –Winter bajó levemente la mirada y puso la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta—. Entenderás cuán difícil es pasarte toda una vida escondiéndote todo el tiempo para no ser una presa más para ese maldito demonio.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al pronunciar las últimas palabras, Andy observó el gesto en ella y agregó después de unos segundos de silencio:

- Si, lo entiendo, porque quizá los dos estamos con las mismas probabilidades de ser sus víctimas.

El ambiente entre ellos se había calmado un poco.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón –Winter sacudió la cabeza—. Debo irme –Abrió la puerta.

- Antes dime una última cosa –Él caminó unos pasos hacia ella—. ¿Hay algún otro motivo por el cual desees acabarlo?

Un suspiro profundo antecedió a su respuesta.

- Él acabo con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que alguna vez fui o pude ser alguna vez. ¿Contento?

Andrew no respondió, Winter se fue, él sabía que algo de oscuridad acompañaban sus palabras, no pretendió profundizar más, aunque toda esa situación comenzaba a despertarle aún más interés sobre Winter, algo en ella le hacía sentir un tipo de atracción casi enfermiza que le hacía dudar si estaba o no bajo alguna energía maligna. O algo así.

Ahora podría creerlo todo.

Esa noche había sido de mucho trabajo, Bill se había quedado hasta tarde en el edificio con los productores y editores revisando las primeras partes del videoclip; y como en todo, él quería participar hasta en la más mínima parte, para así lograr una obra perfecta, digna para la apreciación del público. Alguna otra parte del equipo de trabajo estaba arreglando la utilería y trasladando las últimas cosas para el próximo lugar en donde se grabaría, Katherine junto con las personas de vestuario estaban reparando y acomodando algunas prendas para el siguiente día, a pesar de la hora, había mucho movimiento, los muchachos de la banda hacía algunos momentos se habían retirado a hacerle compañía a Andy en el departamento, algunas luces comenzaban a apagarse, todos allí ya estaban exhaustos y Bill podía notarlo, así que después de ciertos ajustes y guardar algunos cambios decidió al fin retirar al personal, el día que estaba por venir sería aún más exhaustivo.

- Amanda, por favor necesito que me confirmes la fecha para el concierto en Denver –Bill se ponía la chamarra mientras la mujer de aproximadamente unos 30 años apuntaba y lo seguía por el pasillo—, y que le digas al señor Campbell de Universal que me llame lo más pronto posible.

- Claro que sí –ella asintió—, ¿es todo?

- Mmmhh por el momento sí –él sonrió—. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Ella se despidió y se retiró de allí, Bill cerró la puerta y también se despidió de las personas que andaban por allí, al fin iría a descansar.

La noche se veía tranquila, muy buena para contemplar las estrellas en el cielo, se sentía ese aroma fresco en el ambiente, ese frío envolvente que te ínsita a beber un café caliente y retozar toda la noche en la comodidad de la cama y las cobijas suaves y abrigadoras.

Sí, eso figuraba esa noche en la movida ciudad de California.

Katherine bajaba las escaleras cuando se topó con la figura de ese hombre alto, delgado, con los cabellos algo alborotados, caminando hacia los escalones, él, cuyo aroma perforó su nariz haciéndola estremecerse como cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Ella se detuvo justo cuando él levantó la mirada.

- Katherine, vaya sorpresa, aun sigues aquí. –el sonido de las llaves era lo único que se escuchaba en ese edificio ya semi-obscuro.

- Sí, bueno, estaba a punto de retirarme. Creí que ya te habías ido. –él subió unos cuantos escalones para estar a la altura de ella.

- De hecho sí, ya me había ido, sólo que olvidé mi celular en la oficina y volví por él. –comentó burlándose de su propia distracción.

- Eso es algo que no deberías soltar jamás. –dijo Katherine. A pesar de su aspecto un poco cansado, él se miraba tan hermoso, tan perfecto, sólo como puede ser ante los ojos de ella.

- Lo sé. Oye ¿me esperas?, iré por eso y si gustas te llevo a tu casa.

- Oh, no, no, no quisiera ocasionar molestias, además me voy con unos compañeros en un taxi. –intentó justificar la pelirroja.

- ¡Va!, no importa, si ellos vienen también los llevo –sonrió—. Anda.

Ella no pudo resistir ante tal petición, lo siguió escaleras arriba hacia la ya mencionada oficina, el eco de sus pasos se escuchaban hasta que se silenciaron cuando llegaron a la puerta, él abrió y encendió la luz, fue directamente detrás del escritorio y buscó por los papeles y folders que habían sobre este, pero no encontró nada.

Katherine se aproximó a ayudarle con la búsqueda, el escritorio había quedado siendo un desastre, una melodía comenzó a sonar, de inmediato dejaron de buscar, Katherine siguió el sonido hasta encontrar el móvil debajo de unos papeles en la impresora que se hallaba enfrente del escritorio.

- Allí estaba –dijo Bill aproximándose rápidamente

Lo tomó y al dar la media vuelta se topó con Bill frente a ella, su mano rozó levemente la tela de la chamarra que llevaba puesta, intento dar un paso hacia atrás pero topó con el mueble de la impresora.

- Aquí… tienes. –su corazón, su respiración y sus pensamientos se detuvieron al fijarse en esa mirada tan cerca de su persona.

- Gracias. –ella le dio el móvil, pero él continuaba mirándola fijamente.

Katherine no podía apartar la mirada de él, algo en esos ojos marrones se lo impedían, su presencia estaba ocasionando lo mismo que hace años, cuando recién se conocieron, cuando su corazón se aferró por primera vez al único quien sería capaz de arrastrarlo a un mundo completamente diferente.

Una sensación inexplicable envolvió la conciencia de Bill, era increíble que no pudiera dejar de mirarla, ese impulso de sentirse atraído cada vez más y más cerca de ella, esa necesidad de sentir el roce de su piel, de sentirse tan necesitado de ella como un mendigo hambriento y sediento de algo que solo Katherine podría brindarle. Acarició su mejilla a lo que ella inconscientemente cerró los ojos dando un ligero suspiro sintiendo su tacto, un paso más acortó la distancia entre ellos, como si ese magnetismo les estuviera obligando a hacer contacto de alguna u otra manera, como si sus propios cuerpos exigieran la cercanía el uno del otro.

- Katherine… –dijo en un susurro que sólo ella pudo escuchar mientras continuaba sintiendo la piel de su rostro—. ¿Sientes esto?

Su mirada recayó en sus labios, Katherine podía sentir el poder de sus ojos sobre ella, estaba conteniéndose hasta el límite de esa fuerte energía que él emanaba.

- Sentir ¿qué? –simplemente se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante quedando aún más cerca de su rostro.

- Esto… –acto seguido y sin ningún tipo de duda se acercó a sus labios tocándolos en un beso cargado de sentimiento, de un sentimiento que ni él mismo sabía que existiese en su ser, de una manera necesitada, ansiosa de pasión pero a la vez lleno de ternura y candor.

Su mano pasaba ligeramente por su cuello y nuca, Katherine sintió de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo cerca de ella, tocó su pecho, sitió los latidos acelerados de su corazón, similares a los de ella en esos momentos, ese estremecimiento, esa electricidad pasar de cuerpo a cuerpo en forma de un beso tan familiar y nuevo a la vez. Pareciera como si él supiera desde siempre cómo hacerla delirar con el simple tacto de su boca.

Ese beso, detuvo el tiempo, el tiempo de los dos, haciéndolo uno solo.

Como antes solía ser, como siempre debió de ser.

Volvieron a ser uno por ese instante.

La vibración sorpresiva del celular hizo que él se apartara, aquella sinfonía volvió a escucharse haciéndolos recordar en donde estaban en realidad.

Bill algo indeciso intercambio miradas entre Katherine y el móvil, dudoso entre qué hacer y no. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y contestó.

Katherine recuperó la respiración y la conciencia después de aquel magnífico transe de hace algunos segundos, sin más se dirigió a la puerta, Bill intentó tomarle del brazo pero ella se soltó, salió de allí.

Unos segundos bastaron para cortar de raíz la efímera charla sobre los ajustes del próximo set de grabación, de inmediato salió detrás de ella, llamándole por su nombre bajó las escaleras, no la vio, pasó corriendo hasta la salida, mirando hacia todas partes, tratando de encontrarla.

Ella se había ido.


	11. Chapter 11

- ¡Biersack apúrate! –Bill decía detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Andy gruñó mientras las personas de vestuario le ayudaban a colocarse algunas cadenas y los últimos accesorios de su vestimenta.

Los ajustes terminaron, él se apartó por un momento del montón de gente a su alrededor, la chica de peinado le siguió mientras le ponía un poco más de fijador en el cabello, se miró al espejo mientras continuaban arreglándole.

Se observó la ropa, era algo diferente a lo que acostumbraba usar, el traje constaba de dos partes diferentes, la gabardina gruesa y obscura de mangas largas con unas pequeñas cadenillas pegadas en los laterales de sus brazos, los hombros sobresalían levemente ya que estaban hechos de materiales un tanto más duros y lo hacían simular que fuesen parte de algún tipo de armadura, el detalle era sobrepuesto y se veían algunos dibujos y grabados color arena, inclusive en la parte del pecho tenia estos mismos detalles, simulando que fuesen partes de huesos o inclusive algunas calaveras pequeñas, tenía algunas partes rasgadas, puntas de plumas negras y la clásica leyenda en la parte trasera: "_Prophet"_ y el dibujo de la estrella símbolo del grupo, Andy se observó más unos instantes, desabrochó las hebillas que cerraban por completo la pieza y observó la segunda parte del diseño ya un poco más ligero, una chaqueta abierta, sin mangas, con pequeños detalles en plata que decoraban la solapa del cuello y pecho, ah y sin olvidar la pintura negra que manchaba y coloreaba a propósito su piel. Sintió unas manos cerrar la gabardina de nuevo, sonrió al golpear contra el piso su pie, aquellas botas eran fuertes y se veían bien, parecía que podía patearle el trasero a cualquiera con ese par.

- Me gustan tus pantalones. –Ashley comentó desde su sitio mientras su cabello aún era arreglado.

Obscuros, agresivos y algo sencillos a comparación de todo lo demás que llevaba encima, Andy sonrió.

Le había agradado.

Todos allí ya estaban listos, cada quien con sus respectivos nuevos trajes, preparando una presentación diferente pero muy apegada al estilo de cada uno de ellos, y más al estilo de la banda.

El manager había pensado en todo, hasta en eso.

- ¿Listos ya? –Bill abrió la puerta mirando a todos a su alrededor—, ¿tu primer día de grabación y te demoras tanto en salir? –arqueó la ceja mirando a Andrew quien aún permanecía frente al espejo.

- Te dije que ya voy. –él respondió girando los ojos algo fastidiado.

- ¿Qué esperas? –presionó. Las personas de vestuario y demás comenzaban a salir de aquella habitación.

Andy se detuvo frene a él y cruzó los brazos:

- Te dije "ya voy" y no volveré a repetirlo.

Las personas salieron de la habitación quedando sólo ellos dos, Bill aguardó un momento en silencio y continuó.

- Vaya, que rudo. –dijo con sarcasmo

Sintiendo la amenaza en su mirada Andy salió de inmediato de allí, golpeando intencionalmente el hombro del rubio al pasar a su lado, Bill hizo una media sonrisa de provocación y esperó a que se adelantara un poco mientras lo seguía rumbo al set de grabación.

- Oye, oye –Bill musitó desde atrás—, ¿te ha gustado tu vestuario?

- Eso a ti qué te importa –Andy respondió sin aflojar el paso al lugar de grabación.

Una risilla se escapó de los labios de Bill.

- Yo creo que sí, a mí también me agradó el estilo. Te queda muy bien, debo admitir –sus palabras sonaban pasivas y demasiado adulantes, Andy lo miró sobre el hombro deteniéndose.

- Y tú ¿qué? –Bill se detuvo para mirarlo mejor con un aire de incredulidad—. ¿Qué pretendes que te diga con esos cumplidos que ni tú mismo te los crees? ¿Qué si me gustó el vestuario?, sí, bastante, al menos alguien _sí_ hace algo que me agrade en todo este maldito tiempo bajo tu mando. ¿Quieres molestar más?, ¡pues tendrás que esperar a que termine de grabar! ¿Contento, _jefe_?

Bill volvió a sonreír, a lo que Andrew continuó su camino.

- Muy contento An-dy –dijo de nuevo en tono punzante, recobrando la fuerza fiera de su voz—, ah, por cierto, ¡gracias!, yo mismo diseñé el traje.

Andy se detuvo y Bill dio media vuelta yéndose hacia el lado contrario con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Si sus miradas pudieran herirle, él ya hubiera caído fulminado por estas. Andy gruñó y continuó su camino.

Esto cada vez iba peor.

Medio día había pasado, el trabajo no cesaba, aun se mantenían grabando, maquillistas, peinadores, camarógrafos, productores y demás estaban allí, para lograr que aquello se llevara a cabo.

Era la primera vez en que el grupo lanzaba un videoclip de larga duración, contando una historia sobre seres de oscuridad, batallas extrañas, mostrando el lado aún más maduro y rudo de la banda, dejando en claro el explícito lema que siempre iba de la mano con ellos: _"nunca te rindas", _con un muy buen final sorpresivo y llamativo que haría explotar de furor a las masas de fans.

Y pensar que de una simple idea de unos cuantos segundos se convertiría en algo así.

El manager sí que había pensado en todo.

El cambio de ropa había llegado, todos fueron a cambiarse y a retocarse el maquillaje y demás, durante todo el día las miradas entre Katherine y Bill no cesaban, algo había quedado inconcluso entre ellos dos después de aquella noche.

Por el momento ninguno de los dos pensaba en acercarse, tenían el ligero temor de perder el control, extrañamente ambos tenían la misma sensación, la fuerte conexión entre ellos aún se mantenía.

Aún.

- Esto sí que da calor –Andy se quitó el montón de tela gruesa que llevaba puesto—. ¡Ahora me siento mejor! –extendió la prenda hacia Katherine.

- Eso es porque ya te has acostumbrado a andar semi-desnudo por el set de grabación. –Jake mofó al tiempo en que el pelinegro de ojos azules le daba un golpe juguetón en el brazo, que lo hizo retroceder ya que lo había tomado desprevenido; los demás carcajearon burlonamente.

Katherine lo observó, allí pudo darse cuenta de la prenda brillosa en forma de media luna que llevaba en el cuello, en un movimiento casi instintivo puso la mano sobre su pecho cubriendo el colguije que ella también llevaba, los muchachos voltearon a verle.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Christian se percató de su acción.

- N-no, nada. –Katherine no despegaba la mirada de aquella pieza de plata.

- Estás pálida, deberías ir a sentarte un momento. –Andy comentó mirándola algo preocupado.

_«Esto es imposible, es, es el mismo…»_. Katherine decía en su interior, ¿cómo era posible que él tuviera esa prenda?, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía.

Sólo en alguien lo había visto puesto.

Y esa era su hermana.

- Con permiso. –dijo ella retirándose de allí, de nuevo la sensación de aquel día en que lo conoció.

¿Qué relación tiene Andrew con esa cadenilla?, ¿cómo la habrá obtenido?, si se suponía que eso había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo junto con la vida de su hermana, era algo absurdo, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tenía él que podía llevarla puesta?

Katherine observó la prenda que colgaba de la cadenilla de plata que llevaba aprisionando en su mano desde hacía algunos instantes, un sol de mediodía a la mitad, al parecer del mismo material que el dije que llevaba Andy, solo que con una pieza faltante.

«La luna_»._

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –su voz le puso los vellos de punta, Katherine giro y vio a Andrew parado en el marco de la puerta.

- Sí, sí –Tragó saliva mientras trataba de controlar esa extraña sensación de tenerlo cerca–, todo está bien. –dejó a un lado la gabardina y comenzó a acomodar algunas cosas. –Gracias por preguntar.

- Podría llamar a alguien, en verdad no te ves bien.

Algo extraño sucedía, sentía un terrible grado de preocupación hacia la situación de ella.

¿Por qué?

- No, no –Katherine lo miró y sonrió—, estoy bien, es solo que creo estar cansada.

- Ah, eso. Bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirnos. –dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la puerta.

- Más bien eso lo debería de decir yo. ¿No lo crees?

Una media sonrisa se asomó en su rostro cubierto de aquel maquillaje gótico que siempre lo acompañaba.

- Sí, lo sé. Nos vemos al rato Katherine.

- Espera, Andy –él se detuvo y la miró de nuevo—. ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste ese colgante de media luna que llevas puesto? –Preguntó curiosa.

- Eh… –sujeto entre su mano el dije— lo arrojaron en un concierto. En realidad nunca supe quien lo hizo.

Eso no aclaraba nada.

Todo lo contrario.

- Andrew, ¡A grabar! –Una voz se escuchó desde afuera.

- Debo irme. –dijo el joven para después alejarse de allí.

¿Por qué él tenía aquello?, la explicación de cómo obtuvo el objeto no ayuda en nada, y despierta la incertidumbre de ese otro cabo suelto en toda esa maraña.

Katherine suspiró, miró el sol que llevaba colgando, era sospechoso que él tuviera esa prenda, era extraño que aún le pertenezca, que él aun pudiera soportar las energías de aquel dije, su mente estaba hecha líos, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó hacia el pasillo, nadie estaba por allí, ellos ya estaban grabando, necesitaba tomar aire, salir por un momento.

Al parecer estaba en el lugar y con las personas indicadas para poder resolver ese rompecabezas revuelto desde hace cientos de años atrás.

- ¡Al fin!, termina el día de hoy –dijo Christian arrojando las baquetas al sofá.

- Solo quiero dormir –Ashley se asomó a la habitación con una ropa cómoda, jeans y playera ligera. Dejó el traje que se había quitado sobre una silla en la esquina de la habitación.

- Vayámonos al departamento, bebamos algo y durmamos. –Sugirió Jinixx bostezando.

- Debemos de quedarnos un rato más –comentó Jake mientras Jinixx lo miraba algo asueñado—, aún falta el flojo de Andy y Bill que vengan por acá –Jinixx aparragó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero quien hablaba.

- Cierto, según él nos… llevará. –Ashley hizo señas con las manos señalando a Jinixx en el hombro de Jake.

- ¡Oye! –Exclamó empujándole—, vete a dormir a otra parte.

- Eres un idiota, tengo sueño. –Jinixx dijo juguetonamente.

Christian y Ashley rieron, en ese momento Bill entró a la habitación con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Hicieron un muy buen trabajo el día de hoy muchachos. Debo pedirles una disculpa por quedarnos estas horas de más pero necesitábamos terminar estas escenas para poder proseguir con el siguiente escenario –Rascó su cabeza con algo de duda—. ¿Todo bien?

- Sí –Respondieron al unísono después de unos instantes. Era extraño, esta vez sí respondían sinceramente ante una pregunta de él.

- Bien, creo que es necesario repetir –Hizo pausa con sus palabras—, que si pasa algo extraño o que les incomode durante la grabación, pueden acercarse y comentármelo que yo… haré todo lo posible por solucionarlo.

- Es bueno saberlo. –Christian asintió de manera condescendiente.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? –Andy se asomó en el marco de la puerta.

- Eso mismo les iba a comentar, ya la camioneta esta lista para cuando gusten salir –miró a Andy quien se notaba impaciente—. Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy, me has sorprendido bastante. –aunque pareciera algo tonto, Bill trataba de aminorar la fricción y hostilidad del día.

- Oh, gracias –respondió desanimado—. Para que veas que no solo tú tienes talentos en esta habitación.

Jake giró los ojos, Jinixx miró a sus compañeros, aquel iba a comenzar con los ataques verbales.

- Creo que todos tenemos talentos, diferentes, peculiares, pero talentos al fin. Pueden salir cuando gusten. –se dirigió a los demás.

Alguien allí debía de guardar la cordura. Salió de allí.

Los muchachos miraron a Andy quien de inmediato se fijó de esos varios pares de ojos acusadores fijados en él.

- ¿Qué? –cuestionó sin dar importancia a lo que acababa de suceder.

- Vamos, vamos. –Ashley animo saliendo de allí.


	12. Chapter 12

Katherine bajaba las escaleras del edificio, estaba ya apunto de asomarse a la avenida para poder pescar un taxi y al fin poder ir a descansar, lo sucedido con Andrew le había dejado ausente por el resto del día, sus pensamientos no podían dejar de centrarse en el porqué del dije bajo su pertenencia, algo allí estaba mal, no cualquiera podría soportar las fuerzas de ese objeto. No cualquiera.

- ¡Katherine! –su voz sonó al fondo, ella se detuvo de inmediato.

- Bill, ¿sucede algo? –después de lo sucedido la otra noche era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando él se acercó hacia ella. Estaba marcando distancia.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? –eso más parecía una súplica.

- No, no puedo –hora pretendía esquivar cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Sabía que perdería el control, justo como la otra vez—. Estoy cansada, debo llegar a casa. –dio media vuelta para continuar su paso, bajó por completo el camino de escaleras.  
Él la siguió.

- Es sólo por un momento, espera –La sujeto del brazo—. Por favor, unos minutos nada más.

- ¿De que deseas hablar? –ella se apartó de su agarre, tratando de evitar el temido contacto visual entre ellos dos.

- De lo que sucedió la otra vez –ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza—. Es enserio Katherine, necesito hablar de ello, por favor.

Levantó la mirada, rompiendo la pequeña promesa a si misma de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No pudo resistirse.

Él seguía siendo su debilidad.

- Bill, eso fue un error. No deberías darle tanta importancia. –estaba nerviosa.

- Lo sé, fue algo que no debió pasar. Pero, sin embargo, debo decirte que… algo en mí cambio desde aquel momento, fue algo extraño. Y quisiera saber si tú…

- No –Katherine no esperó a que terminara—, no. Eso no debió pasar. Además no creo que la calle sea un muy buen lugar para hablar de esto.

- Entonces vayamos a otro lugar. –él trataba de mantener el contacto.

- Lo lamento, debo irme.

- Katherine solo dime ¿qué fue lo que sentiste en ese momento?, necesito saberlo. Esta interrogante me ha estado persiguiendo desde ese instante.

- No puedo responder eso. –ella retrocedió, él avanzo hacia ella. Estaba volviendo a crearse ese ambiente entre ellos en el cual olvidaban todo a su alrededor e inclusive dejan de lado el hecho de que estaban en la calle.

- ¿Qué me has hecho Katherine? que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… –en ese instante sus miradas valían más que cualquier otra palabra, parecieran fijadas en un tipo de conexión más fuerte que lo humanamente conocido.

Katherine estaba a punto de gritarle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto valía él para ella, lo mucho que había esperado para poder tenerlo así de cerca, el sentimiento que la devoraba día a día y que se estaba convirtiendo en un dulce suplicio que solo era causado por él.

Una mujer rubia de estatura media, ojos grises muy expresivos; vestida elegantemente, hermosa, no podía negarlo, se aproximó hasta ellos tomando a Bill sorpresivamente del brazo.

- ¡Sorpresa! –dijo al tiempo que él volteaba. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de todo estuvo correcto tragarse aquellos sentimientos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó, más bien, reclamó.

- Quise darte una sorpresa, y raptarte para cenar, ya que en estos días no nos hemos visto. –sonrió alegremente mirando a Katherine que parecía petrificada en ese momento.

- Oh, emm –intercambio la mirada entre ellas dos intentando la forma menos incómoda para presentarlas—, Katherine, ella es Natalie, mi… novia. –parecía que esa palabra le costó decirla.

- Muco gusto –Natalie extendió la mano a la que cordialmente correspondió Katherine con una sonrisa obligada—, prometida para ser más exacta. Solo que este tontito a veces se pasa de discreto con las cosas y no lo dice. –abrazó juguetonamente su brazo.

- Ah, ya veo entonces porqué. Digo, en este medio deben de ser muy discretos en estos asuntos. –Katherine siguió al comentario anterior mirando a Bill de manera melancólica y acusadora.

- Tenemos que serlo, si no luego todo el mundo comienza a especular y dicen cosas que no son. –comentó el rubio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba demasiado incómodo.

- Y ¿trabajas aquí? –Natalie amigablemente cuestionó.

- Nat, ¿qué te parece si ya nos vamos? –eso sonó más a una orden.

- Sí, mejor vayan. Creo que tienen muchas cosas que hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido estos días. –Katherine volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa vacía, dolorosa, y forzada.

- Nos vemos mañana Katherine –dijo Bill sin ganas, sabía que esto estaba mal.

- Claro que sí señor. –sin más dio la vuelta y camino lo más rápido posible.

Él comenzó a caminar rumbo a su auto junto con Natalie, sentía ese sentimiento en su pecho, esas ganas de voltear e ir corriendo detrás de Katherine, decirle que las cosas no eran así, que inexplicablemente él deseaba estar con ella, a su lado, que sin proponérselo ella había ganado esos sentimientos que supuestamente debería de sentir hacia aquella quien es su prometida, su futura esposa.

¿Acaso esto era amor o simplemente un deseo vano, una tentación pasional que lo tentaba justamente ahora que está a punto de ligar su vida a otra persona?

Él ya no puede explicar qué es lo que siente hacia Natalie, en realidad ya no puede, ¿por qué Katherine apareció así, tan misteriosamente a su vida y desequilibró todo?

Él no creía tanto en el amor a primera vista, él era más de las personas que piensan que el amor debe ser algo que se cultive con tiempo, con detalles, con vivencias. Sólo que al conocer a Katherine, su visión del amor cambio.

Porque al conocerla, descubrió nuevos sentimientos, unos que no sabía que existiesen.

Katherine cerró la puerta y cubrió su rostro dejando salir las lágrimas, esas dolorosas lagrimas que indican que aquel hombre, el hombre de su vida, ya no podrá ser para ella, nunca más.

Sentía esa mezcla de sentimientos, ¿por qué fue tan ilusa como para pensar que podría pasar algo hoy día?, su lugar no era allí, no estaba con él.

Quizá nunca fue para ella, quizá su destino es nunca estar juntos.

Su mirada estaba fijada en un solo punto: sus ojos. Él acariciaba delicadamente las ondas rojizas que caían sobre los hombros de su compañera, quien le contemplaba con esos ojos llenos de amor, Katherine acarició suavemente su mejilla cerrando los ojos, simplemente sintiendo el tacto con la piel de su amado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –él de inmediato preguntó.

- Oh, no, nada –Sonrió ladeando la cabeza—, es que tenéis una energía muy única. Que nunca le había sentido a nadie. Es como… —desvió la mirada por unos instantes para intentar pensar—, no sabría cómo explicárselo. Me hace sentir, muchas cosas raras. –se notó muy apenada, él sonrió.

- ¿Cosas raras?, tal vez sea por que ustedes no conviven con personas ajenas.

- No, no es eso –ella sujeto ese perfecto rostro entre sus manos acariciando levemente sus mejillas—. He sentido la energía de los demás, no es nada comparado con la suya, ésta, para mi es especial –una de sus manos bajo tocando su pecho a lo que él apretó suavemente su mano en el mismo movimiento.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que soy especial para ti? –esos ojos castaños se abrieron más en un destello que sólo ella pudo identificar.

- Indudablemente mi amor. Y le aseguro, que ésta sensación, la identificaría, aun así me borrasen la memoria. Esta energía la identificaría por siempre.

- Entonces, yo, amada mía, le reconocería con los sentimientos, aun así muriera y volviera a renacer mil veces.

Ambos sonrieron, él le dio un tierno beso en la frente, pocas veces se frecuentaban debido a la situación de estarse ocultando de la gente extraña, pero esos momentos, esos sencillos pero inolvidables momentos, eran los que en verdad valían la pena, los que en verdad marcaron por siempre esa semilla interminable de amor.

- El menú del restaurante estaba exquisito –Natalie seguía a Bill por el pasillo.

- Sí. La comida estuvo muy bien –sacó las llaves y encajó una en la cerradura haciendo que la puerta del departamento se abriera—. ¿Estás segura que aún no quieres ir a tu casa?, me remuerde la conciencia cuando pienso que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar temprano y sigues conmigo. –entró al interior yendo directamente al mini bar que tenía a unos pasos de la sala.

Natalie dejo su bolsa en uno de los sofás, y se acercó a la mesilla que los dividía, Bill se servía algo de ron, al parecer iba a mezclarlo con algo, ella lo observaba, se notaba algo nervioso.

Muy nervioso.

Él bebió su preparado exprés de un solo trago, dejó la botella y tomó algo de whiskey, colocó más hielos. Natalie continuaba observándolo.

- Wo-wo-wo, tranquilo –Natalie le quito la botella de las manos—. Yo te lo preparo ¿sí?

- Gracias –suspiró, metió las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y caminó lentamente hacia el sofá.

- ¿Mal día con los muchachos? –cuestionó ella desde allí.

- Sí, no es de extrañarse eso. –arrastraba las palabras, pareciese como si no quisiera hablar.

Él se dejó caer sobre el sofá color vino de terciopelo.

- Pienso que deberías hablar de nuevo con ellos –se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba y le ofreció la copa con licor a lo que él la aceptó—, es imposible que por más que intentes, ellos, simplemente hagan lo que les plazca.

La realidad ante esto, era que Bill no estaba así por los chicos de la banda. El verdadero motivo: sentimientos, explicaciones y una larga cabellera escarlata que lo traía como loco.

¿Cómo era posible que una extraña no soltara sus pensamientos?, ni de día, ni de noche, era tan raro pero tan especial, esa sensación de familiaridad, protección, seguridad, esas simples miradas casuales que podían desnudar su alma y perforar su corazón, lo sentía, ella podía ver más allá de lo que todos los demás pueden notar.

Incluso más allá de lo que él puede ver de sí mismo.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? –Natalie estaba ya sentada a su lado acariciando levemente su copete rubio levantado con fijador.

Él solía ser muy atento con ella, pero esta vez sus pensamientos lo hicieron perderse.

- En el largo día de trabajo que me espera mañana. –él justificó, ella lo miró con preocupación.

- Bill… —se acercó un poco más a él—, te conozco, y no estás así por el trabajo. Es algo más, algo más personal. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? –sus ojos grises hicieron énfasis a la preocupación que tenía hacia él.

Ciertamente no podía decirle nada sobre Katherine a su _futura esposa_. No podía.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte Nat, todo está bien.

Tomó su delicada mano entre la suya, algo allí ya se notaba diferente, no era Natalie, no era la bebida que acababa de tomar. Era él.

- ¿Estás seguro, amor? –ella apretó el agarre.

- Claro –sonrió, sabía que con ello podría convencerla hasta de lo más absurdo del mundo—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros estrechándola hacia él, en automático Natalie puso la cabeza sobre su hombro dejándose cobijar por el abrazo.

- Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa, y también me preocupa. –comentó levantando la mirada hacia él, algo tierna, algo juguetona.

- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. –le dio un beso en la frente, ella sonrió ampliamente.

- Así no besa un hombre a su futura esposa. –bromeó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de Bill.

- Hum –contuvo un momento esa risa picara de su rostro—, entonces tú tendrás que enseñarme cómo.

Ella se acercó, juntó sus labios en un beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando, sus manos tocaron el cuello de Bill haciéndole apartarse rápidamente.

- Nat, por ahora estoy muy cansado y mañana…

- Shh –ella puso el dedo índice en sus labios para callarle—, eso no nos impide nada, siempre lo has dicho mi amor –dijo al tiempo que volvía a besar sus labios.

- Es enserio, mañana debo…debo estar en el set… a las seis… seis de la mañana –él decía entre besos.

- Tu relájate –ella sonrió—, déjame hacer esto a mí ¿sí? –le dijo al oído en un susurro.

Entre cerró los ojos sintiendo uno a uno los besos de su novia pasar por su cuello, y sus manos pasar frenéticamente por su muslo subiendo hasta su entrepierna, él sonrió en sus adentros sintiéndose en la situación de una mujer quien es manoseada repetidamente para incitarla al acto, él no necesitaba tanto trabajo, él era un hombre.

Quizás esta situación extraña de objeto sexual debería de cambiar.

Buscó sus labios y profundizo en un beso totalmente pasional, apartó sus manos de él y rodeo su delgado cuerpo con las suyas introduciéndolas por debajo de la blusa de su compañera.

Él si sabía lo que quería.

La recostó sobre el sofá, haciendo que ella le rodeara con las piernas, sentirse aprisionado y tan cerca, sentir su calor, eso le encantaba.

Él se había vuelto un lobo hambriento y ella en su sometida presa, a ambos les gustaba ese rol, el mismo de siempre, y al parecer Bill no quería que cambiara por nada.

Qué importaría dormir hasta tarde, o simplemente no dormir, con tal de borrar esos pensamientos dirigidos hacia Katherine, esas sensaciones que sólo su simple presencia despierta, el recuerdo de sus ojos, de su cabello, de su sonrisa, quería borrarlos de su mente, había pasado varias noches en las cuales sus únicos acompañantes eran los recuerdos de todo ello.

Debería pensar otro tipo de cosas, el trabajo, su futura vida al lado de Natalie, su propia carrera como cantante, no en ella, no en esa extraña; porque para él aún lo era, aquellas simples palabras que cruzan diariamente no puede arrojar algo sobre esa mujer, algo que le indique a él que en verdad la conoce.

Pero algo en su interior le daba la sensación de conocerla, de conocerla muy bien, más allá de lo que ve diariamente.

Y sin querer, de nuevo, pensaba en ella.

Detuvo ese frenesí que tenía con los labios de Natalie.

- Detente –le dijo algo agitado, ella intento besarle de nuevo, pero se apartó—. En verdad estoy cansado.

Era un poco tarde para decirlo. Natalie lo miró confusa, él nunca se había detenido por un simple cansancio, jamás lo había hecho, inclusive años atrás después de largos viajes, conciertos, grabaciones, él nunca se negaba a una buena noche de pasión para despertar como nuevo a la mañana siguiente.

- Bill, ¿estás bien? –sólo pudo decir eso. Él se apartó de encima de ella y comenzó a acomodarse la playera.

- Sí, sí, sólo que, te digo, hoy fue un día cansado –no buscaba maneras para justificarse—. Es demasiado tarde, si gustas podrías quedarte a dormir. –le esquivó sutilmente la mirada a la chica quien se levantó del sofá.

- Sí, eso… pensaba hacer –él avanzó unos pasos hacia la habitación—, ¿no te molestaría?

- No, no, para nada –la miró desde lejos—, tienes algo de ropa aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Perfecto.

Finalizó secamente adentrándose a la habitación sin decir nada más, Natalie no supo que más decir, él había cambiado en tan solo unos instantes, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?, quiso ir a hablarle pero supuso que en la situación en la que se encontraba, lo mejor era no dialogar más.

Acomodó su cabello, tomó su bolsa y salió de allí.

_«Seas quien seas, tráelo de vuelta». _Una delicada voz femenina susurró formando un eco en la oscuridad. _«Nosotras pudimos hacerles daño…». _De nuevo esa voz, esa voz tan familiar, la misma voz que acosaba sus sueños siempre. _«Vosotros los mataron pensando que eran hechiceros. Quizá ahora sea bueno darles motivos...»_

Andrew abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche, su corazón estaba agitado, miró hacia la ventana que filtraba la luz de la luna y notó una figura femenina parada allí, estiró la mano para encender la lámpara a un costado de la cama.

- ¡Winter! –exclamó algo exaltado cubriéndose el rostro.

Segundos después ella giró la cabeza sobre sus hombros, lo notó pálido y con la mano derecha sobre su pecho. En verdad lo había asustado.

- Lo siento. Pensé que tendrías el sueño muy pesado. —dijo ella en un tono tranquilo y relajado.

- ¿Desde cuándo es que vienes a espiarme? –le recriminó frunciendo el ceño algo incómodo apoyándose sobre los codos en la cama.

- Desde hace algunas semanas, y no, no te espío. Te vigilo. –ella continuó mirando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Y por qué lo haces? –se dejó caer sobre la cama y frotó sus ojos despejando la somnolencia.

- Para saber cómo diablos recuperas el dije. –ella giró por completo mirándolo frente a frente.

- ¡Sigues con eso!, ya te dije que no hago nada fuera de lo normal –resopló—. Creo que a ti no te hacen entender.

Ella sonrió y cruzó los brazos. Rato después Andy se destapó y se sentó en la cama, puso las manos en su cabeza.

- Esos malditos sueños, esas malditas voces —golpeó levemente su cabeza—, detesto que al despertar no pueda recordar casi nada sobre ellos. –Andy revolvía su cabello desesperadamente con sus manos.

- ¿Qué tipo de sueños? –ella cuestionó.

- Sueño con dos mujeres, ambas pertenecientes a la edad media, o algo así. Una, una de ellas es muy parecida a… –en ese instante se le vino a la mente la primera vez en que vio a Katherine, pareciera como si la mujer de sus sueños hubiera salido a tocar la realidad, su realidad—, olvida eso; el caso es que sueño con ellas diariamente, esos sueños se intensificaron desde que tengo el dije.

- Y ahora, ¿acabas de soñar algo así?

- Sí –él la miró—, sólo que esta vez no vi nada, sólo escuché. "Tráelo de vuelta", sí, algo así decía. Lo demás, no lo recuerdo.

Comenzaba a intrigarle aún más, Winter aguardó por un momento, él se calmó completamente volviendo a ese temple despreocupado y ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

- Quizá ese dije te haga recordar algo sobre la época en que fue creado –comentó captando toda la atención de Andrew—. Se dice que este objeto guarda muchos secretos, secretos de la auténtica creadora de ese demonio.

- Seguramente sea eso –él continuaba mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Quién fue el que te enseñó todo esto?, es decir, de alguien habrás aprendido o alguien te habrá ayudado a investigar, ¿no es así?

Winter no respondió sino hasta momentos después.

- Tienes razón, de alguien… de alguien me apoyé para conocer todo esto. Por más que hubiese querido, no podría haberlo hecho sola. –sus ojos se nublaron, había recordado algo no muy bueno del pasado.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Estas preguntando demasiado. –ella se puso a la defensiva esquivando su mirada.

- Hey, solo quiero saber –de inmediato se puso de pie dando unos pasos hacia ella—. Así como tú tienes interés en mí, digamos que yo también tengo interés en ti.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que yo tengo interés en ti? –ella sostuvo su mirada, Andy sonrió.

- Estar a las dos de la mañana en mi habitación vigilando mi sueño ¿se te hace poco?, además debo mencionar cuando me salvaste de ese vampiro la otra noche.

- Eso no indica nada, simplemente estoy averiguando tu relación con esa cosa apuntó el colgante de su pecho—. Y lo de la otra vez, eso, eso tómalo como un favor. –inconscientemente apretaba los labios, trataba de no notarse nerviosa.

- Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿me contarás tu historia Winter? –unos pasos más acortaron su distancia. Al parecer a ese muchachito se le olvidaba que ella podría matarlo.

Winter retrocedió manteniendo la mirada fija en esos profundos ojos azules que tenía frente a ella, se suponía que debería intimidarlo, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Él había visto ya su verdadero ser, y no se notaba temeroso ni distante, sino todo lo contrario. Ella asintió levemente, mientras se apartó de él caminando hacia la cama.

Un largo suspiro marcó una buena disponibilidad a todo lo que él quisiera preguntar, se sentó sobre la cama y dio unas palmaditas sobre ésta para que él fuera a su lado, Andy fue y se colocó inmediatamente a un lado de ella, la miró de tal manera que sin cruzar palabra alguna, Winter pudo comprender que él estaba dispuesto a escucharla si era necesario por toda la noche.

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la escuchaba.

Él irradiaba un aire de confianza, una confianza que Winter poco puede tener en otros, pero en él, fue casi instantáneo.

La historia de Winter comenzaba en aquella terrible noche de nevada en la cual el pueblo al que ella pertenecía había sido exterminado por completo, todos los habitantes habían muerto en manos de la bestia a la cual odia tanto hoy en día, sangre, llanto, dolor por doquier, fue algo traumático para una pequeña de apenas 9 años edad.

Todos perecieron, menos ella, quien junto con su madre, corrieron hacia las afueras, cruzaron el río y se dirigieron hacia otro lugar en donde se creyeron salvadas, pero justamente al entrar al centro de aquella ciudad la madre fue alcanzada por las garras de aquel demonio-vampiro con sutil cara de ángel. En aquel entonces la pequeña le había prometido a su madre no voltear hacia atrás por ningún motivo, y así lo hizo hasta darse cuenta que iba por el camino completamente sola.

Las cosas no mejoraron después, perdida en un lugar que no conocía, deambulaba por la ciudad como una más de los huérfanos de allí quienes robaban comida o piezas de pan del mercado para sobrevivir, tiempo después fue recogida por una mujer quien la crío hasta los dieciséis años; ¿qué pasó después?, la supuesta mujer terminó siendo proxeneta de una de las tabernas más conocidas de la época.

Ella trabajó allí como una más de las prostitutas bajo el cargo de esa mujer, sufriendo y soportando a los hombres asquerosos e irrespetuosos por las noches y en el día, bueno, en el día cumplía su penitencia de servir a aquella mujer quien llevaba una vida medianamente recatada, escondiéndole a todo el mundo lo cruel de su negocio.

Winter estaba literalmente esclavizada ante esa mujer, atada a ella por la deuda de su crianza que en vez de disminuir pareciera que siempre aumentaba considerablemente, sin ilusiones, sin esperanzas de algún día poder salir de ese mundo.

A pesar de todo aquello, la imagen de ese vampiro endemoniado descuartizando a su padre, a sus hermanos, a su familia no se le borraba de la memoria…

- Lo único que quería; lo único que quiero, es poder matarlo. Acabarlo así como lo hizo con todos allí –Winter encerró sus manos en puños, sintiéndose abrumada por todos esos recuerdos—, hacerle ver el dolor que ha causado y el que sigue causando actualmente. Increíblemente eso era lo único que me motivaba día con día, a pesar de que esa mujer tenía mi vida en sus manos.

- Entonces… si eras presa de esa mujer, ¿cómo fue entonces que te convirtieron?, ¿te escapaste, o algo así? –Andrew estaba envuelto en esos recuerdos, tanto como ella. Las ondas doradas cubrían el perfil de su rostro, Andy en un gesto delicado colocó un mechón de cabello de Winter detrás de su oreja para verla mejor. Ella lo miró dulcemente.

- No –negó con la cabeza—. Yo… fui vendida. Con un hombre, un vampiro, que me había comprado solo para ser su cena de esa noche –sus miradas eran fijas, la una con la otra, Andy casi podía ser tocado por esos sentimientos tan agobiantes que ella sentía en esos instantes—. Sólo que, al estar a solas con él, comenzamos a charlar, justo como tú y yo, y le comenté todo sobre mi vida. Esa terrible vida hasta la edad de veintidós años…

Él le parecía completamente encantador, ante sus ojos era algo así como su salvador de aquel infierno viviente, finas ropas, cabello castaño y ondulado, rostro varonil y profundos ojos negros, su piel era verdaderamente clara, inclusive Winter dudaba de que alguien pudiese tener ese tono de piel.

Si hubiera podido describir el amor a primera vista o más bien, el agradecimiento disfrazado de amor, Winter hubiera podido hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

En esas épocas era un tanto ilusa.

Acababa de contar todo aquello que le oprimía el pecho por años, a un desconocido, a un simple desconocido que prácticamente le debía la vida.

- ¿Estáis diciendo que no queréis ser la sirvienta de esta casa? –ese inquietante hombre la miró mientras se colocaba los ropajes que momentos atrás la misma Winter le había ayudado a quitarse.

- Por favor –ella se puso de pie envuelta entre las finas sábanas blancas de la cama—, no toméis esto como una falta de respeto, pero, ya os dije que necesito salir de este lugar, para poder buscar justicia a la muerte de mi familia, del pueblo entero.

- Pues si se conduce de esa manera no podrá lograr nada –afirmó—. Por lo que me contó, aquello que queréis batallar no es algo común, no es algo que se pueda destruir fácilmente.

- Lo sé. –su rostro se endureció para no dejar salir las lágrimas de la impotencia de la cual ella misma estaba consciente.

- Le diré una cosa —caminó unos pasos hacia ella, manteniéndose aún a una distancia considerable—, por más que intente hacer algo, jamás podrá –exhaló—, ¿sabéis por qué? –ella negó—, porque ese "demonio" como suele llamarle, no hará más que matarla, y usted, sólo irá a entregársele –sus ojos la intimidaban demasiado que ella desvió la mirada al piso—. Winter, aún no entendéis, ¿verdad?, sois una simple mortal a comparación de él, no podría hacerle nada. Y al contrario, si corre con suerte de no morir, eso le hará la vida aún más desdichada.

Ella aguardó unos instantes meditando sus palabras, limpio las lágrimas que estaban al borde de sus ojos e intentó asimilar su posible y nubloso futuro después de todo ello.

- Entonces, si no tengo ningún tipo de oportunidad para acabarlo –ella derramó una lágrima—. Entonces máteme y acabe con el sufrimiento ahora mismo. Por favor. –sin más se puso de rodillas ante él.

Él subió las mangas de ese costoso traje hasta la altura de los codos, parecía que toda aquella situación no le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Conocéis la diferencia entre los vampiros y los humanos? –ella negó con la cabeza—. Que nosotros, somos eternos, si es que así lo deseamos. —dijo después de unos minutos.

Winter levantó la mirada, y él se puso en cuclillas frente a ella mirándola.

- Tenía pensado hacer esto; pero no esta noche –ella comenzaba a sentir ese escalofrío de temor recorrer su cuerpo.

Se aproximó a ella y la abrazó, se sentía tan pequeña, tan débil y diminuta ante él, Winter sin esperar más cerró y apretó los ojos aferrándose a él, inmediatamente sintió la mordida, los dientes perforando su cuello y el calor del líquido carmín chorear y escurrirse por su piel, lanzó un quejido de dolor, apretando fuertemente sus ropas, después de unos instantes esa sensación se volvió desesperante, la vida se le iba, se le iba, gota por gota.

«Despierta a la vida, a tu nueva vida Winter»

- No me mató, aunque bien pudo hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. –pareciera como si sus ojos se cristalizaran, al notar aquello Andrew sintió una contracción en el pecho, no sería capaz de soportar verla llorar.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? –su rostro denotaba seriedad, preocupación. El hilo de su conexión se hacía cada vez más angosto acercándolos más, segundo a segundo.

- Porque hasta ese entonces, aun teníamos el mismo objetivo, y ese era acabar a ese maldito –respondió conteniendo esas emociones—. Él me mostró sobre todo lo que sé, la leyenda de ese dije, y la manera de poder acabar a ese hijo de perra –suspiró, miró la ventana y las luces de la ciudad—. Él no tenía los motivos que yo, pero de cierta manera, como todos nosotros, se sentía amenazado, se sentía en peligro. Sólo que esas cosas cambiaron.

- ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Me abandonó —volvió a apretar el puño—, pasamos muchos años siguiendo sus rastros, pero, una noche, una noche después de ver uno de sus tantos ataques hacia otros vampiros y no poder hacer nada; me dijo que no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabarlo, y que todo lo que estábamos haciendo era una pérdida de tiempo, que quizás nosotros podamos ser inmortales, pero que ciertamente estábamos tentando nuestra suerte al estar tan cerca de esa bestia, que también podía acabar con nosotros, y que nada valía tanto la pena como para pasar toda una eternidad buscando venganza. Ya no quiso seguirme, ya no quiso seguir a mi lado nunca más.

- Llegaste a sentir algo por él, ¿cierto? –Andy miraba hacia el piso arrastrando las palabras, algo en su interior temía su respuesta, Winter lo miró.

- Fue, fue lo más cerca que pude haber estado del verdadero amor –suspiró—. Tiempo después fue cazado y ese maldito… lo mató.  
Por eso, por eso, aquella vez te dije que él había acabado con todo lo valioso que alguna vez puede tener o que pude haber tenido, ha jodido mi vida desde que tengo razón, no puedo hacer más que desear el día de mi venganza. Y créeme, todo ello son razones suficientes para querer acabarlo por completo, aun así ponga mi vida en juego... más bien, "a lo que le llamo vida".

Se quedaron en silencio, nadie más habló después de eso, el escaso reflejo de las luces de la ciudad iluminaban esos dos cuerpos sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, sin pronunciar nada pero tan ligados que podrían sentir el mismo pesar, Winter giro el rostro hacia el lado contrario para que Andy no la viese, la tristeza le había albergado de nueva cuentas. Él sentía un nudo en la garganta al verse en la impotencia con respecto a la situación de Winter, la contemplaba, el como ella manejaba sus propias emociones e incluso luchaba contra sí misma para contenerlas.

Apretó fuertemente con su mano la orilla de la cama, Andrew puso su mano sobre la suya haciendo que poco a poco ella aflojara un poco ese violento agarre.

- Eres la segunda persona a quien le he contado esto. –su voz se notaba compuesta, ella ya se había tranquilizado.

Algo muy difícil para los mortales.

- Entonces, gracias por la confianza. –buscaba su mirada, pero ella parecía no ceder.

- No tienes que agradecer –dijo fríamente apartando su mano de la suya—, detesto que lo hagan. Esto no quiere decir nada, absolutamente nada entre nosotros, porque créeme, si el día de mañana algo sucediera y tuviera que matarte, no dudaría en hacerlo. –su mirada se clavó en sus ojos haciendo que Andy sintiera un escalofrío en la espalda hasta llegar a su cuello.

Se puso de pie, él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Andy indagó con todas las ganas de saber que haría esa mujer.

- A un lugar que no te importa. –se dirigió a la puerta y giró la perilla, el taconeo de esas zapatillas le estaban haciendo saltar todas sus neuronas.

Andy no pensó más, la llamó y ella volteó a verle, rápidamente se acercó a lo que ella se giró por completo, con una mano cerró de nuevo la puerta detrás de ella, Winter miró de reojo cuando él puso el seguro en la perilla, puso la otra mano al lado obstruyéndole el paso cuando intentó apartarse, ella observó sus movimientos, sus brazos estaban extendidos lado a lado de ella mientras su espalda sentía la puerta de madera pintada de blanco con algunos posters y notas pegados por su dueño.

Su rostro se notaba frío e inexpresivo, pero en su interior no era así, Winter parecía camuflar muy bien sus emociones.

Pero el hecho de que no las expresara no quiere decir que no las sienta.

Trataba de esquivar la mirada sagaz de Andy, él se aproximó unos centímetros más y ella sintió como su piel se erizó al sentir su proximidad.

- Andrew, no hagas esto. –trató de sonar lo más seria posible, giró el rostro del lado derecho para no topar de lleno con él.

- ¿Hacer qué?, más bien quien está armando toda esta situación aquí, eres tú, Winter –lo dijo audazmente, fundiendo en un susurro pausado el pronunciamiento de su nombre.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada, si bien quisiera podría derribarte en este mismo momento. –ella le retó.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras –su voz tan cerca y pausada, estaba haciéndola perder el control de sí misma-, déjame decirte que la verdad es esa. Hace un rato negaste el interés en mí, pero, en realidad no veo en donde puedas fundamentarte, ya que las últimas semanas has venido, has estado aquí, me salvaste de aquel tipo, me has dicho lo que en verdad eres, lo que has pasado, muy a pesar del interés en la media luna, ¿qué no se te hace extraño haber tenido tanto contacto con una persona de la cual solo te importa el maldito dije que lleva en el cuello?, podrías decirme acaso, el ¿por qué no me golpeas, por qué no me matas, teniendo la fuerza para hacerlo? –ella volteó a verle sintiendo el roce de su fina nariz por su mejilla.

- N-no lo hago porque me interesa saber el magnetismo que tienes con esa cosa. Pero te advierto, no trates de tentar tu suerte. –Andy arqueo la ceja y una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó por su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Oh no, no lo creo –una chispa en sus ojos azul embriagante apareció—. Lo mío no es suerte, es que simplemente no quieres… no deseas matarme. –se acercó rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Por un momento su respiración se detuvo, en una situación normal él debería ser quien temblara de nervios y no ella. Pero esta vez el cazador terminó siendo cazado.

- No te acerques más. –su voz tembló al iniciar la frase, puso sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Andrew, intentando hacer de esto una barrera para que él no se acercara más.

Se le había olvidado, él solo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de algodón holgado, digno de una "pijama improvisada", los tatuajes de su cuerpo se dejaban ver, un deseo escondido con respecto a éstos despertó al sentir el tacto con sus manos. Quería recorrer esos dibujos en su piel, uno a uno, lentamente, con sus manos, sus labios, con cada uno de sus sentidos. Ella inmediatamente se frenó a seguir pensando aquellas cosas.

Aun así, Andrew tenía razón, ella teniendo la fuerza para apartarlo por las malas, simplemente no lo hacía, algo en su determinación a hacerlo era contradictorio.

« ¿Nerviosa?» Su mirada le preguntaba a gritos; era la primera vez en que Winter se notaba así.

El breve escudo de sus manos intentando apartarlo no funcionó, Andrew le dio un beso en la boca que inconscientemente correspondió.

Se apartaron manteniendo aún la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el silencio acompañaba ese intercambio intenso de miradas, unos segundos más bastaron para que Andy por fin pudiera decir:

- Te ayudaré a descubrir el misterio del dije, y si es posible, a destruir a ese vampiro. –le dijo con la determinación en la mirada, esta vez él si hablaba enserio. Winter supo que no podría frenarle a lo que acababa de decir, sin más lo abrazó fuertemente. Como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien.

_"El destino sabe muy bien como mueve sus piezas, y tú, estás en la jugada correcta"_


End file.
